The Legend of Zelda: The Mysterious Travel Guide
by Narutotoro
Summary: Two kids from our world go on an epic adventure into Hyrule after finding a strange book in their new house. K plus for some slight mild languige and violence. OC/Skull kid and OC/OC pairing.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first (and most likely only) fanfic I had written. This story was made for my brother, who was getting married in February this year, so it was all pre-written from begining to end before it was uploaded on. Originally a wedding gift for my brother and sister in law, I will now share it with the rest of the world. Just so you know that this may be the only fanfic I will ever write. I am mentally ill and not living a normal life. I tend to talk to myself and most of the time I would tell myself fan stories of my favorite media, with intresting ideas, crossovers, original characters, ext. ext. Unfortinatelly however, because of my mental illness, I was unable to come up with a good solid plot and was mostly just playing around to entertain myself. I was quite lucky to come up with this whole story, especially the elaborate plot twists. Mind you, I didn't think up evey last tiny detail on my own. I also had to do a lot of research on the LoZ series, (mostly on Zelda wiki) despite being a fan to the games. Sometimes, I would look through the same article over and over to make sure I was doing some of the parts right. I also had to come up with certain theories myself for some things in the game that still had a veil of mystery around it with unanswered questions in order for my story to pull through without making a mistake. It was all hard work but fun to write. This was, without a doubt, the best story I've ever thought up that I felt that it _had_ to exist in text.

Like I said, I'm only posting up one story. I could come up with a sequal someday, but no promises. This was proof read and grammar corrected by my mom. Now, am I forgeting something else...?

Oh yeah! At the end of the story, there's going to be a few bonus chapters that tells you all about some deleted scenes, trivia, fun facts and point out some easter eggs you might've missed. But I'd advise you to read them after the story, because it _will _contain fanfic spoilers.

Okay, sorry for all the rambling. I'm gonna shut up now.

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda series do not, repeat, _not_ belong to me. They rightfully belong to Miyamoto. (May he continue to make exellent games for the rest of his days. What does belong to me are Cleo, Finn, Syrilla and Katakina.

So here it is. I present to you, The Legend of Zelda: The Mysterious Travel Guide.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Cleo discovered the travel guide when they moved into the new house. It was a one floor ranch house which was smaller than their last house, in a different county in Kentucky. She looked out at it for the first time through her window as her father drove onto the gravel driveway. It didn't look like much to her, at first, but then again, looks can be deceiving and in the near future she would soon learn that some things are more then they appear.

"Well, here we are," her father said as he turned off the engine. "Home sweet home."

"It's not home until we get all our stuff in there," said Finn, Cleo's older brother. "Speaking of which, where's that moving truck? I thought they'd be here before we were."

"They probably stopped to get gas or something. Don't worry, they'll be here soon. In the meantime, why don't you and your sister help carry the stuff we do have into the house." Their father got out of the car and brought out his cellphone, to call the moving guys and ask what the hold up was.

Cleo, who was ten years old, got out along with Finn, seventeen, and walked right toward the house, and stared at it for a moment. To Cleo it looked old, like a house from her Grandparent's time, and apparently hadn't been lived in for a while. Cleo wondered what the house was like when it was new.

"So, what do you think?" Finn asked suddenly, snapping Cleo out of her thoughts.

"W-what? Oh, it's okay I guess."

"What, okay? Is that all?"

"I like it," Cleo said simply.

"Look, we didn't come here for sightseeing. Dad's already reassigned to the sheriff's department in this town, so even if it's not the best-"

"I said I liked it!" Cleo barked impatiently.

"Well whatever," Finn said, shrugging. "Look, let's just get our things in the house."

Cleo started clutching her blonde ponytail, her blue eyes looking down. "Finn, I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's not that I hate this place, It's just..." She trailed off before she could finish.

Finn understood, however. "Don't worry about it sis, things will be fine." Her brunette brother started patting her on the head. "After all, it's just another house. What could possibly go wrong?"

And for the first time, since the moving, Cleo smiled. To be honest, she never hated the new place or even disliked it. She just thought it was a bit dull, considering that the house was at least 75 years old. The real reason she had been so quiet lately was because she was thinking about mom. She had died in an accident three years ago and Cleo was the only relative to have witnessed it happening. She never talked about it and Finn didn't want to ask her how it happened knowing that it might upset her. Their moving away from the home where their mother lived was what made Cleo think of her.

"Bad news," their father said after he was done talking on the phone. "Turns out that the truckers had a flat tire and on a highway too, they said that they won't come until at least three or four in the morning." The sun had just set on the horizen.

"Are you kidding me dad, that's at least eight hours from now!" Finn complained.

Their father sighed heavily. "I know that."

"So how are we gonna sleep, they've got our beds."

"We'll just have to make do with sleeping bags, I told you we might need them just in case."

Finn rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sure." He had told his father that they weren't going camping when the bags were brought into the car. Apparently, he was wrong in thinking that they didn't need them, though he wouldn't admit it.

Cleo had walked up to them when their father mentioned the sleeping bags. He turned to her. "You see Cleo? Always be prepared and plan ahead." Their father pulled the bags out and carried them to the house.

"It's not that we're gonna be sleeping right away," Finn said more to himself then to his father. "C'mon, are you gonna help me with the stuff or not?"

"I will if you stop being an airhead," Cleo teased.

"Shut up squirt," Finn teased back.

"Don't call me a squirt."

* * *

><p>Cleo was lying awake in her sleeping bag, listening to the faint sounds of Finn playing his DS in the other room. He's either doing Bowser's Inside Story or the Phantom Hourglass (the only games they brought with them) and considering that she wasn't hearing her brother chuckling over a certain character's dialogue, he was playing the latter. She couldn't sleep and it's not because of the noise of a Zelda game or that the sleeping bag might be uncomfortable, but because she could not stop thinking about her new life here. She missed her old school and her old friends, who were the rest of her baseball team. And she especially missed playing the games with them. She wondered what her new friends would be like, if she would have any at all.<p>

For the first time, Cleo heard soft snickering which meant that Finn had switched games and had now come to another hilarious moment with the villainous Fawful. The sound of subdued laughter seemed to calm her greatly and she fell asleep before she even realized it.

_She found herself lost, she couldn't find her way in the forest. There were many paths, but no matter which one she took, she always ended up back where she started from. After many failed attempts, the forest started to grow black. She knew she hadn't much time left, somehow she had to find the exit. An earthquake rumbled, something bad was about to happen. A deep dark chuckle was heard, she started to panic. _Where is it coming from? _she wondered. "Where do you think you're going little girl," the voice sounded distorted yet familiar. She slowly turned around and saw a pair of ominous eyes... She closed her own..._

Cleo opened her eyes and saw her own clown plushie staring at her.

* * *

><p>Three days had passed and the siblings were still getting used to their new place, even their noses hadn't fully adjusted to the house's smell. Almost half of all the boxes had been unpacked. Finn had finally set up their wii so they could play some games. Most of the time they played Zelda games since it was their favorite kind of games, but today they were playing Mario Kart Wii. Rain was lashing against the windows as Cleo tried to get in the lead. She finally managed to and was about to finish first place on Rainbow Road when suddenly there was a loud crack of thunder and the screen went black.<p>

They both stared at it blankly. "Well this sucks," Finn said flatly.

Cleo looked out the window and saw a flash illuminating the now dim room. "So what now," she asked.

"I dunno, maybe we'll get swept up in a tornado and end up in the land of Oz or something," Finn said sarcastically.

"I _mean_ what are we going to do." She was starting to get annoyed with him. It was obvious that he was just being a sore loser.

"Why don't you go explore the basement and see if there's a gas powered generator down there."

"As old as this house is, I doubt that it would still work," but Cleo went down there anyway.

The basement was pitch black, she couldn't see a thing so she went back up to get a flashlight. Hopefully there was a simple breaker box she could use to turn the power back on. If not she'd have to get Finn to help her which was the last thing she wanted since she was still irked at him for being a jerk. With the flashlight in hand, Cleo quickly looked around the basement. There was very little stuff here, just a few boxes, some pots and a water heater. But no breaker box, instead there was a fuse box and when she went over and looked in, there were no extra fuses. Turns out that this ranch house was older then she'd thought.

Feeling a little bit irritated, Cleo walked back over to the exit, her steps sounding a little louder than usual. That's when she heard something strange. She stopped. The sound seemed to have come out of nowhere, but it was gone the instant it came. It sounded like a sharp clap and it was so close that it was a surprise that she didn't jump. She whirled around to see what caused it, nothing was there. "Hello," she said softly. There was no answer. _Is this place haunted?_ she thought. "Hello," she said again, raising her voice a little. Still nothing. She bravely took a step forward and heard the sound again. This time, she could tell where it was coming from. Cleo looked down at her feet, one of them was on the middle of a stone tile. She stomped on it and the sharp clap was heard again, replacing the dull clomp she had made before. She bent down and dug her fingers into the crack. After some difficulty, she managed to lift the tile, revealing a hollow space underneath. She shined her flashlight in and saw a large square object covered in thick dust. She reached down and pulled it up. It was heavy. Then she brushed the dust off and saw that it was a book bound in green leather. The title read: The Hylian Travel Guide. Underneath the title was the triforce insignia and below that was a small embossed image of an owl. She started flipping through the pages and saw illustrations of landscapes, people, creatures, and such.

Intrigued, Cleo started to read page one when she heard her brother's voice. "Hey Cleo, what are doing down there? Making a generator?" She realized that she had been dawdling in this basement for quite a while. With the book under her arm, she climbed up the stairs. Finn had been waiting.

"You're not gonna believe what I just found!" she said excitedly.

"Like what, a vampire's coffin?"

"Can't you be serious for a moment?"

Finn sighed. "So _what_ did you find?" Cleo handed him the book and he flipped through it idly. "What is this?" he asked, looking bewildered.

"It's a guidebook about Hyrule," said Cleo.

"Like a walkthrough guide?"

"Not really, more like a travel guide."

Finn was even more confused. "What was it doing in the basement?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "But I'm going to read it."

Finn handed it back to Cleo. "OK, knock yourself out. If you need me, I'll be playing Spirit Tracks."

"Don't you wanna read it with me?" asked Cleo.

"No thanks, maybe later."

* * *

><p>So that was the first chapter. There will be more pretty soon. Please do not flame me for some things in the fanfic that might upset you somehow, due to some copyright or whatnot on certain quotes or details. I worked hard on it and would like proper critism and not hateful comments. Thank you!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda series do not, repeat, _not_ belong to me. They rightfully belong to Miyamoto. (May he continue to make exellent games for the rest of his days. What does belong to me are Cleo, Finn, Syrilla and Katakina.

The poem in this chapter also rightfully belongs to marvin brato Sr from Poem Hunter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

The rain had finally stopped and the clouds parted just in time for dusk and Cleo's father arrived with dinner takeouts. She was lying on her bed, eating chicken strips and reading the guide. It was the most interesting book she had ever read, because it had all kinds of information such as history, folklore, culture, religion, places, people, different races, and the flora and fauna. And it was not just about Hyrule but also about it's neighboring countries as well.

Her door opened and Finn walked in. "Hey Cleo, we're going to have some nice weather this weekend so I'm thinking that we could take a walk through the wilderness tomorrow morning... Hey are you listening?"

Cleo, who was absorbed in her reading finally looked up. "What? Oh yeah, why not?"

"Why do you read that anyway. I mean, we've played the games. So don't we already know everything about Hyrule?" asked Finn.

"Not necessarily, there's a lot of things about Hyrule that we still don't know and this book has information that the games never mentioned." Cleo said simply.

"Right," Finn turned to leave but then stopped. "I really don't see why we need that particular info since we're not actually going there."

"Whatever, I just want to keep reading."

"Well don't read too late, we need to get up early you know." And Finn left.

As much as she would've liked to have kept reading, Cleo knew she couldn't finish it even before midnight. After all, it was a big book. _Since we're not actually going there._ She thought of something. Flipping back to a page near the intro she came back to what appeared to be an illustration of a strange circle and a poem.

* * *

><p>"I'll be back after work," their father said. He had his officer's uniform on and got his equipment. "Make sure to lock all the doors when you go out."<p>

"I know dad," Finn said.

"Have you got everything ready for your nature hike?" their father asked.

"Yep," both the siblings replied in unison. They were planning to walk around the woods for a while and be back home in the afternoon. Finn had packed a map, a compass, a pair of binoculars, a first aid kit, a flash light, a lunch and (in case of a big emergency) one of his father's guns (he had been thoroughly trained in gun safety and use). He didn't see what Cleo had packed, but most likely it was her own lunch and binoculars. And for the hiking trip, Finn was wearing a cadet blue insulated vest, white carpenter pants, a pair of sneakers and a green backpack with a yellow trim. Cleo was wearing a white t-shirt with a japanese panda, cropped denim pants, a pair of vans and a red backpack with pink trim.

"All right, I'll see you at 3:00. Oh, and Finn?"

"Yeah dad?" Finn stepped closer.

"Take care of your sister while I'm gone."

"Of course," answered Finn. His father smiled and left for his first day at work. After checking the doors, Finn and Cleo went outside. He turned to her. "Are you ready?"

Cleo nodded. Together, they set off into the forest. They walked for at least an hour, while seeing some rock formations, a few strange trees and an old iron furnace. They decided to take a break near a dirt clearing.

"You know what I forgot to bring?" Finn asked after sitting down on a log.

"What?"

"My camera, we could have taken some snapshots of the neat things around here."

_Hoot, Hoot,_ The sound startled them for a moment and they looked up. An owl was sitting in a tree.

"What the? Why is it out here in the daylight?" asked Finn.

The owl was staring at Cleo. "I don't know," she answered. "You know, that owl reminds me of Kaepora Gaebora." It cocked it's head. Cleo took off her backpack and unzipped it. She pulled out what appeared to be a big book which looked familiar.

"No way, you brought that fake travel guide with you?" Finn looked quizzical.

"There's nothing fake about it," Cleo argued.

"Oh yeah, what makes _you_ so sure?"

"Well for one thing, this book is old. It's been underneath the basement floor for a long time and the house is much older than the first Zelda game." Cleo said it as if it was an obvious answer.

Finn rolled his eyes. "It could have been placed there a few years ago."

Cleo was ignoring his comment. "And not only does it tell you about Hyrule, it also tells you how to get there." She turned to the page with the circle and poem.

"Well if getting to Hyrule involves using pixie dust or something, you can count me out."

She was staring at the page with the circle for several seconds and then walked over to a fallen branch. She picked it up and started to trace on the dirt.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked.

"I'm trying out a spell," Cleo said simply.

"What spell?"

"A portal spell of course, what do you think?" she said impatiently. She saw the disbelieving look on her brother's face. "Look, you can be skeptical all you want, but whether this is going to work or not, I'm willing to give it a go."

Finn opened his mouth to continue arguing, but thought better of it and closed it again. He knew that nothing he could say would puncture the innocent imaginations he'd forgotten she had. Cleo was still a child, even though she had gone through a traumatic experience in the past. Finn couldn't help but smile at her. "Tell you what," he said, walking over to her. "If this spell doesn't work after all, then I promise when we get back home, you and I will be reading the book together. I'll even let you borrow my DS for a whole week. Sounds fair?"

Cleo smiled back. "Okay, but if we do go into Hyrule, I'll get to play Twilight Princess from start to finish and you will be helping me out if things get too hard for me."

"All right, it's a deal."

Cleo continued drawing the circle while both Finn and the nearby owl watched. "All right, I'm finished." She picked up her book and looked at the page again. "It says that we have to stand in the middle while reciting an inkee... inkai..."

"Incantation," corrected Finn.

"Right," said Cleo.

"You know, you should let me read the words." Finn walked over to her and took the book. "Is the incantation in here?"

"Yes."

"Okay, here goes nothing," Finn said, clearing his throat. He read aloud

_"In everything that exists  
>a doorway is always present<br>it may lead in or lead out the way  
>to and from any destination we go.<br>Entering a new phase  
>may meant betterment<br>and going out from there  
>is a choice for one to decide.<br>A portal is sort of conscience  
>that shows the consequences<br>if one dares proceed with wit  
>then must take the right step."<em>

There was a moment of silence... Nothing happened.

"Didn't work," Finn murmured. "Sorry Cleo, I-" But before he could say anything else, something _did_ happen. There was a faint humming sound. It wasn't the kind of sound that you would hear from a computer, but a softer, more melodic tone. And then, there was a glow that grew across the lines of the circle like water pouring into the stream. Both the glow and the sound became stronger and stronger. "What's happening!" Finn was panicking. "Cleo, we need to get off!" But before they could make a move to escape, they were surrounded by a swirl of color, light and sound. They clung on to each other and closed their eyes until... it suddenly stopped. Finn and Cleo found themselves on the ground. They got back up and started brushing themselves off. "Well that was weird, what _was_ that?" Finn asked bewilderedly.

"Uh, Finn? I think you need to look at this!" Cleo was pointing at something.

"What?" Finn looked to where his sister was pointing and his mouth started hanging open. "Oh. My. God!"

They were standing in a lush, far and wide field with trees dotted here and there and high cliffs. You could easily mistake the place for New Zealand if there weren't a castle in the distance. The two siblings were in a place they thought only existed in video games just a few seconds ago, yet here it was, right before their very eyes. They had arrived in Hyrule.

"T-there's - there's no way," Finn stammered. "I - I must be dreaming!" He felt a sharp pinch on his arm. "Ow!" He noticed that Cleo had done the pinching. "What'd you do that for?"

"Well if you're the one who's dreaming, then why am I here?" Cleo asked.

"Well I..." Finn trailed off. Now that he thought of it, if he really _was_ dreaming, then he would have woken up as soon as she pinched him. But he was still here and so was Cleo. He let out a wry laugh. "We're in Hyrule and I still can't believe it! I didn't really think we could actually _go_ there!"

"But I knew," claimed Cleo. "As soon as I found this book, I just knew that it was real."

"That's because you're a kid, kids will believe anything." Not wanting to sound like he was insulting her, he added "And it looks like you've proven to me that what you said is true. You _do_ realize that you just made a remarkable discovery?" Finn patted his sister's head as he said that last sentence.

She was blushing. "So what now?"

Finn started shaking his head. It was apparent that he was still recovering from the shock. "Man, I dunno. My mind's pretty boggled at the moment." He looked around at the familiar environment. If his memory served him well, they were in the south part of the Lanayru Province, just a couple of miles from the castle town. "Let's just go over there for now."

"Hey, Finn."

"Yeah?"

"Something weird happened to the book, it's changed."

"What?" He turned to her. "Let me see that."

She held the book up so Finn could see the cover. But instead of looking at a title that read "The Hylian Travel Guide", it had been replaced by Hylian letters.

"What the-!" He took the book and flipped through the pages. "They're all in Hylian now! How are you suppose to-" he paused. "Wait a minute, I can still read it!"

"Seriously?" Cleo took her book back to see for herself. "Hey, you're right." For some odd reason they could understand every foreign letter as if they'd already had Hylian language lessons.

"Okay, now I'm really confused," said Finn, still shaking his head.

"Let's just go to the town, okay."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda series do not, repeat, _not_ belong to me. They rightfully belong to Miyamoto. (May he continue to make exellent games for the rest of his days. What does belong to me are Cleo, Finn, Syrilla and Katakina.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

And so they set off, heading north. On their way to the Castle Town, Cleo poked around in the grass to find some rupees and found six pieces, one red, two greens and three blues, making it 37 rupees. They went through the front gate and entered the market. There were a whole bunch of people there, including gorons and zoras, selling or shopping. Most of the stands sold food, but there were other items as well. One shop owner sold rope and Finn spent 30 rupees for a big coil, thinking that it might come in handy. They went to the park, where the STAR game tent was, to rest and eat some of their lunch. Cleo watched a group of kids in a circle, playing hot potato with an overexcited little toddler in the middle. One of the kids decided to toss the beanbag to the toddler, except the little guy turned his back at the wrong moment and was knocked down in the grass. The kid started apologizing over and over to the crying toddler. The siblings then went over to the Central Square and cooled off from the heat at the fountain. Then they went out through another gate to the main field of the Eldin Province. They walked on until they stopped on an area paved in ancient cobblestones edged by a crumbling wall.

"I think we need to go home," Finn said.

"But why?" asked Cleo. She felt like she didn't want to leave Hyrule at all.

"Because we've been gone awhile. If we don't get back soon, dad will worry. Besides, we're not on vacation. There's monsters here and I can already see a kargarok in the distance." He saw the sad look on her face. "We'll come back later, whenever dad's working full shift. Okay?"

"Alright," Cleo agreed, looking a little happier. "Let's go over to the dirt so we can draw the circle." And she ran across the cobbled ground, her feet going _clomp! clomp! clomp! clap!_ She suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" Finn asked.

Cleo had just heard a familiar sound and looked down to where she stood. She stomped and then _clap!... crrrraaaaack!_ She had been standing on hollow ground and it was about to crumble open. Before she could move away from the growing cracks, complete darkness swallowed her and she felt a whoosh of air along with a hard thud on her front. Both her knees and chin were searing with pain. When she started pulling herself back up, she heard her brother frantically calling for her.

"I'm alright!" she called back. She felt hot liquid dripping, her chin was bleeding.

"Hang on, I'm gonna come down!" Finn called again before silence greeted Cleo. She pulled up her pant legs to see if her knees were bleeding too, but they were just bruised. She got herself on her feet, her hand on her chin, and almost collapsed again. She was feeling a little light headed. Cleo reached out in the darkness to lean on a nearby wall and felt something... that was cold as ice. She let out a yelp and backed away from whatever it was she touched, crashing into her brother. "Hey, careful!"

Cleo realised that Finn had come down with the new rope. "Finn there's somethi-"

"Oh man sis, look at you!" he interrupted her, looking at her bloody chin in the sunlight peeking through the hole. He took off his backpack to get the first aid kit. "Dad's gonna kill me!" He then applied the ointment and bandage on the small wound.

"Listen, there's something down here," she tried again. "Something weird." She pointed to the cold something in the dark. Her eyes were finally adjusted to the darkness and she could see a large, tall silhouette standing still. "I don't think we're alone."

Finn took out his flashlight and pointed it at the silhouette. "Woah," he gasped. It was a rock that looked vaguely like a man and it was tied up in ropes pegged to the ground. There were papers dangling from them with ancient inscriptions. "What is that?" He approached it.

"Wait, don't go near it." Cleo was starting to become scared. "I have a terrible feeling about that thing."

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna touch it. I just want to-" but before he could say what he was going to do, Finn tripped. He instinctively reached out and grabbed a rope to keep from falling, only for it to break. After he landed in a thump, one by one, all the ropes started snapping in two and fell off the statue. Then cracks started forming with an eerie glow and a faint low grunting was heard.

"Way to go airhead!" exclaimed Cleo.

"Let's go!" Finn did not have to say it twice. They ran to their rope and climbed up as fast as they could. By the time they got completely out, a loud shattering of rock and a great terrible roar was issueing from below. They backed away quickly as a harsh light shot out and something... or rather someone was rising out of the hole.

It was a tall muscular man wearing ebon armor and a blood-red tattered cape. His skin was dark, almost matching his armor and his flaming red hair was decorated with gold metal connecting to a large gem on his forhead, both the gem and his eyes were amber. Those eyes then turned toward the stunned and scared siblings.

"So... you're the foolish ones who woke me?" the man said. His voice was dark and gravelly. "I thank you. However, I cannot leave any witnesses."

Not hesitating one second, Finn picked up his sister and ran. But he did not go far, because after at least ten yards, his escape was cut short when the dark man somehow appeared right in front of him. "Oh crap!" Finn yelped.

"And where do you think you're going?" Cleo couldn't help but feel like she'd heard something like that before. "Do you truly believe that you can escape from me, the great Ganondorf?"

"Listen, we're not looking for trouble! Just let us go!" Finn frantically pleaded. But Ganondorf took a step forward and grabbed the hilt of the stolen Sword of the Sages, with a look of murder in his eyes. Finn put Cleo down, pulled out his gun and fired several rounds at him. Ganon took all the hits and his head and upper body was pushed back by the impact. It looked as though he had already been defeated because he was so still and was about to collapse. But then a deep chuckle was heard which grew into a cackle as he pulled his head forward, revealing absolutely no scratches. Finn had forgotten that the Gerudo King was protected by the Triforce of Power.

"Now _what_ was that?" Ganondorf said with dark amusement. "You dare challenge me? Don't make me laugh!" He then charged at Finn and struck him with his arm. Cleo watched helplessly as her older brother flew at least four yards and tumbled on the ground.

"FINN!" she screamed. He let out a sharp gasp of pain as he lay there clutching his arm which had received the blow. Now she was by herself, facing the most dangerous man in all of Hyrule who now turned his attention to her. Admittedly she had been afraid of him for a long time. Even though Ganon was only in the video games so far, he still scared her nonetheless. But now that she was seeing him for real, Cleo felt she must not show fear. She mustn't let him know how scared she was.

"So little girl, are you going to join your brother?" asked Ganon, who apparently was able to recognize their resemblance. Cleo stood her ground. "I'm surprised that you haven't run away by now. You've got guts." She was not impressed by his false praise and pulled a metal bat out of her backpack, ready to strike. He slowly let out another deep chuckle that sent a chill down her spine. "You want a piece of me? Very funny! I like your attitude!"

"I'm not afraid of you!" Cleo shouted. Although, she still was. "You hurt my brother!" She began to swing her bat at Ganondorf who dodged with ease. He grabbed and yanked it out of her hands, tossing it aside. She then took off her backpack and held it in front of her like a shield.

"Pathetic! You obviously don't know who you're dealing with! Let me give you a hint!" He raised his hand and a plasma ball formed, shooting out at Cleo. She jumped aside just in time and swung her backpack wildly. Ganon finally drew his sword and swiped the air at her, the tip hitting the backpack. It ripped wide open, spilling most of it's contents. One big book flew out, and landed several feet away.

"OH NO, THE BOOK!" shrieked Cleo. She immediately ran to get it, but was once again outmatched by Ganon's supernatural speed. The travel guide caught his attention and before she could even touch it, he came and snatched it away from her. "HEY, GIVE THAT BACK!" Cleo tried to reach out for it only to feel the Gerudo's hand on her face roughly shove her back.

He looked at it with curiosity. "Now what do we have here?" He turned to her. "You, brat!"

"My name is Cleo!" she angrily exclaimed.

"Tell me Cleo, what is this tome?" Ganondorf demanded.

"Tome...? You mean the travel guide?"

"If this is a travel guide, what place does it refer to?"

"Well, it's about Hyrule of course. And the nearby countries. Tells you everything you need to kno-"

"CLEO, DON'T TELL HIM THAT!" Finn shouted. He was finally staggering to his feet.

"I- I mean-!... uh." stammered Cleo. Unfortunately she was scolded much too late as Ganondorf displayed an expression that was even worse than anger, a wicked triumphant grin had formed on his face.

"Everything?... Well then I hope you won't mind if I _borrow_ it for a while."

"N-no you can't!" She started to panic. "You can't have that, it's mine!"

Ganon pulled his arm back and knocked her down. The bandage on her chin started hanging off and she started bleeding again. "Stupid girl! You are not in a position to say what I can or can't do! Thanks to you, I will now learn all the secret knowledge hidden in this world and Hyrule will be MINE!" A faint, dark aura started forming around the King of Evil as he spoke those last words and it grew denser and denser until it completely enveloped him.

"NO, STOP!" Cleo cried. But it was no use, for Ganondorf had already vanished into thin air.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda series do not, repeat, _not_ belong to me. They rightfully belong to Miyamoto. (May he continue to make exellent games for the rest of his days. What does belong to me are Cleo, Finn, Syrilla and Katakina.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Finn walked over to her, his hand still on his arm. "Are you alright?" She didn't answer, she just sat there silently. "Jesus Christ! Of all the infamous Zelda characters to run into first, why did it have to be _that lunatic!_ I mean _Jesus Christ!_"

After she reattached her bandage, Cleo finally spoke up. "We have to get it back."

"NO CLEO! What we _have_ to do is to get straight back home, before something else happens!"

"We can't!" she explained. "Not without that incantation! It's in the travel guide, remember?"

Now it was Finn's turn to be speechless. The moment he heard what she said, he knew that it was true. There was no way either of them could have memorized all the words just by looking at them once. They were stuck. He finally found his voice. "But how do we get it back from Ganondorf? Last time I checked, we both barely escaped with our heads still attached."

"Well you're the expert on Zelda games. What do you think we should do?" Cleo asked as though expecting an obvious answer.

And Finn had that obvious answer ready. "We need help from Link."

And so they set off south, their destination Ordona Province. It was going to be the first place to look for the Hero of Hyrule. Cleo gathered up her spilled stuff and carried it in her arms since her backpack was torn. Thankfully, she didn't have very much. The sun was already getting low on the horizon. They knew that it would take them overnight, even through the shorter route. So they decided to take the longer one that would lead them to Kakariko Village where they would spend the night. On the way, they had to take care of a pesky kargarok and also found more rupees. Eventually they passed the gate and rounded the corner into the village.

The place looked the same as it did in the game, except there were now a few more people living in Kakariko Village and there had been some repairs to the buildings. The Elde inn was now open and Malo Mart was slightly bigger. The first building Finn and Cleo had approached was the Sanctuary owned by the shaman Renado. He was standing outside his home, admiring the sunset when he noticed them approaching.

"Greetings travelers. Welcome to Kakariko Village," said Renado with a warm smile. "What brings you here?"

"We came to rest," Finn answered. "We've been walking for a while."

"And we need food too," Cleo finished.

"You must be exhausted," the shaman said sympathetically.

"You have no idea," Finn said.

"Well then, do come in." Renado beckoned them to the Sanctuary. "I am always willing to help out weary travelers. I've noticed that you have been bleeding child."

Cleo's hands and chin were covered with dry blood. She also had a big bruise on her right cheek. "I fell," she explained.

"I also have some some potion with me that will help as well. If there is anything else you need-"

"I do," she responded. She had to put some of her stuff down so she could show him her backpack. "I'd like this to be mended."

He examined the large tear. "This is no ordinary tear. What happened?"

"Let's just say that my sister had a close shave, if you know what I mean," said Finn.

"Something tells me that you two are in trouble."

"We are," Cleo agreed. "We're going to Ordon Village to find the Hero of Hyrule."

"Well, you don't really have to go there, for the hero _is_ here."

"Seriously?" Finn asked.

"Yes. He is currently practicing his archery at the top of the buildings on the left." As if on cue, they heard a distant thwack coming from high up.

"That's great!" Finn said excitedly. "Thanks a lot Renado! C'mon Cleo!" And with that, he trotted off toward the indicated direction.

"Could you take my stuff in?" Cleo asked.

"Of course, I'll have my daughter fix your bag," offered Renado. With a "Thank you," Cleo went after Finn. The shaman waved at her, but then stopped, looking a bit confused. "That's strange. How did that boy know my name?"

Finn and Cleo followed the path up to the place where Link was. They heard a few more thwacks on the way. When they reached the top they halted abruptly. They were seeing Link in person for the first time, while he had his back to them, shooting arrows at targets set up on the buildings across the road. After a few more arrows were shot, all in a perfect bullseye, he turned to a boy next to him that they hadn't noticed before.

"So, tell me. Are they good?" the boy said. It was Malo and he wasn't as small as he used to be. In fact, he was almost as big as Cleo now.

"Well, even though these new type of arrows are a little slower, they do pack a wall-"

"Are they good, yes or no?" Malo interrupted. He was straight and to the point.

"Yes," said Link with a sigh.

"Good, that'll be ten rupees per set." After he was given the money, he looked over at Finn and Cleo. "Link, I think you have company."

The green clad hero turned around and noticed the two staring at them. "Can I help you?"

"Uh..." Finn did not answer right away, because he was a bit taken aback by Link's talking. He was used to the main hero being silent.

"Are you Link?" Cleo asked. Even though she already knew it was him, she decided to ask anyway just to be polite.

"I am."

"We need your help, something majorly bad happened."

"Since you're gonna be busy talking, I'll just go if you don't mind," said Malo. "I'll be at the inn if you need me again."

"What happened to you?" Link asked Cleo as though he hadn't been interrupted again.

"We were at the main Eldin field when I fell through the ground and I found... someone... terrible." She was trailing off, looking scared. "Now... this is... going to be... a shock... but-"

Link raised his hand, indicating that she needn't continue. He now looked serious and concerned. "He's returned hasn't he?"

"Yes."

"Follow me."

* * *

><p>They were all at the Elde Inn, in Link's room on the second floor. It was now deep twilight. Finn and Cleo introduced themselves to Link and told him exactly what happened in the Eldin Province, although Finn had left out his responsibility for reawakening Ganondorf.<p>

"So he stole a book from you?" Link asked.

"That's right. It's a very important book with crucial knowledge that he might misuse, unless we get it back." Finn said.

"Yeah well, that's not going to be an easy task since we don't know where he is. But maybe if we go ba-" Link was suddenly interrupted by the sound of shattering glass and a loud thwack. An arrow had shot through the window and landed on the clothes chest.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Finn jumped.

Link immediately went over to the window to see who attacked them. Despite the growing darkness he managed to spot a bokoblin running away. He whipped out his own bow and arrow and shot at it. The bokoblin fell off the roof, crashing to the ground.

"What's all that noise?" Malo had just walked in.

"A monster tried to kill us!" Cleo pointed to the arrow.

Malo looked at it. "I think that was just a messenger."

"Oh yeah, what makes you so sure?" Finn demanded.

"Because there's a piece of paper on it and it's got letters and I think you should read it," Malo said. Then he quietly added, "Unless you can't read at all, which wouldn't be a surprise since you look kinda dumb in those strange clothes."

Finn finally saw the note attached and pulled it off. His eyes were already scanning the words. "You've gotta be kidding me!"

"What did it say?" Link asked.

"'If you wish to have the travel guide back, come to the Bridge of Eldin at dawn'," Finn read.

"Travel guide? What's that?"

"It's the book we've mentioned," Cleo explained.

"This is from Ganondorf! Not only did he steal it from us, he's daring us to try and get it back! I swear, he's rubbing it in our faces!" Finn said angrily.

Malo walked right back out the door without another word.

"But why would he do that? I know that he's arrogant, but this is a bit too egotistic, even for him." said Link.

"You think it could be a trap?" asked Cleo.

"I don't know." Link started thinking. "But at least we know his whereabouts now. We'll have to accept or at least _I_ will."

"But how will you defeat Ganon? You don't have the Master Sword," Cleo said.

"And we don't have enough time to get it," Finn finished.

"I have no intention to beat him now, just get the travel guide." Link confirmed. "Once I steal it back, I'll try to escape from him."

"That's sounds risky." Finn said.

"It's my only option."

"Well then at least let us come with you," Cleo offered.

"You sure you two wanna do that?"

"Yes."

"Alright, but you best stay out of harm's way. I don't want the concern for your safety to distract me."

After their discussion was over, Cleo decided to go to the hot springs to wash up. It really soothed her and the bruises on her cheek and knees had greatly faded. After her bath, she soon rejoined them in their room and went to bed. But she could hardly sleep that night because she was thinking about what forbidden secrets Ganondorf might be learning or already know, how worried sick her dad might be feeling right now and worst of all, wondering if she and her brother were ever going to go home.

* * *

><p>Link rousted them out of bed several hours later. It was still black out, with a tint of dark blue on the horizon. They had some breakfast, paid and checked out, then went over to the Sanctuary. Link got his Epona ready while Renado provided another horse for Finn. The shaman's daughter, Luda gave Cleo her backpack, fully mended. It was time to go. Cleo climbed onto the horse with her brother and held on tight. They traveled back north, through the Eldin field and by the time they reached the bridge, the sun was almost peeking out. They looked over at the other side. Ganondorf wasn't there. After waiting awhile, they heard distant, heavy galloping and saw someone riding on a solid black stallion.<p>

"He's here," said Link. He started forward.

"Be careful," Cleo pleaded.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda series do not, repeat, _not_ belong to me. They rightfully belong to Miyamoto. (May he continue to make exellent games for the rest of his days. What does belong to me are Cleo, Finn, Syrilla and Katakina.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Link stepped onto the bridge, aligning Epona in the middle. He brandished his sword, waiting. Both he and Ganon were standing still, their mounts occasionally pawing the ground. Half a minute had passed, which felt like an eternity to Finn and Cleo. And the entire time the siblings were barely breathing. The first morning rays finally showed themselves.

The moment those rays hit the bridge, Ganon's horse reared back with an aggressive shriek and then he charged. Link responded quickly, riding toward his opponent. The two were speedily approaching the middle, looking like they were about to collide. And then with the loud clashing of swords, they passed each other. They turned around and charged again. Once more, they crossed swords and Link was hit. With a yell of pain, he nearly fell off Epona who was galloping dangerously close to the edge. Cleo screamed with fear. Link approached his friends as he righted himself.

"Are you okay?" Cleo asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, but that's not important. I think I saw your book on the last pass." Link claimed. "It's in a strap on the right side of his saddle."

"Listen, I've got an idea." Finn said. "When you're near him again, I'm going to shoot at him to catch him off guard. That's when you grab the book."

"But Finn, you could hit Link." Cleo pointed out.

"Don't worry, I won't. Ganon's much taller, it'll be easy." He turned to Link again. "You'll only have a second, so be quick. And there's also going to be a very loud sound, so try not to jump when you hear it."

"What loud sound?" Link asked.

"Just trust me on this, okay?"

After being given some water from Cleo, the hero went right back on the bridge. For the final time, he charged at Ganondorf. When they both reached the middle, there was indeed a loud sound as Finn fired his gun. Ganon suddenly came to a halt, causing his horse to rear again and turn 90 degrees to the left. This was Link's chance. With a quick swish of his sword, he cut the book loose. However, it flew away before he could grab it and landed halfway off the edge.

"NO!" Cleo gasped.

"IF THAT BOOK FALLS, WE'LL BE STUCK HERE FOREVER!" Finn exclaimed.

Time seemed to have slowed down... The travel guide tipped over and was off the bridge completely... It was plummeting down toward the black pit... Link pulled out his clawshot and aimed carefully... It shot out at the guide... And hit it's mark.

It all happened in just a couple of seconds. The book was brought back safely and by the time Ganon could strike at him, Link had already pulled away and was heading back to Finn and Cleo. The hero looked back, expecting his enemy to charge again. But to his great surprise, Ganondorf had done the opposite.

"Hmph... I will return..." He said with a smirk. He turned straight around and rode away until he disappeared into the canyons.

"I don't get it. Why challenge me at all if you're not going to fight?" Link asked, quizzically.

Finn started cheering and whooping, shouting things such as "You did it!" and "That was awsome!" while Cleo let out a sigh of relief. Link went over to their side, handing over the travel guide.

"Thank you so much," she said.

"Finn, what _was_ that noise anyway? It sounded like a bomb."

"Oh that? That was uh... it was my gun," Finn confessed.

"A gun? What's that?" Link asked.

"It's a projectile weapon, an advanced one." Finn showed it to him.

"I've never seen anything like this before. Huh." Link gave back the gun. "Well, let's go to the castle town bar to celebrate. I'm paying," he offered.

Cleo turn to Finn. "Can we?"

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay in Hyrule a little longer." Finn thought out loud.

They set off back to the town and entered Telma's Bar. They had drinks and talked about their exciting adventure. Telma offered Cleo free milk after hearing what she had gone through.

"I don't want it free," Cleo said.

"Listen honey, you've been a brave girl, standing up to that monstrous jerk. Give me one good reason why It shouldn't be on me?"

"Because I've also been stupid."

"Now don't you call yourself that young lady!" Telma said sternly. "You're smart enough."

Cleo finally accepted her milk. She felt tired, but after drinking it, she was a lot better. Telma smiled at her.

Finn noticed Link wasn't enjoying his drink very much. "Is something wrong?"

"...Nothing, it's just... I still don't understand why Ganondorf ran away. It's not like him to give up that easily."

"Look, don't worry about it. We got the book back. Mission accomplished."

"I know, but still... I can't help but feel like he's up to something," Link said with concern.

When "The Group" took interest in the travel guide, Cleo decided to show it off, letting them read some of the pages.

"This is a most interesting book," replied the scholar, Shad. "It even tells you about the Oocca."

"I wonder who wrote this? Do you know?" Ashei asked Cleo.

"I don't know. There was no name," she said with a shrug.

"Well, it dosn't really matter. What matters is to keep it safe."

"Hold on, it looks like there's a page missing." The one who pointed it out was Auru, the oldest member of "The Group".

"Wait, are you sure." Cleo asked.

"There's small pieces of paper sticking out, like the page has been ripped out."

"Hey guys, c'mere!" Cleo called her friends over.

"What is it?" Finn asked.

"Auru said-"

"I heard," Link said. "I don't have long ears for nothing you know."

She showed them the place where the missing page was supposed to be.

Finn stared at it. "What section is this?"

"The 'artifacts section,'" she answered.

"Look." Link pointed at something. It was a strand of red hair. He picked it up. "This is Ganon's."

"You know what I think?" Telma said, walking over to them. "I think _he_ was the one who stole that page. And, most likely, he still has it with him."

"If that's the case?" Finn turned back to Cleo. "Tell me, what was the page about? You remember?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know at all. I didn't read that far. It's a big book."

"That's okay. Whatever information he had stolen, it's about an artifact," Finn claimed.

"Yes, but which kind?" Link asked.

"Knowing Ganon, it's ether powerful or dangerous or both," Finn guessed.

"I think I know someone who might be able to help you with this mystery item," said Auru. "In fact, she's not too far from here."

"Madame Fanadi?" Cleo asked.

"No, of course not. I mean Princess Zelda."

Her eyes lit up with awe. "Really? We're going to see Zelda?"

"If she could truly help you, then yes, you must see her."

"In that case, lets go to the palace," said Link.

"But we're not allowed in the castle, are we?" Finn asked.

"Don't worry. The princess has given me full permission to enter at any time."

After finishing their drinks (And asking Telma if they could borrow one of her bottles), the trio went outside to the Central Square. It was a beautiful, partly cloudy morning when they approached the front gate and went past the guards.

They stepped into the main hall where a maid greeted them. "Do you wish to seek audience with the king?"

"With the princess," requested Link.

"We need to ask her about something important," Cleo said.

"Ah, yes. She is in her study. Please, right this way." She led them to a series of hallways and ante-chambers. Cleo was looking all around her and occasionally stopping briefly to look at something really interesting, such as a vase with three beautiful woman on it or the paintings of the royal family. Finally, they reached a door where the maid knocked.

"Yes?" said a gentle voice from behind the door.

"You have visitors Your Highness."

"Who is it?"

"It is the hero, Link with two strangers."

"You may bring them in."

The maid opened the door for them and dismissed herself. They stepped inside the study and saw someone sitting by the window, reading a book. The morning sun shining upon her. It was a radiantly fair maiden in an elegant, regal dress adorned with gold and diamonds. She looked up from her reading and smiled. Cleo's heart pounded when she saw Princess Zelda. For some reason, standing in her presence made the ten year old feel peaceful and content.

"Link, it's so good to see you again. It's been three years since we last met."

"I'm sorry Princess, I've been kinda busy," Link replied.

"That's perfectly understandable. Now who are your friends here?" Zelda turned her attention to the two siblings, Cleo did not hesitate in bowing to her.

Finn just stood there awkwardly. "Finn!" Cleo sternly whispered.

"Oh, right." He too bowed. "Hello Your Majesty, I'm Finn and this is my sister Cleo."

"It's a pleasure to meet you two. I can tell you're not from around here. Where are you from?" asked Zelda.

"Well uh... far away. Way farther than you can imagine," he answered. "But that's not important. We're here to tell you that Ganondorf has come back."

The princess' eyes widened in a slight shock, but when she spoke, her voice was steady. "...How did he return?"

"I assure you that what happened yesterday had nothing to do with us," Finn answered. Cleo didn't say anything or look at him, but stared determinedly at a bit of wall. Zelda listened to the whole tale intently, from their visit to Hyrule (Without letting her know they're from another world), to the encounter with Ganon, to the Hylian Travel Guide being stolen, then getting it back and finally, to their learning that a page on ancient items was gone. "We believe that Ganon has taken it. But the problem is that we don't know what it contained. That's why we came to you, to ask if you know anything else besides the Triforce that he might be going after." Finn finished.

Zelda thought hard for a moment. "I'm afraid there are a lot of magical and powerful artifacts out there that he might use for his own selfish desires. Many more still that I have never yet heard of. However, there is a place I _do_ know that will hold some answers to your questions."

"Where's that?" asked Cleo.

"The Temple of Time."

"So we're off to the Sacred Grove then," said Link.

"Indeed." Zelda went over to an end table with a little box on it. She opened it and pulled out two crystal pendants. She handed them to Finn and Cleo. "The grove is tricky. If you ever get seperated, use these gossip stones to communicate with each other."

"Thank you," said Cleo.

"Yeah, thanks," said Finn.

"I wish you good luck." The princess looked at Cleo. "And be strong."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda series do not, repeat, _not_ belong to me. They rightfully belong to Miyamoto. (May he continue to make exellent games for the rest of his days. What does belong to me are Cleo, Finn, Syrilla and Katakina.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

They were back at the stables, getting ready to go to Faron Province. While Finn was packing food, he noticed that Cleo was very silent. "Hey, you alright sis?"

Cleo seemed to have ignored him. ... ... ..._I wonder if_..._? What if_..._?_ she thought.

"_Hello_, earth to Cleo?"

She finally snapped out of it. "Hmm? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking..."

"Are you two ready?" Link asked.

"Yeah, we're ready," Cleo said suddenly before Finn could answer.

They then mounted their horses and took off south, traveling through the place where Finn and Cleo first started. He quietly reminded her that they could go home anytime, now that they've got their travel guide back, but she told him that she's got a sick feeling in her stomach about what Ganondorf might be after and she has to find out the truth behind the missing page before she could leave Hyrule. They entered the woods and trotted through the trees for a good while. When they approached Trill's Shop (Which meant that they were almost to their destination), Link got some oil for his lantern and dropped rupees in a box.

"It's going to be dark in some places," Link said. "We're going to travel on foot." He lead the siblings toward the path to the Forest Temple before veering slightly off to one side and stopped near a ledge. He pointed to a large chasm. "That is the way we must go. A skull kid guards the Sacred Grove."

"Yeah, I know tha-" Finn said, but was suddenly interupted by Cleo's elbow in his side.

"How do we get across?" she asked.

"It'll be no problem with my clawshots," Link answered. "Ladies first?"

Cleo approached him, but Finn put his arm up to stop her. "Now hold on a sec! Sis, maybe you should wait there by the shop until we come back."

"But Finn, I want to go!" Cleo protested.

"The Sacred Grove might be too dangerous! You'll get hurt!"

"No I won't! I'm sure I won't!"

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Because I've read that sku-"

"Stop arguing, both of you!" Link scolded. "Cleo, I can only take you if you're absolutely sure you can handle the danger."

"If I can handle Ganondork, I can handle anything," Cleo said confidently.

"You were just lucky!" Finn disagreed. Cleo however, had already made up her mind and climbed onto Link's back.

"Now hold on tight." Link felt her arms wrapped around his neck. He pulled out his clawshots and fired at the nearest hanging tree root dangling from a cliff. And then he started spidering across the chasm. Her arms started constricting him as he soared over another part of the seemingly bottomless pit. "Hey, not _too_ tight!" he choked.

"Sorry," Cleo apologized. After a while, they finally reached the other side, stopping in front of a cave entrance. "Was I too heavy for you?"

"Nah, it's fine. I'm used to having someone on my back. I'll get your brother next."

"I hope Finn's not too heavy. He _has_ gained a little weight lately," she said.

"I'll be back. Don't go in there yet, stay put." Link left Cleo on the cliff. She watched him disappear behind a canyon wall. A few minutes passed and she decided to drop some pebbles down the chasm to see how far down it goes. She counted the seconds until she heard the distant plunk at forty. Then she heard something that's coming from the cave entrance. At first, it was so faint that she couldn't make out what it was. But after straining to hear, Cleo now realized that it was music, coming from pipes.

Link finally came back with Finn. Her brother walked over to her and put his hands to his hips, looking annoyed.

"What?" Cleo asked innocently.

"I heard that 'gained a little weight' comment through the gossip stone, that's what."

"Oops," she said, looking embarrassed.

"Let's just go in," Finn said.

Going through the opening, they entered what appeared to be a cross between a forest and a cavern. The rock walls were covered with vines and roots, the ground was heavy with foliage and there were a few trees with branches that spread out everywhere overhead, making up the ceiling. Just as Link had said, it was dark for there was very little sunlight peeking through the branches. He brought out his lantern and lit it. They looked all around the place, but couldn't see an opening or a pathway. They appeared to be at a dead end. Throughout their entire time in this grove, the music could be heard and it sounded closer than before.

"Nowhere to go, we'll have to wait." As soon as Link said "have", the music stopped. It was now eerily silent. "Guys, keep your eyes and ears open."

Suddenly with a loud blare, rustling wind and a rattling sound, four wooden marionettes appeared and surrounded the team. They were just creepily hanging there by invisible strings and staring at Link and his friends with red eyes on lopsided heads. They closed in, but were soon thwarted by a sword, bullets and a metal bat. Then in a puff of smoke, they vanished.

"They're not that tough!" Finn said with a laugh.

"It's not over yet," Link said. "We have yet to see the skull kid."

Cleo's heart was hammering in both fear and excitement. She kept turning round and round on the spot, trying to detect movement. And after her third turnabout, she saw a pair of glowing orange-red eyes staring at her from one corner. She let out a sharp gasp.

Link and Finn immediately turned to see a small, skinny figure crouching there. It had grey skin with silver markings on it's face and stripes on it's arms and legs. It wore a burnt orange tunic, pointed hat and pair of buckled shoes. It was decorated with a broad, wooden necklace and several leaves, the largest one was worn on it's back like a cape. It was as big as Cleo, but when it finally stood straight up (which was rare since it prefered squatting), the skull kid was half a head taller than she was.

It cocked it's head at them in the very same way as the puppets did, grinning like a cheshire cat. "You came back and you've brought new friends," the skull kid giggled with a high-pitched, whispery voice. It was talking to Link.

"Skull kid, do we have to play your game to re-enter the Temple of Time?" Link asked.

"We have not played for three years, I was getting lonely." The skull kid held up what looked like a large flute with many bells and a lantern was held in it's other hand.

"As the hero, I've hardly time to play. Especially if Hyrule might be in danger."

"Well, whatever. Now that you're here, you _must_ play with me, you and your new friends." And with that, it blew it's strange instrument and more puppets came. Then the skull kid ran off through a tunnel that had just appeared.

Once again, they defeated their opponents with ease. Link turned to the siblings. "It's playing hide and seek with us. We must beat the skull kid to gain access to the temple." Then he left to give chase.

Finn was about to follow when he noticed Cleo hadn't moved, she was just standing there like a statue looking grave. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I..." She couldn't seem to talk at first, but finally managed. "I don't like hide and seek."

"But why not? You're not actually scared of the skull kid, are ya?"

"It's not that Finn! It's just that-" Cleo caught herself, closing her mouth. She looked as though she almost let something slip, something either embarrassing or forbidden.

"C'mon Cleo, you can tell me, what is the problem?"

She didn't answer, but shook her head. "Let's just get this over with."

As they went through the tunnel, Finn started wondering what could possibly be bugging his sister.

All three were running around the grove looking for their quarry while going through areas with old ruins, a few skulls and a waterfall. They managed to spot the imp here and there, and tried to fire at it. The puppets would randomly reappear, annoying the hell out of Finn. Oddly enough, they hadn't touched Cleo, she said that skull kids never attack children. But the marionettes were nothing compared to the traps he kept falling into, like a hidden pitfall or a leg snare. Each time they would hear laughter. They finally reached an ancient, crumbling fountain as they took down another one of the wooden horde.

The skull kid appeared at the top in a whirl of leaves. "You broke my toys," it said. "No worries, I'll summon them again... and again... and again and again andagainandagaingangangangan!" It was hop dancing like crazy.

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Finn screamed at it.

"Make me!" It turned around, slapping and wiggling it's little butt at him.

"That does it!" He whipped out his gun and started shooting, only to keep missing and it disappeared again.

"Finn please, you'd best not lose your temper. This is exactly what the skull kid wants." Link explained calmly. "It's _trying_ to make you lose your focus."

Before Finn could snap at him, another blare was sounded and soon a whole army of puppets appeared. "There must be a couple dozen of these things!"

Music began playing again and Cleo looked up to see the skull kid up on a tree branch, playing it's flute. The tree looked climbable.

"Finn, Link keep them busy. I'll be back," she whispered before ducking under one of the puppets and sneaking away.

"Cleo, wait! What are you-" But Finn was interrupted and forced to fight the puppets alongside Link.

Cleo climbed up the tree, hoping the skull kid wouldn't see her. Fortunately, it was too busy playing it's favorite music and watching Link and Finn's struggle to notice that it was being sneaked upon. She carefully got on to the branch and, pulling out her bat, inched closer... closer... closer... It turned around. Cleo quickly swung, only to be blocked by it's flute.

"Nice try," the skull kid giggled. It swung back, disarming her. The bat fell on the ground ten feet below. "What are you going to do now?" Cleo then pulled out her travel guide. "What's that, a story book?"

THWACK! She smacked the guide in it's face and the skull kid, looking quite surprised, fell off the branch. Immediately, the puppets all vanished. Cleo looked down to see it flat on it's back before picking itself up.

The skull kid giggled again. "You are fun!" it said to Cleo. "We should play more often. But first, on to the temple as promised." It disappeared one last time before a new opening appeared.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda series do not, repeat, _not_ belong to me. They rightfully belong to Miyamoto. (May he continue to make exellent games for the rest of his days. What does belong to me are Cleo, Finn, Syrilla and Katakina.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

The team entered the old ruins of the Temple of Time. They headed to a small area that was once a chamber and Link approached a pedestal. Regaining the Master Sword, he told the two that they were going to travel to the past. Then they went through the double doors that were supposed to be the entrance to the temple and seemingly lead to nowhere. When the doors opened, they could see the whole place in it's prime. Then Link used the pedestal again to make the stairs appear, leading them into the dungeon.

Link remembered the place like it was yesterday, especially with the puzzles. However, they were now going down some new pathways he'd never been to before. He no longer needed the small statues to use as weights for switches or giant scales, for he had his friends to help him out with those kinds of things. After going through rooms, dealing with the monsters, and finding a slingshot for Cleo (Some kid must've left it on the floor by accident), they finally entered the boss's chamber.

There was nothing there except a stone face and hands on the wall. The door behind them barred itself and the eyes of the face began to glow. Then there was a voice that sounded similar to Darth Vader's, without the mechanical breathing of course. _"Wielder of the blade of evil's bane, what is your purpose here."_

Link stepped foward. "We're here for knowledge, Ganondorf is after something and we need to find out what that is."

_"To seek the truth in this temple, you must prove yourself."_ Then the face and hands came out of the wall. _"Prepare for the trial!"_

The stone being began waving his hands to knock Link and his friends down. There were either gems or eyes on it's palms and Finn and Cleo shot at them. Once they were paralyzed, Link threw a bomb at the face then charged at it with a few slashes. They had to repeat the process, while it fought back with lasers and bombs. But they've managed to finish it off in the end.

The stone face and hands returned to the wall. _"Well done. You may proceed."_ A door appeared underneath it.

When they stepped through, the team found themselves in a circular room where every inch of wall was covered in hieroglyphs and in the middle of the room was another pedestal. They all looked up. There didn't seem to be a ceiling and if there was, it was so high, you couldn't see it. And the hieroglyphs stretched on for miles.

"Holy cow! Where are we supposed to start?" Finn exclaimed, his voice was echoing up the room.

Link looked at the pedestal. "Cleo, is there anything in that book about this?"

She quickly pulled out her travel guide and flipped through the pages until she found the right one. "It says here that if you place the Master Sword in the pedestal of knowledge, all the answers you seek will come to you, but it also says that the sword will lose some of it's power of light in the process."

"Is that all?" Link asked. Cleo nodded. "Well then here goes nothing. You two might want to stand back." He then drew out his sword and plunged it down. As soon as it sunk in, everything went bright and blurry.

_He saw fire everywhere. Bodies littered the ground. Everything was burning, but he heard no screams. There was not a living soul in sight. The world he stood in was in ruin. It looked as if it had been destroyed in one huge, terrible blast. There was nothing left... except... there _is_ something there... floating towards him. It was an object... and it was alive. "Li-k- Lin- can y- Link wha- LINK!"_

He was back in the present, _literally_ in the present. They were no longer in the Temple of Time, but in the ruins once again. Link looked up and saw Finn and Cleo looking relieved.

"It's about time you woke up! You were out for an hour!" Finn said.

"What?" Link asked, confused. "But how did we-"

"We had to drag you outta there after you fainted. We also pulled out the sword and took it with us."

"Link, what did you learn?" asked Cleo.

"I saw something. Something evil. It was like a face, but it's unmoving and emotionless. If I'm not mistaken, it might have been a mask."

"...Mask?" Finn repeated in a slightly higher pitch.

"What did it look like?" Cleo asked anxiously.

"It had big, round eyes, spikes all around it, two on top, four on each side and it was heart shaped."

Both Finn and Cleo's jaws dropped in horror.

* * *

><p>"I just... don't believe it," Cleo said weakly after being silent for a good while.<p>

"I can't believe it either, can't believe that I had completely forgotten about that godforsaken mask! I mean, how could I be so stupid as to miss it?" Finn shouted at himself.

After what Link had told them about what he saw in his vision, the siblings, at first, didn't want to believe it at all. But the more they thought about it, the more it made sense. It was exactly what Ganondorf would go after above all else, even the Triforce. It was so obvious that Finn wanted to hit himself in the face and any other metaphorical bodypart that would hurt the most. Cleo of course knew in the back of her mind about the forbidden artifact, but she wanted to go to the Temple of Time anyway to make sure, _hoping_ that she was wrong.

Link was looking mildly curious. "What are you talking about Finn? Do you know about that mask?"

"Yes, it's called the Majora's Mask and it's extremely dangerous. It nearly flattened Termina," Finn answered.

"I've never heard of it."

"That's because very few people know about it."

"So how is it that you know about it?"

Finn didn't answer. The only way he even knew about it at all was through playing the video game. But how could he explain that to a guy who has never seen video games, let alone played them? It would take a whole lot of very complicated explaining, including the fact that they were from another world. He looked to Cleo as though asking for help.

"We... just heard a story about it, when we were little." It was her best answer and thankfully, Link accepted it.

"Well then, can you tell _me_ the story about the Majora's Mask?"

They went through the tale from it's creation by an unkown ancient tribe to the events that had taken place in Termina. After they were done, it was time to find out what to do next.

"If the mask is truly capable of such calamity, then it is our biggest priority that we get to it before Ganondorf does," Link confirmed. "If he gets his dirty hands on it, his powers will be unimaginable and unstoppable."

"There's only one problem, where exactly _is_ it?" Cleo asked.

"Let's try Termina. We can search there," Finn suggested.

"But Finn, how do you know that it's going to be there?"

"I don't. But it's the only lead we have, so we'll have to go for it." He turned to Link. "So which way to Clock Town?"

He shrugged. "How should I know? I've never been there."

"Don't worry, I've got the travel guide." Cleo pulled out her book again and skimmed through it. "There it is. It's all the way on the other side of the forest. Uh..."

"What is it?"

"Bad news, there's no map of the forest. It says that the Sacred Grove is always mysteriously changing so a map couldn't be created."

"Are you kidding me? It's called a travel guide and it doesn't give you directions? That's just false advertising!"

"So what do we do now, go through trial and error?"

Link shook his head. "I'm afraid that going through the Sacred Grove is almost impossible. It's also called the Lost Woods, for a good reason. Unless you know the whole forest like the back of your hand, know the ins and outs of it, the chances of making it to the other side are very slim."

Something clicked in Cleo's mind. She had a crazy idea. "Wait, I know!" She suddenly ran off.

"Hey, where are you going?" Finn called but Cleo had already left the ruins so he and Link had to follow.

She ran back to the area where the fountain was and started looking around. _Now where _is_ that-?_ Cleo thought. The two she left behind finally caught up with her.

"C'mon Cleo, don't run off on us like that!" Finn said. "What are you doing now?"

Cleo ignored her brother, still searching for something. "Hello? Hellooo?" she called. "Please come out, I wanna talk to you!" There didn't seem to be an answer, only silence greeted her.

Finn was looking at her, trying to figure out who's she's talking to and then it hit him: The skull kid.

Then she moved her hands behind her back, looking innocent and shy. "Listen, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hitting you with that book, I didn't mean to. You just scared me and I reacted and... ..." Cleo was thinking hard. According to the travel guide, skull kids are easily flattered, especially by children. She hoped that this one wasn't an exception. "I need your help. You are a _very_ interesting skull kid, the most interesting one I've ever seen. Who else can I turn to for help? There's really no one as clever and handsome as _you_ are."

There was finally a reaction as she heard a familiar giggle from the skull kid as it dropped down from a tree. It was beaming at her while Finn was staring slightly openmouthed. "You've certainly got good taste," It said. "What do you need my help for?"

"There's another country on the other side of the Lost Woods. We need to get there as soon as possible. Do you know the way?"

"Of course I do, the woods are my home. But why are you in such a hurry though?"

Cleo hesitated. She would like to tell him how urgently important it is to get to Termina, but she doesn't want to risk letting another skull kid know about the Majora's Mask. It was bad enough with Ganondorf going after it. She has to come up with a good excuse. "We'll tell you as soon as we get there," she lied.

"Well... I _might_ take you to the other side, but..." Cleo's heart sank a little, she knew that it was up to something. "If you play with me one more time, I'll help you."

"Aww C'mon!" complained Finn. "We've already played your prankish game before!"

"_Finn,_" Link cautioned.

Cleo stared the skull kid in the eyes. "What happens if I lose?"

"I'm glad you asked. If you lose, then you must stay here in the forest with me forever."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda series do not, repeat, _not_ belong to me. They rightfully belong to Miyamoto. (May he continue to make exellent games for the rest of his days. What does belong to me are Cleo, Finn, Syrilla and Katakina.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

There was silence... Cleo was thinking hard now, trying to decide whether or not to take such a risky gamble. She'd need to know the details. "What do I have to do?"

"Simple, just play my three little games. If you beat all of them, you win. But if you fail only once, you lose."

"Is that all?" Then she turned to the others without waiting for an answer. "I need a huddle!"

They were now in a private conversation on what to do. Cleo and Finn were having a subtle argument over this tricky situation. Link suggested that they should all play and take turns for each try. The skull kid was doing a handstand to amuse himself when the talk was over.

Cleo went back to the skull kid who was staring at her upside-down. "I'll accept your challenge, under one condition: We get three chances, one for each of us."

It righted itself up again. "If you wish."

Now it was time to decide who'd go first. They played a little rock-paper-scissors and Link won. He stepped forward, awaiting the first game.

"Let's play a shuffling game. Guess the names of each puppet in a row after their run around." He blew his flute to summon the usual quadruplets and named each one in turn: Numachi, Yama, Umi and Keikoku. Then they randomly moved around pretty quickly before repositioning themselves. The hardest part was that they all looked exactly alike. Fortunately, Link had a good eye and memory and managed to name them all correctly.

It was time for the second game. "Now we're going to play skull kid says," skull kid said. He shooed off three of the puppets. "Skull kid says you must mimic the movement of this marionette." That _did_ sound easy, Link thought, except that over time his opponent moved faster and faster and would occasionally try to psyche him out. Link finally slipped up. "Ooooh, too bad." The little imp started giggling again. "So who wants to go next?"

"This game will be no problem for _me_," Finn spoke up. "I won this kind of game flawlessly a long time ago."

"You mean back when you were in kindergarten?" Cleo asked him.

"Actually, I was ten and it was at my friend's birthday party," defended Finn.

"Sure it was."

But whether he did it at six or ten, it didn't matter. Finn never lost his touch and was able to beat it, with some close calls of course.

"You did good, but the final game will be very difficult," proclaimed the skull kid. He drew a line on the ground and the puppets lined up in front of it. "Drive back all four of them across the line before time runs out."

"How do I know if my time runs out?" asked Finn.

"A leaf will fall from a high branch. If it hits the ground, then it's game over."

"What? That's hardly enough time at all, _even_ from a high branch!"

"Then I suggest that you be fast, if you want to save your little sister from being spirited away by me," the skull kid said slyly.

Finn pulled out his gun and readied himself. He thought that, with the gun, he would be able to finish this quickly, that with one shot, each puppet would fly across the line and it would be over before they even knew it. Except there was one problem: He only had three bullets left. And before he even found more than one rock to drive the last one back, Finn's time was up.

"Damn," he quietly swore.

"I guess that leaves only the girl." It looked at Cleo. "I never got your name. Who are you called?"

"It's Cleo."

"Well Cleo, this is your last chance. You _do_ know that there is no turning back."

Cleo didn't say anything, but nodded. She pulled out her slingshot, getting ready.

When the game started again, Cleo was at first getting the hang of it, but she soon realized that it was a lot harder than she thought. The puppets were advancing faster than the projectiles were pushing them back and she was getting more and more panicky, making her sloppy. Finn tried to cheer her on saying "C'mon Cleo, you can do it", but it didn't help one bit. It was already over...

"Well well well... Looks like you lost..." The imp walked toward Cleo, who had sunk to her knees. "I hope you're ready to spend an eternity in the forest with me... and become a skull kid."

Finn mouthed "no", looking horror struck. Cleo also looked a little scared, feeling like she had lead in her stomach. Was she never going to see her family again? Must she say goodbye to her brother forever? Is there no escape from this fate?

"Gotcha!" the skull kid suddenly said.

Cleo looked up, stunned. "W-what?"

He was laughing. "You fell for my bluff! You should look at yourselves!"

"You mean... it was all just a... joke?"

Finn stomped foward. "How could you! You scared the living daylights outta us!"

"Well-ll-ll, it was f-f-funny," he said between bouts of laughter.

Finn's face went red. "I'll show you funny!" He was about to charge at the skull kid in anger when Link held him back.

"Finn! Calm down! Do you want to blow our only chance to get to Termina?"

He whipped around at Link. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if you do anything to anger the skull kid, then all our hard efforts will be for nothing. He'll just leave and not help us at all."

"That doesn't matter, we've failed the test!"

"I _did_ say that if you played with me one more time, I would help you," the skull kid reminded them. "And I had plenty of fun with you." He turned to Cleo. "I will lead you to the other end of the forest as promised."

Cleo couldn't help but smile. "Thank you... SK."

"SK?" The skull kid looked curious.

"Oh, well I thought I'd give you a nickname, since skull kid is _sorta_ long."

"...Huh, no one gave me a nickname before..." He seemed to be deep in thought, then his face suddenly brightened. "I like it!" Then he began to walk off. "Well... follow me." He skipped away, while saying his new name over and over in singsong.

"'Sorta long'? Yeah right!" Finn said to Cleo.

"Well it is!"

"They both have exactly two syllables!"

"I don't care! I just want to call him SK because it's easier! Now let's hurry up and follow him!" Cleo then walked off without a backward glance.

Finn let out a frustrated sigh. "_I_ think she's just calling him that because she's starting to like him." He felt a hand on his shoulder. "What Link?" He turned to see the hero hold out his old steel sword.

"It's about time you had this. Since your gun is useless now, you need to rearm yourself."

"I don't know how to fight with a real sword," Finn confessed.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you... the same way it was taught to me."

"...Thanks."

They started their travels through the Lost Woods, now with the skull kid (Renamed SK) on their team. After a couple of hours of trudging across the foliage, the sun was dipping low behind the trees, bathing them in a fiery golden light. Every once in a while, SK would walk in a strange way, such as hand-walking or cartwheeling or rolling in a ball. They were mostly silent throughout their trip until Cleo decided to speak up.

"Hey Finn?"

"Yeah?" he answered without looking at her.

"There's something that I'm worried about."

"Like what?"

"Well... so what if... what if we do get to Termina and we search all over for... _it_?"

Finn finally looked at his sister. "What do you mean?"

"Finn, what if it's not there at all? If it isn't, then we would've wasted a whole lot of time and Ganondorf-"

"Look, don't worry about Ganondorf, okay? I really don't think he knows it's whereabouts any better than we do. And even if it's not there, I'm sure we'll at least find some clues to it's true location."

"But Ganon has the page!"

"Cleo, I highly doubt that the page contains that kind of information." Finn said, waving away her theory. "Think about it. If _you_ were the author, would you write down where to find a super dangerous cursed item?"

"Well... I guess you're right."

"So don't worry about it. I'll bet you anything, Ganon is miles away from finding the Majora's Mask."

They suddenly heard a yelp and a loud THUMP ahead of them and they looked up to see SK flat on his face with a thin cloud of dust enveloping him.

"SK, what happened? Are you all right?" Cleo called.

The skull kid slowly got himself back up and looked back at her. "Uh..." He looked stunned. "Nothing... just tripped... I trip all the time." He brushed himself off. "Well, let's keep mooning- uh, moving! Sorry, tongue slip." He started walking again, but more casually this time.

Finn and Cleo looked at each other. "Okaaay," said Finn.

* * *

><p>Darkness had fallen and Link decided they should stop and rest for the night. After eating the food Telma had provided them, they went to sleep on the mats of leaves they had made. Last time Finn had checked on his sister, before falling asleep, Cleo was lying on her own mat while SK was snoozing on a leaf hammock he'd made himself at least three feet from her. When morning came, Finn was the first to wake up (a little earlier than expected) and when he looked over at Cleo, she wasn't sleeping by herself now. The skull kid was lying right next to her.<p>

"What the-!" Finn gaped at them. He felt his face grow hot. How _dare_ it...

Then he saw the flute SK uses and got an idea, an idea to get back at that imp. Finn picked it up and blew into it as hard as he could. The loud blast echoed throughout the woods making everyone jump, but SK jumped the highest, screaming at the top of his lungs in fright.

"Finn, what are you doing, waking up the whole forest!" exclaimed Link.

But Link's anger was nothing compared to the anger SK showed. After snatching his flute back, his whole body was shaking, the tip of his hat pointing straight up.

"Youuuuuuu! DON'T! EVER! DO! THAT! AGAIN!" At each big word, SK stomped his feet. Those stomps were so loud that a flock of birds flew off from a nearby tree, chirping loudly.

"Whoa, he's heavier than he looks," Finn whispered.

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

"Nothing!"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda series do not, repeat, not belong to me. They rightfully belong to Miyamoto. (May he continue to make exellent games for the rest of his days. What does belong to me are Cleo, Finn, Syrilla and Katakina.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

"You shouldn't have done that," Cleo said coldly after the team had been walking for a while.

"You _do_ realize that he was sleeping next to you," Finn explained.

"He had to, he was having a bad dream!"

"Now what kind of a bad dream would a skull kid have?"

"I didn't ask him and I don't want to!"

"Guys, are you going to keep arguing or are we going to Clock Town?" Link asked impatiently, looking back at them.

"Sorry," said Finn.

After a few more hours of walking (Finn and Cleo decided to stay quiet), they came to a large log that was wider than a full grown man is tall, much to SK's great surprise.

"Huh?" He ran over to it. "I don't remember that being here!"

"When was the last time you were here?" asked Cleo.

"It was a long time ago."

"If we have to go through here, we'll need to remove it somehow," said Link.

But despite all four of them pushing with all their strength, the log would not budge an inch. "Must weigh a ton," Finn muttered, exausted. SK climbed on top and started stomping on it without much success.

"Look, there's deku sticks." Cleo pointed toward three long sticks lying on the ground.

Link's face brightened. "Hey, good thinking! Let's grab a stick."

Even though the sticks looked weak, it was not so. Deku wood is very strong, according to the travel guide and the sticks were proving helpful. After a few seconds, they managed to push the log free. But as soon as the log started rolling, they each remembered something with a jolt in their stomach: SK was still on the log.

"Oh crap," said Finn as they saw SK logrolling down the hill against his will, yelling all the way. It crashed into a pair of trees and the skull kid was flying away. They ran down the hill and past the log and into a new grove with a large stump in the middle.

"SK, where are you!" Cleo called. They heard struggling groans and looked up to see a pair of wriggling legs sticking out of a large knot on a tree.

"Quick, pull him out!" Link comanded. They each grabbed a leg and tugged their friend out.

SK shook his head. "That was cool! Let's do that again!"

"Oh SK," Cleo said. She looked over at the stump and noticed something. "Hey, what's that?"

The rest followed her gaze to the stump and saw... They went closer to get a better look at what they saw and sure enough, there was some carved drawings on the stump. There was an imp, a boy wearing the legendary hero's clothes, two fairies and four really tall men in the background.

"What's this?" Link asked.

"I-I think..." Cleo paused. "I think that's the imp, the imp from the story we told you yesterday." She pointed at the four beings. "If I remember correctly, these are the giant guardians of Termina."

"So that means that imp was the one who wore the Major-" Link trailed off when his eyes fell on SK. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Both Finn and Cleo now looked at SK who was staring at the picture in a very strange way. He was the farthest from the stump, but when he walked foward, he now became the closest and then he slowly reached out and touched the carved image. The siblings looked at both SK and the imp on the stump (Who looked remarkably alike) and they now realized... The imp _was_ SK.

They were all silent for a moment before SK turned to one of the others and spoke. "Cleo, I'd like to give you something." Before Cleo could ask what he would give her, the skull kid walked away to a nearby tree and grabbed the lowest branch. "I suggest you all stand back." He pulled down the branch and they heard wooden clicks, whirls and rope tightening. Then they saw the stump lifting up to reveal a big hole.

"Whoa, what is that?" Finn asked.

SK looked around him to see if there was anyone else there, although he knew there really wasn't. "It leads to my secret hiding place," SK whispered. "It's where I keep some treasure and mementos and such." He began climbing down the ladder. "Well, you coming? It's going to close automatically in a moment."

They all shrugged and followed him down into the dim hole. Link was the last to enter and as soon as his head went below ground the stump closed up again. It was dark at first before SK lit his lantern. He led them through a tunnel until they reached a room full of interesting things such as old antiques, knick knacks forged from natural things, a few wind instruments and a collection of masks on the wall.

"This's quite a collection you've got here," said Cleo.

"What are you going to give Cleo?" Link asked.

"Just a second," SK said as he went halfway behind a box and came right back with a sword and shield. "That metal club of yours won't work on some monsters in Termina. You will need these." He handed them to Cleo who recognized the gilded sword.

"Thank you."

"Is that all?" asked Finn.

"No, there's one more." SK began to rummage through more things. "Now _where_ is it? I know it's around here somewhere." He tossed aside a piccolo, a moon's tear, a blue cane rod and a red cap with a letter M on it. "Aha! Here it is!" He pulled out a strange looking magnifying glass. It was purple with a slit pupil on the glass. "There are lots of hidden things in Termina and this tool will help guide you to them. It's called-"

"The Eye of Truth!" Cleo finished.

"Huh, that's strange. How do you know about it?"

"Oh uh, I read about it in the travel guide," she quickly explained. Seeing the puzzled look on the skull kid's face she added with embarrassment, "It's the book I smacked you with."

"Guys, look! You're not going to believe it!" Finn was pointing up on the wall of masks and their gaze followed to where he was indicating and saw what it was. Both Cleo and Link were completely speechless. There was no way it could be here, yet here it was, as clear as day. Finn turned to SK in utter disbelief. "You have the Majora's Mask?"

"No... That is just a fake copy. I made it myself." SK answered unenthusiastically.

"Why would you carve something like that?" Link asked, still looking at the mask.

The skull kid put his hands to his hips. "If you must know, I made it as a reminder of my... past mistakes."

"I knew there was something fishy about you skull kid!" Finn said. "So you really are the one who wore that accursed mask, but the fact that you still have it-"

"Didn't you hear me? I told you it's a fake!" SK shouted at him. "Look, I will show you." He climbed up and grabbed the mask.

"Wait, hold on-!" Finn panicked. But SK had already put it on and then he looked at them.

"Ooooh, look at me. I'm a scary skull kid. Ooooooooh..." After showing off with a bit of posing and head rattling, SK took it off. "See? Fake!" He hung it up again and sighed. "I'm not proud... for what I did back then... ... Even though I was not myself... that I was just being controlled... I still feel guilt. I did alot of terrible things... made everyone suffer, especially children... and anyone else who didn't even do anything mean to me... Anyone who crossed my path was a victim..." He finally turned to face the others. "I don't expect any of you to understand what it's like... to feel responsible for the tragedies that happened in the past."

At these words Cleo hung her head and tears formed in her eyes.

"I know how sorry you are and I won't blame you for whatever wrong you did." Link said. "Like you said, you were just being controlled. Now listen, there's something you need to know. You see-"

"I already know," SK interupted. "I _did_ overhear the siblings talking about that mask."

"...Right."

"Why exactly are you trying to find it anyway?"

"Because we _have_ to," answered Cleo after quickly wiping her eyes, hoping no one saw her cry. She told the skull kid why it was crucial to find and destroy the mask before a power hungry man could reach it. "And if you know where it _really_ is, then I'd appreciate it if you tell us. We can't let Ganondorf fulfill his evil plan."

"...Sorry Cleo, but I don't know myself. The last time I ever saw it was when it was returned to that mask salesman. He was always travelling and it was almost a hundred years ago."

She knew, of course, that that answer was coming. But it was worth a shot anyway. Cleo turned to her brother. "Do you think we should go back? I'm not so sure that it's there now."

Finn shook his head. "We didn't come all this way just to turn back, now that we're getting close to Clock Town."

"Finn's right," agreed Link. "It's too late to go back to square one. We need to keep going."

"All right," Cleo shrugged. She looked down at her shoes and started rubbing one of them.

"Well, guess what? Clock Town is just around the corner," SK announced. "It won't be long now!"

"That's good to hear," Link said.

They were all starting to leave the dark room toward the exit. All except for Cleo. "Hey, aren't you coming?" Finn asked.

"In a minute. You go on ahead, I'll catch up with you. I think there's something stuck on my sole."

They waited five minutes before Cleo finally came out of the hole. "It's about time!" Finn said impatiently.

"Sorry," she said as she adjusted her backpack.

They traveled through a dark tunnel into a cavern. There was a chasm with island pillars for them to hop across. When they reached a ledge on the other side, they passed a tall, strange tree that looked like it had a face on it. Cleo couldn't help but stare at it. The supposed face appeared to be in a peaceful sleep. In another cave they entered was a flight of stairs. They climbed them and the higher they went, the more they could hear a loud rhythmic sound like a mechanical heartbeat. They hit a trapdoor which was a little heavy, but they managed to push it open and they found themselves in a building with a water-powered clock mechanism. And when they approached a door, they could hear a lot of busy voices coming from behind it. Finn and Cleo nodded at each other before they opened the door and stepped through with Link and SK following. They came out into the sunlight and onto the crowded street of Clock Town.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda series do not, repeat, not belong to me. They rightfully belong to Miyamoto. (May he continue to make exellent games for the rest of his days. What does belong to me are Cleo, Finn, Syrilla and Katakina.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

The place was much more realistic than in the video game, but it was all familiar just the same. Cleo looked up at the clock tower they had just exited and then at the sky above as though she was sorta expecting to see the hideous moon hanging overhead, but it wasn't.

"What are you staring at?" SK asked. He briefly glanced up at the clear sky and then back at her.

"Ohnothing!" she quickly said, lowering her head and blushing.

"Wow look at this place! It's even better than I remembered!" Finn said as his face brightened.

"Have you been here before?" Link asked.

"Oh yeah, a long time ago when I was seven." Of course, that wasn't entirely true. He was playing "Majora's Mask" after Cleo was born. She didn't remember it, but she had managed to watch her brother play it on an emulater years later.

Cleo suddenly heard a low creak behind her and she looked around at the door she had just come through, to see who had made that noise, but there was no one there. She continued to stare at it until she was interupted by the skull kid.

"Hey, you wanna go on a tour with me?" he said cheerfully.

"W-what?" Cleo turned back.

"A tour! I wanna show you around town!"

"Well, um..."

"We don't need a tour," Finn said bluntly. "We _have_ the travel guide."

SK gave him a sour look. "Not to sound _rude_, but I was talking to Cleo, not to _you!_"

"Do you expect me to let my little sister go _alone_ with _you?_" It was apparent to her that Finn still didn't like SK or trust him for that matter. He probably thought that the skull kid would turn her into a bunny rabbit or something.

SK sniffed and turned back to Cleo. "You _do_ trust me don't you?" He held out a hand to her.

She thought for a moment before looking up at him with a gleam of faith in her eyes. "Yes." She held out her own hand and took his.

"We're not on vacation! We're on a mission to save the world!" Finn argued.

"Leave them be. You know SK would never hurt Cleo," Link said. "Besides, it's better if we split up. Let's start asking questions of the townspeople."

Finn sighed. "Fine. Hey, Cleo! Take care of yourself and don't wander too far!"

"OK!" she called over her shoulder.

SK and Cleo went on all four sides of Clock Town, seeing the sights. She soon learned that the Carnival of Time was taking place in six days which reminded her of something. There was another special event that always took place on that day and she was surprised that she had forgotten it. Cleo was even more surprised that it was on the Carnival of Time every year since she was born.

Once again, SK snapped her out of her thoughts. "Hey Cleo, come look at this!" He pointed to a poster on the wall advertising a current attraction called "The Circus of Noir!" And there was a notice pinned next to it that said "We are performing just outside of town until the end of the carnival!"

"That looks interesting." Cleo thought out loud.

"Let's go check it out!" SK grabbed her by the hand and took her to one of the gates where a guard was selling tickets.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me," Link said to a business deku scrub at the north side, trying to get his attention. "Can I ask you something?"<p>

"Wait, hold on," the scrub squeaked, putting on his business hat. "Sure, you may ask away if it's about my bargains and my super low prices!"

"Well, I was wondering if you know anything about the Majora's Mask." The effect was not what Link expected for the deku scrub was now staring wide-eyed at him in shock and suspicion.

"I- well I- Imean uh-" It was stammering. "Listen! Idon'tknowanything! Comebacklater!" It dived right down into it's flower. Link was momentarily speechless.

He saw a woman passing by and he tried talking to her next. "Excuse me."

She turned around. "Can I help you?"

"Well, maybe. Do you know anything about the Majora's Mask?"

"Um..." She was hesitant for a moment before speaking. "Sorry, never heard of it." Then she walked away.

_How could she possibly have not heard of it?_ Link thought. _Didn't she hear the story about it?_ Then he asked an old guy next. "Excuse me," he said a third time.

"Yes?" the old man said brightly.

This time Link took on a more cautious approach. "Have you heard of anything- er- strange happening in Clock Town or anywhere else in Termina?"

"Hmm, let me think... Well I have heard a rumor, of sorts, abou' a thief named Sakon who, apparently, became this here poe a long time ago and is now haunting the Ikana Canyon."

"Actually, I was hoping it was more related to a mask."

"Eh? Woz that? A mask?"

"Yes um, a certain forbidden mask."

"You mean that there Majora's Mask?"

"Yes."

"Have you not heard tell the stories about it?"

"Yes, but for some reason, no one will talk about it."

"Well, I don't see why not. Those there fellas was probably jus' paranoid. The Majora's Mask is a most popular ghost story. Scarin' the little kiddies into behavin' themselves. They was also doing a play abou' it, a musical of sorts, that was to take place on the eve of this here carnival."

"Well, if you know anything else about that mask besides the stories, would you tell me."

The old man now looked at Link with a more thoughful and serious expression. "Now why is it you was so in'erested in this here mask?" he said quietly.

"... ...Nothing really." Link answered. "But thanks anyway. I won't bother you any more."

Link walked away as the old man cheerfully called "Nice chattin' with ya!"

* * *

><p>Cleo and SK had spent fifteen minutes waiting in line for the circus (SK was bouncing up and down in excitement), gave their tickets to the guy at the entrance, bought some popcorn and star bits candy, and found themselves a couple of decent seats. They waited another few minutes before the show started. The ring leader stepped foward to announce the show. He was wearing a monocle, a white top hat and cape and carrying a staff topped with a sapphire. He was talking in third person, probably to impress the audience. Then he stepped aside to reveal the first member of his troup.<p>

There was a big muscle man who looked like he was from Scotland. (That is _if_ he had belonged in Cleo's world) The wrestler showed off his super strength by lifting up heavy objects, such as big logs and boulders and tossing them great distances.

Then a little girl, about Cleo's age, with green pigtails appeared. She demonstrated her incredible shape-shifting abilities by turning into the different races in a puff of smoke. A deku, goron, zora, and even a gerudo. Then she showed off her different outfits instantly.

Next was a woman who looked more like a librarian than an entertainer. She asked for a volunteer and a man from the audience was summoned. She used her hypnotic talent to make that man act like a dog, then a ballet dancer and then an acrobat.

After the sheepish man was excused, a purple and gold jester appeared. He pleased the crowd with the most amazing magic Cleo had ever seen. Disappearing and reappearing, splitting in two, shooting fireworks out of his fingertips. It made a magician at some kid's birthday party look lame.

Finally, the ring leader reappeared and, using magic shadow puppets, told everyone the tale of two lovers from two different worlds sharing a forbidden love. As the sad tale progressed, SK inadvertently reached out to hold Cleo's hand until he realized it at the last second and pulled his own hand away before she could notice.

After the show was over and Cleo and SK left the tent, SK asked "That was pretty fun wasn't it?" Once again, she was deep in thought until she looked up with a "hmm?" "You did enjoy the show, didn't you Cleo?"

She gave a soft smile. "Of course I did. In fact, I really enjoyed hanging out with you... But..."

His face fell a little. "What's wrong?"

"Tell me SK... were you...?"

"What? What did I do?" The skull kid's cheeks started to turn pink.

There was a pause. "It's nothing. Let's just find Finn and Link."

* * *

><p>Just like Link, Finn had been asking questions about the mask, but was getting no where like going on a wild goose chase. He hit the Milk Bar to take a breather. Finn had just won a new crossbow in a shooting gallery and when the game owner asked him where he learned to shoot like that, he answered "Link's Crossbow Training." Now he was drinking milk (Chateau Romani) and listening to the Seven Siren Sisters, an all girl zora band.<p>

Link joined him. "So any luck?" he asked.

"No, can't find anyone helpful," Finn answered with a sigh. "What about you?"

"Well, at first I thought that I wasn't getting any clues at all, except..." Link reached behind his shield and pulled out a piece of paper. "I found this in my pocket and it wasn't there before."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. It says here 'Meet me in the clock tower at midnight'. Someone must have slipped it in, although I have no idea who."

"Excuse me," a doorman interupted. "Is your name Finn?"

"Uh, yes. Why?"

"There's a girl with a skull kid at the door, asking if her brother is in here."

"Cleo? Oh yeah, she's with me."

The doorman nodded and walked away. A moment later Cleo and SK came to them. "Hey Finn."

"So Cleo, how was your date? Did you have fun with your boyfriend?" Finn remarked snidely.

SK looked taken aback while Cleo's face went red, her eyes widening. "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" she loudly retorted. All others in the bar turned their heads to her and some of them laughed, making her face even redder.

* * *

><p>The clock tower was chiming for sundown by the time the team entered the Stock Pott Inn and rented a room. A purple haired woman gave them a room key and they went upstairs to a room with a few bunk beds. After dark, everyone was in bed except for Link who was standing at the window. He couldn't sleep, because he couldn't stop thinking about the mystery person who gave him that message and wondering if it might be a trap. After a while, he noticed something moving in the dark and squinted to see what it was. It was a black hooded figure walking across the street. It stopped and looked up at the inn window, right at Link. After they stared at each other for several seconds (Although it felt like forever to Link), the stranger walked away. And it looked like it was heading for the clock tower. He knew that the stranger wanted him to follow so he grabbed his gear and left the inn. Link tailed the hooded stranger into the tower and when he entered, the figure stood before him, waiting.<p>

"So you are here. Of course, I knew you would be." Then the stranger unhooded himself and he looked very familiar.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda series do not, repeat, not belong to me. They rightfully belong to Miyamoto. (May he continue to make exellent games for the rest of his days. What does belong to me are Cleo, Finn, Syrilla and Katakina.

PS, this next new character was inspired by Berylune-AND-Kanaloa of Deviantart and borrowed from the writer of Twillight Mask (I forgot the person's name and sadly couldn't find him again. If any of you remember it, please tell me in the comments. Thank you!). The character is also sorta my idea too, but I will, of course, give these two credit as well.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Link let out a small gasp. "You... you're the old man I met before!"

He? chuckled, with an unusual girlish tone. "I am no old man," he? said, sounding feminine. "In Termina, things are more than they appear."

Then he? reach up and grabbed his old face and started pulling on it. The face stretched, making it horribly disfigured until it peeled away, revealing a woman's face with slightly squinty eyes and a smile that could make you uneasy. She was wearing a mask the whole time.

Link stared at her. "Who are you?"

She smiled wider. "Names are of no importance."

"Why were you in disguise?"

"I was not," she said, holding up the flappy flesh colored mask she had on. "I was just showing off some of my products."

"Products?" he repeated.

"That is right! I am the Happy Mask Salesgirl!" She gave off a cheerful chortle. "And..." Once again, she was giving Link the same thoughtful, serious look she showed earlier. "I know who you are of course. Green clothes, green hat, the same outfit that the hero of legend wears. My grandfather told me all about it when I was a little girl."

"Well, what did he tell you?"

"He told me many stories. He knew them because he traveled alot. He was the Happy Mask Salesman before my time."

Link suddenly remembered something SK had said: _"The last time I ever saw it was when it was returned to that mask salesman. He was always travelling and it was almost a hundred years ago"_

"Listen, did he know the legend about the Majora's Mask?"

"_That!_ That was a favorite of his! But before I continue on that subject, I must once again ask you: Why are _you_ so interested in that mask?"

Link told her everything that had been going on, hoping that the girl would have the answers he needed. When he finished his story, she was looking worried.

"I see..." she said. She turned away for a moment. "If this is why... ... ... My grandfather had it... He found the mask in shadow and had been carrying it around for awhile. But then it was stolen from him by a skull kid who was using the cursed thing as a toy..." Link thought he heard a faint, high-pitched sneeze coming from behind him. "...after it was returned to him, he knew that it was no longer safe in the open. So he hid it away again so that history will not repeat itself."

"But did he tell you where it is?" asked Link.

"Alas... he didn't... not exactly."

"What do you mean not exactly?"

She turned back to Link, smiling again. "I know where it is, basically. My grandfather told me that the mask is now in the Ikana Canyon, he just never told me the secret hiding place. I had searched there many times before, but could never find it." She stepped and leaned foward so close that Link backed away from her a bit in surprise. "But I know _you_ will! If what you say is true, if the evil Ganondorf _is_ looking for it, then _you_ have to be the one to find it! You must!"

"But miss, if you can't find the Majora's Mask, how could I?" Link questioned.

"You are the legendary hero! You can do anything! You just have to have faith, just believe in your strengths... believe."

After a pregnant pause Link let out a sigh. "Okay guys, I know you're back there! Come on out!" He turned to what appeared to be an empty corner and then Finn, Cleo and SK appeared from the shadows. "So are you three done sneaking around?"

"Sorry Link, we didn't mean to," apologized Finn.

"We couldn't sleep either and when you left the room, we decided to follow," Cleo confessed. SK was crouching behind the siblings (Mostly behind Cleo), apparently not wanting to be seen.

"Aah, friends of yours?" the salesgirl asked in curiosity mingled with amusement. "It's strange, the great hero has never had allies before or at least not that many." She chortled again. Link was finding her laughter annoying and her comment on his friends rather offensive.

"I know that, as a hero, I'm supposed to work mostly alone. But this is not my choice that they're with me, it's theirs."

"I see... Well in any case, it is always good to have friends. After all, there is no such thing as a lone wolf."

"Well, thank you for everything," Link finished. "We won't bother you any more." He turned back to the others. "Let's get back to the inn, we'll leave for Ikana Canyon in the morning."

"All right," Finn nodded. They were about to leave, when the sales girl called them back.

"Wait! Before you go, I want you to take this garo's mask, free of charge. You need it to enter the canyon." After giving the hood-like mask to Link, she now looked really serious. "Now I must warn you, the curse of the Majora's Mask is relentless. Even if you _do_ find the mask and never wear it, it will find another way to spread it's evil. So beware..."

* * *

><p>It was six o'clock in the morning and the clock tower chimed once again. Link got himself up while Cleo, Finn and SK were still snoozing in bed. SK's torso was hanging off the upper bunk bed above Cleo's until he slipped and fell to the floor with a plop, jerking him awake shouting "the sky's falling!", waking up Cleo. Link managed to rouse up Finn after a few minutes and they all went to breakfast, then checked out. The sky was very grey and there was thunder, it looked like it was going to rain today. They left Clock Town and trudged across the rocky path to the canyon, after an hour, they approached a narrow passageway. Somebody was standing there, blocking the team.<p>

It was a hooded being who looked similar to a jawa. "_Who dares intrude the very grounds with the blood-stained history?_" it demanded in a hollow voice. It pulled out it's knife at Link and Cleo let out a frightened squeak. "_Turn back now, or suffer the consequences!_"

"We're not looking for trouble," announced Link. "I don't want to fight you."

"_If you are not a member of the garos, I will defend the entrance with my life!_"

"Link, the hood. Use the hood!" Finn urgently whispered.

Link pulled out the garo's mask and put it on. The hooded being chuckled. "_That is one of the salesgirl's mask is it not? I know you are not a real member, but if you truely insist on heading this way on an urgent business, then I will let you pass._"

"Wow, that was easy!" SK piped up.

"_However..._" It said, pulling out a second knife. "_You must first prove that you are worthy of entering the Ikana Canyon. Have at you!_"

Link immediately drew his Master Sword and got into a fighting stance. The garo charged foward at him with it's two knives, Link parried and countered but the garo dodged like a ninja. Cleo watched and tried to take in all their moves. But it proved impossible for they were fighting so fast. In the end, the hero won and the garo was kneeling in pain.

"_Impressive... you fight like a legend... so the wielder of the blade of evil's bane has come at last..._"

"Wait a minute, you _knew_ Link was coming?" Finn asked, a bit shocked.

"_Not I... but the man who once sold masks did,_" Garo said, chuckling.

Cleo's eyes widened. "What? Really?"

"_Yes... He was hoping that the hero would return to Termina with the Master Sword._"

"But I've never been to this country before now," Link confessed.

"Maybe he was waiting for the previous hero? The one that saved Termina?" Finn guessed.

"Why was he waiting for him... or Link?" asked SK.

"_Since I have been defeated, I will openly reveal my secrets to you. You see, when the last hero had defeated the spirit of Majora, it went back into sleep. It had not truly died. As long as the evil spirit lives, there is a chance of his return. The mask salesman had realized that it was far too dangerous to be kept any longer and needed to be destroyed. But because the hero was not possessing the blade of evil's bane at that time, the salesman had to conceal it until the hero returns with the sword. After hiding the mask, he entrusted me to guard the Ikana Canyon from any intruders except for the chosen one._"

"But what about the salesgirl? She said she'd been there many times before," Finn said.

The garo chuckled again. "_It is because she is the salesman's granddaughter that I make an exception. But I never help her in finding the mask, I just let her wander. Now to find the mask, you must follow a spirit in disguise, it will guide you to the place where it is hidden._"

"How do we know if we meet a spirit guide?" SK asked curiously.

"_You do not... It will force you to follow... Now that I have told you everything you need to know, my purpose in this world is done._" It pulled out something from inside it's robes, it was a bomb that was already lit. Everyone let out a gasp of shock and quickly backed away. "_I am the last of my kind, but now the garos are no more... Farewell..._" KABOOOM! Cleo screamed, raising her hands to her mouth. The smoke cleared, revealing a large black mark on the ground. There was not a single trace of the garo left.

Rain started to fall, but lightly. They were quietly staring at the spot where it died. After a dramatic silence, that felt like it lasted an eternity, SK was the first to speak. "What did he mean by 'force you to follow'?"

"I don't know," Link said with a sigh. "But we'll find out when we get there." He started off with Finn and SK following. Cleo, at first, just stood there staring. She looked like she was in shock a bit, but when Finn called for her to come, Cleo immediately obeyed and followed as though in a trance.

They were in a wide valley surrounded with high rocky walls. Thunder continued to rumble in the distance and the rain was falling harder than ever. Finn pulled his backpack over his head, but his sister didn't.

"C'mon Cleo, you're going to catch a cold here," Finn said.

"I can't risk getting the travel guide wet," excused Cleo. "The water will seep through the cut."

"Here, will this help?" SK pulled off his leaf cape and draped it over her.

"Thanks SK."

But before the skull kid could say "You're welcome", a guay swooped down out of nowhere and nearly pecked him. "Hey you stupid bird!" For some strange reason, his head suddenly felt wet and he soon knew why: SK's hat had gone. "What the? Hey, it stole my hat!" And with that, he sprinted off after it.

"SK wait!" Link called after him. He was already ten yards away. For someone so small, he was pretty fast on his feet.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda series do not, repeat, not belong to me. They rightfully belong to Miyamoto. (May he continue to make exellent games for the rest of his days. What does belong to me are Cleo, Finn, Syrilla and Katakina.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Now everyone was in the chase with SK way in the lead and the rest falling behind. He managed to follow the guay up a cliffside with a few large rocks. It dropped the hat at a dead end where he finally retrieved it. The others took awhile to catch up and when they did, they were exhausted and wet to the skin.

"Darn you skull kid! Don't ever do that! I just got a cramp chasing you around the godforsaken canyon!" Finn loudly complained.

"It's not my fault that my hat had been taken!" SK snapped back. He looked weird without it, he was mostly bald except for having three leaves on his head.

Finn, not wanting to argue with SK, decided to sit down on the smallest boulder the size of a juvenile goron and when he did... it sunk down. Right after that, they heard a deep low rumbling coming from the rock wall. It was moving sideways, revealing a big cave. (_Zelda chime_)

They looked at the cave and then at Finn. "What? Did I just do that?" he asked.

"Apparently so," answered Cleo. She looked at the cave again. "I wonder what it leads to?"

"Wait, don't you remember what the garo said?" Link asked and they all understood.

"The guay," they all said simultaneously.

"So does that mean that the uh... the you-know-what is in there?" SK asked.

"Well even if it's not, we'd best get out of the rain," Finn settled.

"There better not be any redeads in there," Cleo said, shivering. She _hated_ redeads.

They all went in and the first room they entered was completely barren with nothing but two doors.

"So which way?" asked Finn.

"We're obviously in a dungeon, so it doesn't matter which way we go as long as we don't get separated." Right after Link had said it, a wall shot up very unexpectedly, leaving Finn with Link and Cleo with SK.

"You we're saying!" Finn shouted in anger.

"Whoa, didn't see that coming," SK said on the other side.

Cleo looked at the wall and started to ask, "What are we going to-"

"Do something Link!" Finn panicked. "Can you bomb the wall or anything?"

"I can't." Link said. "The wall looks pretty solid, I don't see a weak point. Besides, even if I do make a hole, the blast might hit-"

"Cleo," SK said. "Do you think we should go back?"

"I-I don't know," Cleo said looking back the way they came. "No we can't. It looks like the exit sealed itself. I'm afraid we're-"

"-stuck with that skull kid _again_! I need to get to my sister!" Finn fumed.

"Now lets not panic and get in a rush," Link tried to calm him. "What we need to do is to-"

"Wait, I know!" Cleo exclaimed with a sudden thought. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a glowing, bright blue pendant. She held it up close to her lips. "Hello? Finn, can you hear me? Hellooo, Earth to Finn?"

"Whoa, what the?" Finn started. He pulled out a similar pendant. Cleo's voice was coming from it. "Sis, is that you?"

"Yeah."

"Cleo listen," Link said. "There's no way through the wall or through the exit. If we're going to conquer this dungeon and rejoin each other, we'll have no choice but to split up."

"OK," Cleo agreed.

"You think you can handle this?"

"Yes."

"Wait a minute, are you serious?" Finn said. "We're not leaving Cleo on her own! There has to be another way!"

"Don't worry, she won't be alone. SK is with her," said Link.

"That's exactly my point!"

"I heard that!" SK shouted.

"Finn, she'll be fine. She's strong, Cleo. Stronger than you realize."

Finn still looked unconvinced, but nodded all the same. He knew that they really had no choice but to separate. And so they went through the duo dungeon, facing the awaiting monsters and solving the puzzles. Finn had been training with Link back at the forest and the town and now his training was starting to pay off. Even though the two teams were apart, there were certain switches and devices that opened doors for the other team. Thanks to the gossip stones, they were able to cooperate with each other. Eventually, Link found a mirror shield and gave his old one to Finn.

But a mirror shield was not the only thing they found. "Help! Someone help!" Link and Finn heard a woman's voice. "Please help me! Anyone!" They ran to a cell in the corner and there was indeed a woman. "Oh, thank the Goddesses you're here!"

"Are you alright ma'am?" Link asked.

"Oh, you have no idea how long I've been here! The monsters kidnapped me and dragged me into this dungeon! I've been trapped here ever since!"

"Don't worry we'll get you out," Finn comforted while Link unlocked the cell door with a key he'd found.

"She doesn't look so well," Link said. The woman looked ragged and dirty as though she _had_ been there a long time. "We need to find an exit and get her out of here. Bringing her out into the sunlight will probably do her some good."

"NO!" she said suddenly making the two stare at her "I mean- no wait- my husband. He's still in here somewhere. I must find him."

"Well... if you insist on coming with us, then I suggest you stay close." Link told her.

"Oh, thank you." She looked relieved.

After going through a few more rooms, they entered a door that was bigger than the others and they were now in a large, dark room. There was a crack on the upper wall with light seeping through. The woman moved forward to the middle of the room.

"Wait ma'am, don't go anywhere yet!" Finn called. "Link, I can't see a thing. Can you blast a hole there." He pointed at the crack.

The woman whipped around at them. Link attached a bomb to an arrow and fired. "NO, DON'T YOU DARE-!" It had already happened. There was a big blast and the sunlight burst into the room, onto the woman. She screamed very loudly as though in terrible pain and her voice was monsterous, inhuman. "_NOOOOOO! THE LIGHT, THE LIGHT! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?_" Then she started transforming, before their eyes, into a gigantic poe with a flaming head and lantern.

"You've got to be joking," Finn said faintly.

* * *

><p>While Link and Finn had been escorting the woman, Cleo and SK were crossing a bottomless pit using a bridge made up of linked puppets. SK was already on the other side, giving Cleo encouragement while she was walking across with her arms outstretched. As soon as she safely stepped on solid ground, the puppets vanished in a puff of smoke. Then they went through another door into a deserted room. There were no more doors.<p>

"So what now?" SK asked.

"...It's quiet," Cleo whispered.

"Yeah, and?"

"Which means that something's going to happen."

The room was dark at first, but then a small light appeared in front of them, just floating there. When Cleo got closer to it, she realised that it was a lantern.

"Cleo, watch out! That's a poe!" SK was right, it was indeed a poe. When she got too close, the lantern lunged forward and she felt an invisible something hit her and she fell, surprised. She landed on her back hard and the wind was knocked out of her. Her back was now very sore. The poe lunged again but SK managed to pull her away from it. "Are you all right?"

"I'm not sure," Cleo panted. "How are we supposed to fight something we can't even see?"

"Wait a minute, what about the Eye of Truth I gave you? Maybe that will help."

"Well duh!" she facepalmed. She pulled it out and looked through it. Sure enough, she could clearly see the ghost now, so she brandished the gilded sword and swiped at it. But the poe dodged her easily. SK decided to distract it by taunting it and while the specter was focused on the skull kid, she attacked it. The sword made contact and the poe fell. She didn't hesitate in plunging the blade into it and the poe vanished completely.

Everything was quiet again, SK looked all around him. "There's nothing here. No doors or chests or anything, we're at a dead end."

"That poe couldn't have been here for no reason. It's like you said, 'there are lots of hidden things in Termina'." Cleo used the Eye of Truth once more and after a moment, she spotted something that wasn't there before. "Here! It's a big chest!" She went to where it was and reached out to it. As soon as she was able to touch the chest, the invisibility was gone. "I wonder what's inside?" Cleo asked more to herself than to SK. She slowly opened the lid with shaking hands as though expecting a trap and when she looked inside... her eyes widened... her mouth fell open... and her heart skipped a beat.

* * *

><p>While Cleo and SK were fighting the small poe, Link and Finn were busy with the mother of all poes. The giant poe couldn't be seen either and they were having a very hard time trying to figure out how to beat it. It was throwing fire balls, shooting lasers and sicced it's own head at them. Fortunately, Link figured out that if you reflected the light at it with the mirror shield, the ghost would be forced into physical form, making it vulnerable. After a few more rounds, the boss was soon defeated.<p>

Finn was panting hard. "Well that was a real nightmare!" He turned to Link. "I hope we find Cleo and that stupid mask, 'cuz I don't ever want to come back here!... Wait a minute, I don't remember that door being there."

* * *

><p>"What is it Cleo? What did you find?" SK asked anxiously. He was teetering on his toes, trying to see.<p>

"SK..." Cleo said slowly. "It-it's here. It's right here, we found it." Overwhelmed and relieved, her voice sounded weak. She reached down, grabbed it and pulled out the Majora's Mask. They could both clearly see every sinister detail and even though it wasn't cold, the moment her fingers were placed on it, she felt a terrible chill go through her.

She turned around with the mask in hand and SK, seeing the ominous eyes, panicked and quickly backed off. "Ah! Keep that thing away from me!"

"I'm sorry," apologized Cleo. "I'll hide it away." She looked beyond SK and saw an unfamiliar door. "Hey look!" She pointed to it.

SK turned around. "Huh, where did that come from?" Just like the chest, it had appeared out of nowhere. "I'm going to check it out." He sounded a little nervous when he said it. Apparantly he was finding an excuse to get away from the mask until she put it away.

While SK was looking to see what was behind the door, Cleo took off her backpack, unzipped it and started to place the mask inside it... but then it got snagged. She tried to push it down, but it wouldn't budge. The bone horns were getting in the way. "C'mon," she said through clenched teeth. She had grabbed one of the horns in order to force it in. "_Get in_- OW!" Her hand was covered in sweat so it slipped and the sharp tip of the horn grazed across her palm. She looked at it, there was a thin cut on it, oozing blood. Ignoring the stinging pain and the bleeding, Cleo finally got the mask completely in her backpack and closed it. She put the backpack back on.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda series do not, repeat, not belong to me. They rightfully belong to Miyamoto. (May he continue to make exellent games for the rest of his days. What does belong to me are Cleo, Finn, Syrilla and Katakina.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

SK had ran back to her as soon as he heard her yelp. "What's wrong? What happened?" Cleo showed him the cut. "It doesn't look too bad. Here." He got out a leaf and wrapped it around her hand.

"Thank you, you're sweet," Cleo complimented.

"Oh- well... it was no-_cough_-ing!" His cough sounded fake.

"And what do you two love birds think you're doing?" said a sarcastic voice. They both jumped and looked up to see Link and Finn coming through the door.

"Finn, don't scare us like like that!" Cleo snapped.

Finn shrugged. "_Sorry_."

"We just defeated the boss, but we couldn't find the Majora's Mask," said Link. "So are you guys okay?"

"Link, don't worry. _We_ found it! We found the mask!" Cleo announced.

"What? Seriously?" Finn asked, a little surprised.

"Yes, it's right here in my backpack."

"That's great news!" Link exclaimed, brightly. "Good job Cleo! Our work here is done!" As though his words had activated it, a blue circle of light appeared on the ground nearby. "Looks like that's our exit. C'mon every one!" And they all stepped into the blue light and started floating upwards through the ceiling, into brighter light and when all the light disappeared they found themselves back out in the Ikana Canyon. There was still thunder, but the rain had stopped.

"Hey Cleo?" Finn said.

"Yes?"

"...Congratulations on finding the mask. You did pretty good."

"I didn't do much really," she said humbly.

"But you fought a poe," SK reminded.

"Was it a small poe? 'Cuz it's nothing compared to the one we fought!" Finn said with a wry laugh.

Link suddenly went businesslike. "Cleo, you need to bring that mask out now. It's time we destroy it once and for-" But he stopped before he could say "all" because his eyes looked past Cleo and instantly widened in fear, then narrowed in anger and he brandished his sword, ready for battle.

"Link, what's wrong?" Cleo asked, looking scared. She heard SK let out a loud squeak of terror and saw Finn's jaw drop in horror. Then she turned right around and was once again facing the evil king Ganondorf, standing mere feet away from her. She quickly backed away.

Ganon was wearing a nasty smile. "So... you found the Majora's Mask, did you? Of course... I knew you would."

Cleo shut her eyes as though seriously thinking. She opened them again. "You... you where actually relying on _us_ to find it... for _you!_"

"What?" Finn spat out, shocked.

"Clever little Cleo. Too bad you're not clever enough to realize my true plan before now!" Ganon said with a dark, rumbling chuckle.

"Have you been following us in secret the whole time?" Cleo asked, trying to keep her voice steady. She was still scared of him.

"Indeed. I kept myself hidden, invisible until you could find the mask and now you have-" Link charged at Ganondorf, yelling. But Ganon, who saw it coming, was ready for him with a counterattack. Cleo couldn't catch all that happened, but could see that Link was now on the ground after a dark flash. "Do not interrupt me!" he hissed at Link.

"I'm such an idiot," Cleo said more firmly than necessary. "We wanted to stop you by finding it first when all this time, we could've just completely avoided it!"

"Cleo this isn't your falt," Finn said. "We're all to blame."

Ganondorf let out a terrible laugh. "Yes, too true! It is because of you that I will have the most powerful weapon in the world! Now be a good girl and give me the mask."

Both Finn and SK immediately stood between Cleo and Ganon. "Leave her alone!" SK demanded.

"You're not coming near my sister!"

The king of evil continued to laugh. "How _noble!_" He conjoured more dark magic which attacked Link, Finn and SK. Before they could react, the black smog-like spell surounded and imprisoned them. They tried fighting it, but it was no use. Cackling still, Ganondorf used a surge of energy to torture the others before Cleo's eyes. They were screaming in agony, which also caused _her_ pain.

"STOP IT, PLEASE!" Cleo cried in anguish.

Ganon turned to her. "You want to save your friends? Then you know what you must do. Give me the Majora's Mask now, or they will suffer a slow and painful death! This is my final warning!"

Cleo paled. She knew there was no way around this difficult choice. "...All right," she said weakly. "You win... I'll give it to you. Just leave my friends be."

"No... Cleo, don't." Link gasped out between painful grunts. "You need to run... save yourself- AAH!"

But she shook her head. "I don't have a choice!" She took off her backpack and dropped it on the ground. Then she reached behind her and pulled out the mask from underneath the back of her shirt. She bravely came closer to Ganon and held it out to him. "Here, take it and go!"

Ganondorf grabbed the mask and held it up, the better to see it. He had a look of evil triumph. "Hmph, you did the right thing and as promised, I will spare them for now... Not that it will make any difference in the end. Once I have unlocked the power of Majora... _you will all die!_" With a final evil chuckle, he vanished again into thin air, along with the dark force field, freeing the others.

After they recovered, they walked over to Cleo, who hung her head. "...I'm sorry guys, I really am."

Finn let out a heavy sigh. "I don't blame you. We lost mom, you couldn't afford to lose your brother too."

"I don't blame you either, 'cuz frankly, I'm not ready to die," said SK. "Plus you saved my life."

"It doesn't matter now, Ganondorf has the mask. We need to get it back somehow, before he causes too much damage with it," Link proclaimed.

"No we don't," Cleo said suddenly.

"What?" Finn said confused. "Why not?"

And to everyone's surprise, when she looked up, she was showing a very sly smile. "Because we can't get back what he _still_ doesn't have!"

"What do you mean by that?" SK said, cocking his head as usual.

"Finn, remember when you said that Ganon doesn't know the mask's whereabouts any better than we do? As soon as you told me that, I knew that he had no intention of finding the mask himself. He was going to let us do all the work so he could steal it from us. Fortunately, I had a plan."

Link was now smiling. "Don't tell me..."

Cleo picked up her backpack and unzipped it. She reached in and pulled out something that made Finn and SK's jaw drop. "This is the real Majora's Mask. The one that I gave to that Ganon_dork_ was the fake copy SK made." She turned to the skull kid. "Sorry I took it from your storage room. I had to in order to stop that madman." SK's cheeks were puffed up and his lips were pursed with a choking noise as though holding back something in his throat. Then he burst out laughing and fell to the ground, rolling.

Finn also started laughing, running up to Cleo to lift her up and give her an exuberant hug. "YOU GENIUS! YOU CRAZY, CLEVER GENIUS!" Link was beaming at them both.

"Always be prepared and plan ahead," she quoted from her father.

But this warm, amusing celebration didn't last long, for a sharp pain shot through Cleo's hand. She let out a loud gasp, making Finn put her back down and ask what was wrong. She immediately looked at the hand that was covered by one of SK's leaves and pulled it off. Everyone's eyes widened in utter horror... her palm was completely black.

There was a dumbstruck silence as they all tried to take in what they were seeing, even the thunder had ceased as though the heavens themselves were too shocked to rumble. Cleo felt completely numb as she continued to stare at her seemingly frost-bitten hand, anxious and bewildered. She dropped the mask with a clatter without being aware of it.

"... ...What... what is this?..." She sounded very scared and confused. "What's happening to me...?"

Link came closer and gently held up her hand to see it more clearly. "I've never seen this type of infection before. Tell me, what caused it?" he asked Cleo.

"I-I don't know!" she answered despairingly. "I didn't notice it until now!"

"Calm down, we'll figure this out. Now listen, when was the last time you saw your hand when it was fine?"

"I..." She tried hard to think, to remember. The last time was when... Something came right back to her in a stomach jolting realization and she looked down at the mask that was just sitting on the ground rather innocently. There was supposed to be a red blood stain on one of the horns where she cut herself, but there was instead an inky black stain. "... ...The Majora's Mask was what cut me."

Finn looked at the mask and then back at her in great disbelief. "No way... since when can it do that?"

"Since it knew it won't be worn," whispered Link, in revelation.

Both Finn and SK whipped their heads around at Link. "Come again?" asked SK.

"Don't you remember? The salesgirl warned us about this!" Link explained. "The mask has found a way to curse Cleo without being worn!"

All of their mouths were hanging open, looking like they had just seen someone killed right in front of them. "B-but-" Finn stammered "What kind of curse is it? What's gonna happen to her?" He looked back at Cleo who was becoming more and more scared.

Link shook his head. "I'm afraid I don't know... ... But I think I do know how to save her though, I'm going to destroy that thing!" He got his sword ready. "Cleo, step away from that mask!" She didn't need telling twice and did as Link said. He raised the Master Sword high, pointing it at the mask still lying there and thrust it down with a loud yell. For a split second, the ominous eyes glowed bright before the sword made contact and then, in a clashing war of auras from both of the items, Link was suddenly pushed back so forcefully, that he was sent flying.

"LINK, are you all right?" Cleo shouted.

The hero got up, looking slightly disheveled. "I... I think so." They all looked back at the mask. There was not a scratch on it.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda series do not, repeat, not belong to me. They rightfully belong to Miyamoto. (May he continue to make exellent games for the rest of his days. What does belong to me are Cleo, Finn, Syrilla and Katakina.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

"I don't get it... It doesn't make any sense! It's suppose to be the blade of evil's bane and Majora is just as evil as it can get!" Finn said furiously.

Link looked at his blade and could see that it was not glowing as much as he remembered. "The light's gone. It's power was drained from the sword when I used it on the pedestal of knowledge."

"Aw, you can't be serious! How are we going to slay it or cure Cleo?"

Link glanced at SK. "Hey, don't look at me! I don't know what to do either! Really, I don't!"

"I was kind of hoping you would give us some advice, but if you're just as clueless as we are, we'll have to find someone else."

"But who," Cleo asked hopelessly. "Who else would know about the Majora's Mask but us."

"I doubt that the salesgirl might be able to help," Link thought out loud. "But she's managed to point us in the right direction before, she might do it again. We'll have to get back to Clock Town, quickly."

"HEEEY!" someone called out. Link was snapped out of his concerned thoughts while everyone else jumped. They all looked up to the source of the shout and saw a man in a red hat, white clothes and a big flag tied to his back running toward them. He stopped in front of the team, bent over and braced his hands on his knees, breathing hard and sweating. It was the postman from Hyrule. "_Huff_... _huff_... Give me a minute... _Hooo_... Normally, I don't cross borders to deliver a letter. But since it's from Her Majesty, it is high priority mail."

"Crossing borders? No wonder you're exausted," said Finn.

"Her Majesty? You mean it's from Zelda?" Link asked.

"Yeah, most definitely! Here you go." The postman hummed a little tune as he gave Link the letter. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to sit down for awhile. I'm tired."

Link opened up the envelope, pulled out the parchment and started reading.

"What does it say?" SK asked curiously?

"She wants to know about our progress, asking if we have found out what the mystery artifact is. I'm going to have to write her back."

"I have a pen," Finn said, giving it to Link. He turned the letter over and wrote down everything that had been going on lately, about the Majora's Mask and Cleo's curse.

"That should do it," Link finished. He gave it back to the postman. "I need you to send this back to Princess Zelda. You don't have to go right away, just wait until you get your strength back."

"Yeah, sure thing!"

Link turned to the others. "C'mon, we don't have time to lose."

On the way back to town, Finn told his sister to keep calm at all times so that the tainted blood wouldn't rush through her body. Cleo only nodded silently as SK stuck close to her, his hand on her shoulder. For once, Finn wasn't bothered by that, he was hoping that whatever curse she'd got wasn't painful. They arrived at Clock Town after an hour and entered the tower where the mask salesgirl was waiting.

"Aaah, it is so nice to see you again. How was your expedition? Was it successful?"

Link opened his mouth to answer, but Finn cut him off. "_Yes_, but we have bigger problems right now! It's Cleo, something went wrong!"

The girl's narrow eyes widened a bit. "Oh my, what is it?"

Cleo showed her hand. (The palm and two of her fingers were now covered in blackness) "I've found the mask... and it did this to me while I was handling it."

"What? WHAAAT?" When the salesgirl took a good look at the infection, she started freaking out. "Oh no, oh no! This is bad, this is _very_ bad! Oh, you poor girl! If you are cursed, then you will surely suffer something terrible! It is all my fault! I should not have told you where to find that mask and now your life is on the line!" She started panting. "Sorry, I tend to get in a panic when things go wrong."

"Yep, you're definitely like your grandpa," said SK, folding his arms and nodding.

"It's okay, ma'am," Cleo said softly. "We needed to know where it was and I'm thankful that you _did_ tell us. You think you can help us again with this?"

"But child, surely you can destroy this mask and rid yourself of the curse, can you not?"

"We already tried that, but it was protected by powerful magic," explained Link.

"I see... it is just as I feared... The Majora's Mask has become stronger than ever before..."

"But what about the Song of Healing? Can't that help me?" Cleo asked.

The salesgirl shook her head sadly. "I am afraid that the fabled Song of Healing can only heal those who have already passed on."

"Yeah well, I'm not gonna wait for her to pass on before curing her! I want to do it _before_ she dies!" Finn said angrily.

"Isn't there anything we can do for her? Anything at all?" Link asked.

The salesgirl smiled, but it was a forlorn one. "I am most truly sorry, but I can not help you anymore. The only way you can save your friend is to turn to the ones who know all the secrets of the mask."

"You mean the ancient tribe that created it?" asked SK.

"Yes, but they are long gone now and they are a mystery, the ancient tribe. No one knows who they were or even what had happened to them. Either they went extinct or were exiled from this world."

Something clicked in Link's mind. "Wait, did you say exiled?" They all looked up at him. "Exiled... from this world," he repeated to himself as though trying to find meaning to this sentence. Then his eyes lit up with a sudden thought. "Cleo, can I take another look at that mask?"

"O-okay," she said, not sure what Link might be getting at. She withdrew it from her backpack. "Please don't cut yourself." Link took the mask and started examining it more closely in hopes that if he studied it long enough, he might find some answers somewhere on it. There was something familiar about the mask. "What is it?" she asked.

"...I think... I've seen something similar to the Majora's Mask before... A sister perhaps."

"What are you talking about? The mask's got a sister?" Finn asked, perplexed.

"I don't know but... it's possible. You see, I encountered a strange item called the Fused Shadow and-"

"Fused Shadow, are you serious?" Cleo exclaimed. "That's a Twili artifact!"

"I know but- wait, hang on. You know about the Twilis?"

"Oh- uh..." Cleo just realized that she shouldn't have said that.

"Let me guess, it was in your travel guide right?"

"Well, if it's about Twilis, then maybe we should look it up, don't you think?" said SK, already jumping to the conclusion. "Might give us a hint."

"Actually... I just finished it yesterday and there's not a single page on that race at all... I guess it's because it doesn't cover information on realms separate from Hyrule," said Cleo.

"But then how do you even know about them?" Link asked persistantly.

"Look, it doesn't matter now! You shouldn't be questioning my sister like that in her condition!" Finn shouted at him. "We've got more pressing things to worry about!"

"You're right, I'm sorry. I was just... Well about the Twilis, I'm sure you also know about their ancestors, the Dark Interlopers?" After they nodded, he continued. "Well the Dark Interlopers were banished to a world of eternal twilight after they tried to take over the Sacred Realm. And an ancient tribe made the Majora's Mask for dark hexing rituals before they mysteriously vanished. What if those two groups were one and the same?"

"Are you saying that there is a connection between the interlopers and the mask?" Cleo asked.

"Well that seems kinda iffy, don't you think?" said Finn.

"I know, but that theory is all I can come up with and it's a strong one at that. If this is really our last hope for Cleo, then I'll have to go back to the Twilight Realm and ask Midna for help. She's the Twilight Princess in case you don't know. Well, I suppose she's queen by now."

"And where is that place?" SK asked.

"The only known portal is in the Arbiter's Grounds which is in the Gerudo Desert. But it's going to be a long trip, a whole week's journey on foot, at least."

"A WEEK? That's too long Link! At the rate this curse is spreading, it'll clearly be too late!" Finn exclaimed

"You think I don't know that? On horseback, it would be three days."

"What, are you kidding me? Don't you think that might be cutting it close?"

"Do you have a better idea, because otherwise we don't have a choice in the matter!" Link shouted back. There was a moment's silence.

"I have an idea," said a female voice that startled the team. They had momentarily forgotten about the mask salesgirl and what they saw made their jaw drop. She was sitting at a huge piano (That seemingly came out of nowhere), getting ready to play. "How about I play the Song of Soaring for you. It will take you to the desert instantly. Although, I can not guarantee it will place you right in the Arbiter's Grounds, you will at least get there over night." And before they could say anything, she started playing the melody and as soon as she was done, the team felt a strong breeze whipping around them as though caught in a whirlwind. "Goodbye my friends, good luck!" That was the last thing they heard from her before everything disappeared in spinning, blurry colors.

When the whirling had finally stopped the darkness of the clock tower was replaced by bright sunlight and the temperature had soared. They were all squinting in the abrupt white light, trying to see where they were. When their eyes finally adjusted, they could see an endless yellow barren landscape, every inch of the ground was covered in deep sand into which their feet sank a little.

"Whoa, talk about a change of scenery," said Finn amazed.

"That felt really weird," Cleo said. "That warp was nothing like the one we'd-" Finn waved his hand and shook his head at her, making a "mm-mm" grunt while Link wasn't looking. She went silent.

"We'll at least I don't have to ride that cannon again," Link said.

"Hey, look!" SK shouted.

"What is it?" asked Link. They all turned and saw the skull kid flat on his back, spread-eagled and moving his arms and legs up and down in jumping-jacks fashion.

"Sand angels!"

"Would you stop playing around! Cleo's gravely ill and you're acting like this!" Finn scolded.

"Finn, leave him alone," Cleo said firmly. "I feel fine." At these words however, another stab of pain shot through her hand and she gasped again. She looked at it and could now see that her entire hand was black.

"We can't afford to waste any time," Link announced. "We have to get to the Arbiter's Grounds as quickly as possible."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda series do not, repeat, not belong to me. They rightfully belong to Miyamoto. (May he continue to make exellent games for the rest of his days. What does belong to me are Cleo, Finn, Syrilla and Katakina.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

But that was easier said than done. It was swelteringly hot and their feet kept sinking in the sand, which made walking difficult, so trodding across the desert got very exhausting. For hours they trudged on while the black curse slowly creeped halfway up Cleo's arm and began giving off a faint dark aura. Finn used the first aid kit to cover it up with bandages. The moldorms were not helping matters for they occasionally jumped out of the sands to attack them. (Mostly Cleo because they could sense vulnerability and the team had to constantly shield her) SK managed to counter the creatures' numbers by siccing his puppets at them, while tending to his friend by fanning her with his leaf cape.

After what felt like forever, they came across an oasis. "Finally!" Finn said with exasperation. "Some water!"

"Let's give Cleo some," Link said. "She's having it rough."

"Well, of course," Finn said it in a "well duh" kind of way.

Cleo went over and gulped the water greatfully. As she was recovered from the heat, Link thought he heard something and looked around. A peculiar sound was coming from the cliffs and he was sure he saw movement. "Guys, I think we need to keep moving."

"Aw, c'mon Link! Our legs are killing us!" Finn complained. "I know we're in a hurry because of Cleo, but can't we at least get a five minute break?"

"Don't worry I'm sure we've got plenty of time," said SK. "We got a head start, I bet that we'll get to the Twilight Zone before we know it!"

Finn looked at him. "It's called the Twilight _Realm_."

"Uh yeah, that's what I mean."

"Guys _listen_, something's up. I've got a bad feeling about this." Right after Link said it, there suddenly appeared many assailants popping up on the cliffs, drawing their bows and arrows at them. They were all dark-skinned, red-haired women with menacing expressions, dressed in arabian-like clothing. The team grouped together, raising their hands.

"Run SK, run," Cleo urgently whispered. The skull kid didn't hesitate in obeying her and vanished in a whirl of leaves. A loud whistle sounded, followed by a war cry as more of them appeared on horse back and surrounded Link and company.

After they all stopped, one rider, who was more intimidating than the others, cantered foward looking down with a malevolent grin. "I am Syrilla, leader of the Gerudo tribe!"

"I thought the Gerudos're long gone," Finn whispered.

"All right, take 'em!" Syrilla called out.

Other Gerudos closed in to grab them. "Take us? Take us were?" Link demanded.

"You trespassers are now our prisoners. We are in need of workers so we're taking you to our fortress to become slaves of labor. If you want to live, you better come quietly," Syrilla warned.

"We're not tresspassers!" Link defended. "We're just trying to get to-"

"SILENCE!" she snapped. "You will do as I say if you know what's good for you!"

"Listen," Finn pleaded. "We don't want any tro-AAH!" The Gerudo leader pulled out a dagger and tossed it at the ground near his feet, making him trip and fall on his rear.

"One more outburst and I'll make you wish you'd never been born!"

Finn looked at the dagger and gulped. "Right." Syrilla sneered smugly. Her fellow thieves grabbed Link and Finn and dragged them along. She saw Cleo and came to her next. The ten year old looked up at her fearfully.

"There's no need to be afraid of us. You don't have to receive the same treatment as these two. Why don't you join us and become a thief?"

Cleo now stared at her as though insulted. "Thanks, but no thanks, I'd rather be locked up."

Syrilla frowned a little, looking disappointed. "That's really too bad. But if this is your choice, as foolish as it is, then so be it." She turned to the thief next to her. "Katakina, take her with the others... Wait!" As Cleo was being taken away, something caught the leader's eye, something protruding from the backpack. Syrilla walked over and pulled it out by one of it's horns. "Now what do we have here?"

Finn saw what she was holding and his heart made a horrified leap. "Oh, no-no-no-no- you- you don't- don't want that mask." Syrilla just kept looking at it curiously, oblivious to what she was actually holding. Then she passed it to another Gerudo. "No seriously! That mask is worthless!"

"Well if it is, it'll make a nice wall decoration." Finn and Cleo looked at each other in fearful disbelief, how much worse can things get? And as the trio were forced to head toward the Gerudo's Fortress, one little skull kid watched from a distance.

* * *

><p>Finn was pacing back and forth angrily in the cell he was sharing with Link and his sister. "I can't believe this is even happening! Not only did we get captured by Gerudos, the skull kid downright abandoned us as well!"<p>

"The only reason he ran was because I told him to!" Cleo shouted at him defiantly.

"Like that would matter! Even if you didn't tell him, he would've ditched us at the first sign of trouble anyway!"

"But if that was true, then why didn't he abandoned _me_ when there was _trouble in the cave!_" For the first time, Finn was at a loss for words. "I swear, you've been so prejudiced against my friend from the first meeting!"

"Prejudiced- prej- you don't even know that word!"

"Yes! I! _**DO!**_" At that last word, her voice slightly changed into one quite unlike her. It became distorted for a moment, but changed back to normal when she let out an audible gasp. Finn, Link and even Cleo herself were very taken aback at this unexpected occurance.

"The curse is getting worse," Link said in a gravely serious tone.

Cleo looked at her arm, the discoloration was peeking out of the bandages. She sunk down on the floor, her back slumped against the wall and buried her face in her hands in despair. "What in the world am I becoming?" She quietly sobbed.

Neither Link nor Finn answered. Her brother crouched down right next to her. "Don't worry. It's going to be all right," Finn soothed. "Here, let me add more bandages." Cleo didn't object, instead she stayed still as more of her arm was covered.

"I hoap eskay is olrait," her voice was muffled, but they understood what she was saying.

"Cleo, I'm sorry. I take it back, I know he wouldn't leave you. I was just mad, that's all." When Cleo didn't respond, Finn decided to try and reassure her. "Look, I'm sure SK's fine." This was the first time Finn actually said the nickname and she looked up at him. "There's really nothing to worry about, he's more than capable of taking care of himself, you know that don't you."

Cleo nodded.

* * *

><p>"A-choo!" SK sneezed. <em>Oops, I hope no one heard that,<em> he thought as he found his way to the top of a gerudian fortress without being seen. He looked around, trying to take in the surroundings and figure out where his friends were being kept. Then carefully measuring the distance, he leapt, pulling out his leaf cape to use as a parachute and floated across to another rooftop. (The Gerudos didn't look up, not expecting airborne intruders) After landing, he looked around again, but had no more clue than before as to which fortress he needed to enter. There was not a single place, as far as he could tell, that looked like a prison because all the buildings looked alike to him. "Now what?" He knew that this would require some careful planning and he wished he had his two old fairy friends with him. They were always better at planning than he.

SK started knocking one of his teal loop earrings around as he always did whenever he was deep in thought, but then he was interrupted by a shout. "Hey you! Stay where you are!" A Gerudo was running towards him, but thanks to his cat-like reflexes, he quickly tripped her over the edge and she fell down one floor, knocking herself out.

"_Excuse me,_ I'm trying to think!" He played with his earring again until his mind got into his prankish element and he set off to search for his friends. With a place so full of guards, he had to use every trick he knew and occasionally just make it up as he went along. He used his usual wooden summons as a distraction to lure the Gerudos away into some traps he had set up. They would ether fall into hidden pits, set off falling rocks or slip on a wet floor where he had urinated. One of the guards he came across had a ring of keys, which meant he was going in the right direction and one of his puppets snatched them away while she wasn't looking. After several more minutes of sneaking around, he finally found the cells.

The moment SK entered the room, he heard a familiar voice. "Cleo, Cleo look! It's SK!" It was Link speaking. Cleo looked up and immediately went over to the bars. She appeared pale but was smiling softly.

"I knew you'd come back," she said as SK ran to her.

"Hey skull kid, you think you could get us out?" Finn asked.

"Yep," said SK, pulling out the stolen keys.

"Stop right there, little imp!" SK froze, slowly turned around and saw Syrilla who had appeared out of nowhere. He jumped with a small yelp and, glancing at the keys, hid them behind his back, grinning innocently. "I have been waiting for you. I was half expecting you to come and rescue them, even though skull kids usually, more or less, try to save their own skins."

"...I don't know what you're talking about," SK said, playing dumb. "I'm just here to say 'goodbye'..." He secretly passed the keys to Cleo. "...goodbye!" He bolted for the exit, but Syrilla easily cut him off.

"Don't even think of running away you forest rat!" She brandished her swords. "If you were smart, you would stay out of my fortress. Now there is no escape for you!" She began her attack.

While SK was busy dealing with Syrilla, Cleo fumbled around with the keys, trying to find the right one. But she was having difficulty because of her bandaged hand which kept hurting. "Here, let me do this!" Finn said, taking them. "Maybe this one's it... or not."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda series do not, repeat, not belong to me. They rightfully belong to Miyamoto. (May he continue to make exellent games for the rest of his days. What does belong to me are Cleo, Finn, Syrilla and Katakina.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

The puppets came to SK's aid, but they were no match for Syrilla and they fell just as quickly as they appeared. She managed to give him a kick and pinned him to the floor with her foot. He struggled, but couldn't free himself. She placed her swords in a scissors-like position at his throat. "I'm going to enjoy doing this to you!" SK shuddered... but only once. Then he looked up at her, now unafraid, as though blissfully unaware of oncoming death, like it was just part of an exciting game to him. Syrilla was slightly stunned by his unexpected smile and... WHACK! she fell on the floor, out cold.

Finn had been right behind her. "Next time, you'll think twice before messing with my friends!" He turned to SK. "You okay buddy?"

The skull kid got up, rubbing his chest and still grinning. "I've been through worse."

"Listen SK... I-" Finn began.

"Can we save this conversation for later!" Link was now dragging Syrilla into the cell and locking it. "We need to get back the Majora's Mask and get out of here!"

"Uh, right."

It took them awhile going through fortress after fortress until they could find the mask again without getting caught. Finally, they came to the right room where a little gerudian girl (Slightly younger than Cleo), who was intrigued by the mask, had managed to pull it down and was about to put it on. But Finn ran over and yanked it away in time. "OHnononononono! I wouldn't wear it if I were you!" The girl gave him a look of surprise and instantly ran off. "No doubt she'll squeal on us. C'mon!"

"Let's go to the stables. If we can get ourselves a couple of horses, our escape will be much easier," suggested Link.

They continued to sneak around, nearly running into a pair of Gerudos haggling over the price of a horse one of them had stolen from the woods two days before. "I say 200 rupees. She wasn't easy to round up, that one. Despite having a saddle, she's pretty wild." Going around them carefully, they went to the stables... and saw something they didn't expect. (Although Link sorta suspected it after overhearing their arguing)

"Hey Link, isn't that Epona?" Cleo asked.

"Yes, yes it is!" Link came over to her stall and Epona, who was constantly neighing, stopped and looked at her owner with wide eyes. "Hey old girl, sorry I wasn't there," he soothed. He started to pull her out of the stables. "Finn, grab another horse. We're going to-" Link was cut off by a shrill whistle and a large group of Gerudos started swarming in. "-run!" But where were they going to run? All the exits were already being blocked off and the team had one horse that they were just dragging around. The Gerudos pointed their spears at them.

"Oh, fink-rats," Finn swore.

"All right you three! Get back to your cell right now or else!"

..._Three?_ Cleo thought. She looked around and realized that SK had disappeared again, but where did he go? He had, in fact, hidden himself in the back of the stables, behind the horses. Then, lifting his flute, he took the deepest breath he could muster and blew. The blast was as deafening as an airhorn and all the horses inside were scared out of their wits. Without hesitating, they started a stampede.

Link and his friends hid behind Epona (she didn't let the sound bother her) while the Gerudos ran in a panic, screaming. After the stampede passed he caught the least skittish one of the herd and gave it to Finn. Link and SK jumped on Epona while Finn and his sister mounted the other, and they all rode out of the fortress towards freedom.

* * *

><p>One Gerudian was running through a series of hallways looking everywere. "Syrilla! Syrilla, where are you?" she called out as she entered the prison room.<p>

"I'm right here Katakina!" When she saw Syrilla in the cell, Katakina nearly slipped and fell in shock.

"Syrilla, what happened?"

"Don't ask!" Syrilla snapped, rubbing the back of her neck. She had just came to. "Where are the prisoners? Have they been recaptured?"

"Uh... no, no they haven't... They uh, escaped."

"Then don't just stand there like an idiot! Get me out of this cell so we can give chase!"

"Of course, ma'am! We'll do it right away... as soon as we calm all the horses down."

"OH, FOR DIN'S SAKE!"

* * *

><p>The team went as far as they could until sundown, then they stopped at a canyon-side and settled themselves for the night. "Well hopefully, we got far enough away from them," Link said.<p>

"Yeah, hopefully," Finn responded. He looked at SK and grinned. "Hey SK, that was pretty sweet, starting that stampede!"

"Yeah well, I learned that from you," SK replied.

"Really? How?"

"I got the idea from your prank on me." He said it in a way that sounded as though the brilliant idea was ironic.

Finn was silent for an awkard moment, then he said "SK... I'm sorry I was mean to you, I know you're not a bad guy... In fact, you're really okay! I guess I was just a little overprotective of my sister, but you treated her well and protected her when I wasn't around. So... no hard feelings, right?" He held out a hand to SK and after a long pause, he received a handshake from the now gratified skull kid.

Cleo was sitting very quietly by herself when Link came over. "Are you all right?" he asked softly.

"I don't feel good..." she answered with a slightly hoarse voice.

Link touched her forehead, it felt hot. "You probably have a fever."

"But what if it's not? What if it's-"

"I don't think it has anything to do with the curse. You're just a little sick, that's all." Link pulled out a bottle of red liquid. "Here, drink this. It'll help you."

Cleo nodded and took the red potion. It tasted strange, like a mix between tartar sauce and kidney beans, but she drank every last drop. "Thank you."

"Now after you eat some food, you should get some sleep."

* * *

><p>In the morning, SK was the first to wake up after being interrupted by the first rays of the sun. He grumbled a little at that, he was used to having the sun hit him much later since he was usually surrounded by thick trees. As he rubbed his eyes, he heard a sound that made him jump a little. He was the only one awake and there were footsteps approaching. SK looked around and seeing someone unfriendly, let out a yell.<p>

All of his friends (Save Cleo) abruptly opened their eyes with slight surprise and started rising from their sleeping mats. "SK, what are you doing? Is there something wrong?" asked Finn, half annoyed and half concerned. His question was answered when the Gerudians jumped out in an ambush.

Syrilla, Katakina and a few of her other recruits appeared with grappling-hooks and they threw them at Link, Finn and SK, tying them up. Cleo who wasn't fully awake was grabbed by two more thieves, yanking her from her sleep. She had an expression of great confusion as she saw them.

"Oh, _not again!_" groaned Finn.

"Shut up!" Syrilla hissed. "I must admit, you were quite slippery like a desert viper! But we've hunted vipers before, we just have to know where their little hidey-holes are and then trap them there!"

"Why are you doing this? What did we ever do to make you come after us this badly?" Finn demanded.

"You were born and you escaped! And no one _escapes_ from me!" she said with an unnerving smile. "Hunting any man who does, gives me a thrill."

Finn started blushing. Was she hitting on him? "Look I don't know what you're getting at but we just want to be left alone or at least leave Cleo alone! She's very sick right now."

"I don't care about that girl, but don't you worry about her. Just turn yourself back over to us and I promise-"

"Uh Syrilla," Katakina interupted.

Syrilla let out a frustrated sigh. "What is it _now?_"

"I just saw a bokoblin over there."

"We don't have time to worry about some stupid bokoblin!" She of course, spoke too soon, for an arrow flew past and hit one of her recruits. The thief fell with a choked grunt and Syrilla spun around to see her comrade on the ground with the arrow in her neck. After the sudden death of the Gerudo a rain of arrows started falling.

Everyone started running for their lives, including the ones holding Cleo, who let her go. The moment she was released, she quickly came over to her friends and untied them.

"C'mon, let's get out of here!" Link shouted.

Soon, a large group of both bokoblins and moblins swarmed in as if out of nowhere. It was pandemonium as the Gerudos were caught by surprise, not knowing what to do and couldn't put their guard up in time before they were slain. Syrilla and Katakina where the only ones disciplined enough to keep on alert through any possible attack.

"What'll we do?" Cleo asked as the team hid themselves behind a boulder.

Finn looked over at the scene. "We're not gonna leave them to get murdered are we?"

"But they tried to hurt _us!_" SK pointed out.

"That doesn't mean we should be like them to survive! Finn's right, we have to help!" Link confirmed. He and his friends charged in and slashed away at every monster they could find in that mess until there was not a single one left.

After the battle ended, Syrilla came over to them, looking angry. "_You!_ Why did you help us?"

"Why? Because you were in trouble, that's why!" Finn said, annoyed at her ungratefullness.

"We don't need your help! We Gerudos never seek help!"

"Yeah well, I'll bet _they_ think differently now!" He countered. "Just see for yourself!"

Syrilla looked over and could now fully observe the outcome of the gruesome battle. Every one of her teammates were dead, the only one that was still moving was... "Katakina!" She ran over to her and bent down to study her condition. Katakina had a large puncture wound on her abdomen and she was bleeding profusely. "Damn it! Hang in there Katakina!" She ripped a part of her clothing and tried to cover the wound.

She started coughing up blood. "Syrilla..." she gurgled. "I'm sorry... I can't... make..."

"Katakina..."

"...You are... a great... le...ad...er..." Katakina's eyes became glossy as she stopped breathing and went limp. Syrilla did not shed any tears, she just stared hard at her partner's lifeless, blank face, then she pulled the eyelids closed with her hand.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda series do not, repeat, not belong to me. They rightfully belong to Miyamoto. (May he continue to make exellent games for the rest of his days. What does belong to me are Cleo, Finn, Syrilla and Katakina.

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

"I feel sorry for them," Cleo said, sadly.

"Where did all those monsters come from?" asked SK.

"I'll bet _he_ sent them," Finn answered right away. The others nodded in agreement, knowing who "he" was.

"He must've sent them after us, which means he has found out that the mask he got was a fake. And there's no doubt in my mind that he's furious," said Link.

"What are you saying?" Syrilla asked without looking up at them, every syllable of her words were fiercely low. She got up and turned to them with narrow eyes. "Are you telling me that _you're_ the reason that those monsters appeared and killed... Katakina and the others." Her voice was starting to rise.

"You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time," Link tried to explain. "If you'd just left us al-"

"SO YOU'RE BLAMING ME FOR THIS!" Syrilla rushed at Link and shoved him roughly, he looked very taken aback by this outburst. "IT'S _YOU'RE_ FAULT THAT THEY'RE DEAD! THAT SHE'S DEAD!"

"Syrilla, would you just lis-"

"NO, I WILL NOT LISTEN! KATAKINA IS _GONE!_ SHE WAS MY BEST FRIEND!" She continued to shove and hit Link in anger while he held up his arms in defense.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Finn shouted as loud as Syrilla and she stopped to look at him. "Look, we're not blaming you for this tragedy nor is it our fault! If you want to blame someone, blame Ganondorf!"

Her eyes were no longer narrow, although she was still seething. "Ganondorf?" She repeated. "Ganondorf's a myth! The antagonist of a stupid fairytale!"

"Oh really? Well I'd like to see you say it to his face!" SK shouted.

"You've got a lot of nerve talking to _me_ that way!"

"Please!" Cleo interrupted. "Please no more yelling! I can't stand it!" Everyone including (Thankfully) Syrilla went quiet.

"Cleo has a point," Link said. "Yelling isn't going to solve anything. We owe Syrilla an explanation for all this, that is unless she doesn't want one?"

"I want to know what the hell is going on!" She demanded at once.

"All right," sighed Link. "We're going to make this long story short since we're a little pressed for time." And as short as possible, he told her everything from beginning to now.

After hearing the story though, Syrilla let out a wry laugh and shook her head. "Tell me... do you expect me to believe such a cock and bull story about travel guides and cursed masks?"

"No, I don't," Link simply said. "But I told you anyway, because you need to know."

"You are wasting my time! I have no more patience for your nonsense!"

"You want proof?" Cleo spoke up bravely, walking up to her and ripping off the bandages, revealing the full extent of her curse. Her entire arm wasn't just black, there were also dark purple and red pulsating streaks, the eerie glows traveling up and down them. Without the bandages, a large and somewhat faint aura was now emanating from the cursed mark. "Does this look like a normal disease to you? The Majora's Mask did this to me! I'm turning into a monster and the changing is constantly hurting me! This is what happens when we're exposed to an evil we don't fully understand. If I don't get cured, the best I can hope for is to die before the painful changing is complete." She was half sobbing through her words and when she was finished, the tears just rolled out of her eyes.

The sight of it was disturbing, even to Syrilla who (As tough as she was) gave an unnerved shiver. In all her life she had never seen anything as ghastly as this and she turned away from it, now contemplating what they said. After a while she finally spoke. "Even if it _is_ true, why should I care? None of this is my concern in the first place... So tell me, give me one good reason why I should help you, why I should give a damn."

"We're not asking you for help. It's like Link said, we just owed you an explanation, that's all." Finn replied. "You don't have to come with us if you don't want to. We can part ways with neutral feelings or we can join and help each other. It's your decision Syrilla and we won't force you otherwise. But if you do come along, we would appreciate it and if you want, we can even pay you beautifully- or-or handsomely was what I meant to say." Finn started blushing when he made that small blunder. "I'll bet there's treasure in the Arbiter's Grounds."

She gave a little disapproving "hmph", but also showed a flattered smile. "You know bribing isn't always necessary to get a thief to do what you ask... but it does help." She came closer to him. "I'll go with you, but for one purpose only. I want to get back at the man responsible for the deaths of my comrades, whether he's a legend or not."

* * *

><p>Before they could move on to their destination, they gathered up the bodies of the Gerudos and buried them in the desert soil. Cleo and SK placed stones on the heads of the graves and drew triforce symbols on them. For Katakina, Cleo (With some help from Finn) wrote the following inscription:<p>

_Here lies Katakina and her fellow warriors who  
>fell in battle. She was brave and loyal<br>to Syrilla, leader of the Gerudos. May the  
>goddesses, Din, Farore and Nayru show forgiveness for<br>the Gerudo's past sins and lead them to  
>a happy and peaceful place in the heavens.<em>

Link thought it was very good and tried to praise her, but she seemed too depressed to pay any attention. They left the freshly made cemetary and traveled along the canyon wall of the desert. They were passing the Cave of Ordeals (A place for the Gerudo's right of passage, Syrilla claimed) which meant that they were almost there. The Bulbin Camp they went through on the way to their destination was long abandoned, not a soul around apart from themselves. By the time they finally arrived at the entrance of the Arbiter's Grounds, it was already past noon.

"Cleo, I know you hate redeads," Finn said to his sister. "And there's definitely going to be a few of them in this place. You can keep your distance while we deal with them as fast as possible."

They entered the dungeon where Link had been before. But that had been three years ago and his memory of it was vague. There were no poes to deal with like last time, but the moldorms were even more numerous than before. Both Cleo and Syrilla thought there might be a queen nearby, creating these worms. There were also indeed redeads here and there and one popped out of nowhere and had already wailed before they could attack. Finn, quickly clapped his hands over Cleo's ears to muffle the sound in time, although she was still a little shaken up by the encounter. They found a few more spinners for everyone to move along the wall rails. They also found a strange yellow wand that was similar to the Dominion Rod, except that it could manipulate the sand, raising it, hardening it and even using it to push objects or obstacles around. Syrilla was the one who found it and was determined to keep it. After several hours of puzzle solving, they entered through the door to the boss' room.

The monster they faced in the sand pit was indeed a giant moldorm that was thirty feet long, give or take. It burrowed through the sand as easily as a fish swims in water. It sensed the team and tried to ram into the stone wall under the sand in order to knock it's prey into the pit. They managed to avoid that by riding the spinners, but if someone did fall in, a more able fighter like Link or Syrilla would distract it long enough so the victim could make an escape. Link almost got eaten when the worm's tongue grabbed him, but his sword slashes helped him out of that jam. Syrilla used the sand wand to trap it, forcing it to surface, SK's puppets pried the mouth open and Finn threw a bomb in to heavily damage it. Its glowing tail became exposed and it spat out smaller reinforcements to defend the monster, but Link got past them easily with his sword and finished the job.

After the boss died, all the sand drained away, revealing a wide, giant pillar in the middle of a huge pit. A bridge formed between the pillar and another doorway. They went through and came to a balcony with a flight of stairs. As they climbed up, the sun was sinking into the earth and the sky was blazing with red.

"We're almost there!" Link said as he sped up the pace. He was the first to reach the top... and stopped dead, his expression one of sudden shock.

The others caught up with him. "Yo Link, we're not as fast as you, you know!" Finn panted. He saw Link's expression. "Hey what's wrong?" He turned to see where Link was looking and his jaw dropped with a faint gasp. They were expecting to see the Mirror of Twilight but all they saw was silvery dust all over the ground.

"Oh no... I... ...I forgot." Link's tone was hollow. "I can't believe that it slipped my mind..."

"What do you mean?" Finn asked horrified. "What happened to the mirror?" He didn't actually know what had happened because he didn't finish the game completely. The last time he played Twilight Princess was when he was trying to beat Ganondorf in the final battle, before he was forced to stop mid-game to help with the moving.

"...Midna shattered it... to prevent anymore unwanted visitors from coming in or out."

"Are you telling me that we came all the way up here for nothing?" asked Syrilla. Whether she was confused, disappointed or annoyed, they weren't really sure.

Link nodded. That nod made Finn, SK and Cleo feel very grave as though an execution for Cleo had already been ordered.

"But..." SK looked at the dust sparkling in the sunset. "Isn't there... another way in? There has to be!"

"I-I don't know if there is." Link's voice cracked. He glanced at Cleo who's evil plague had spread up the side of her neck and a small part of her face. One strand reached her eye and it was already discoloring. "I don't know what else to do... I'm sorry." Link quietly sat down and put his face in his hands. He truly didn't know how else to get into the Twilight Realm. It didn't seem he could get in without Midna anyway, because she was on the other side. He was stuck and for the first time ever, he had failed to save someone. He felt terrible.

Cleo looked up at the sunset which was slowly fading away to night, the red sky was now mixed with a dark purple and the moon was rising. Both those colors and the moon reminded her of something... and she already knew what it was. "Guys... there _is_ a way."


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda series do not, repeat, not belong to me. They rightfully belong to Miyamoto. (May he continue to make exellent games for the rest of his days. What does belong to me are Cleo, Finn, Syrilla and Katakina.

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Everyone's head whipped around. "What is it Cleo?" both Finn and SK said simultaneously.

Cleo hesitated, knowing that they were not going to like what she had to say. "...Well... ... We'll have to fix the Mirror of Twilight... and we _can_."

"Oh really, how?" Syrilla asked skeptically.

"... ...T-there's something we can use... ...t-to bring back the mirror... I know it has the power... but..."

SK's orange eyes suddenly widened with fresh new fear, the grey skin on his face paling. "You mean... No... you're not gonna..."

Cleo turned to her friend feeling just as fearful as him. Deciding she might as well just say the half-baked plan, she took a deep breath. "I'm going to wear the Majora's Mask and use it's power to open the portal."

"No!" Finn immediately shouted. "Cleo, you can't! You _mustn't!_ You know that thing is far too dangerous!"

"I don't have a choice, okay!" Cleo shouted back. "Would you'd rather I turn into a monster instead?"

"But..." Finn stammered to find an excuse. "Cleo, we don't know what it could do to you!"

She gave a hollow laugh. "It's already cursed me, what more can it do?"

"Cleo please, it's too risky! I'm not gonna let you-"

"Don't you see Finn?... It's the only way... I have to... even though I'm scared." And she was definately showing it.

Finn opened his mouth to protest further when Link placed a hand on his shoulder. "Listen, I'm just as concerned for your sister as you are. But I'm afraid she's right... There's no other way."

"You're crazy," said Syrilla. "Are you really going to do something that suicidal?"

"Cleo..." SK spoke up. "I'm scared too, but I want to help. If something goes wrong, I'll-I'll try and yank it off you."

Cleo felt pleasantly surprised to hear that. She knew they were friends, but she didn't really think he'd be willing to even touch the mask again for her sake, not after what happened last time it was worn. Skull kids are normally somewhat detached, but SK had been helping her out back at the thief's cave, at the Gerudo's cell and was now breaking a vow to never mess with the mask. That behavior toward her was undoubtedly contrary to his nature, making him seem... human. And she was grateful for that without complaint.

Cleo nodded to him and walked foward to the pedestal that held the mirror, taking off her backpack. She pulled out the mask and tossed the pack aside. As she held the cursed artifact in front of her getting ready to put it on, she shed cold sweat and her heart was racing. Steadying herself for the plunge, she shut her eyes and placed the mask on her face. The moment she did, all of her emotions and feelings were instantly gone. All she felt was pain, a pain she kept bottled up inside her for a long time, a pain that was worse than anger or saddness or even the two combined. She tried to ignore it and focus on what she desired, to will the mask to grant her wish no matter what the cost.

It didn't take long to tap into it's power. And to everyone's amazement, she started floating up in the air. She spread out her arms and legs in an x position and a strong dark swirling aura formed around her. There was an eerie bone rattling sound and then an unearthly cry coming from Cleo herself making most of the team jump. The silver dust rose up and flew to its original place, then started reforming in a way that was like a slo-mo rewind of the mirror shattering. Once it was complete, the mirror shined upon a large stone slab and the portal to the Twilight Realm opened up. Afterwards, the aura died down and... Cleo went limp and fell like a ragdoll to the stone ground. But it didn't stop there for the team's worst fear was confirmed. Something was going wrong because her whole body was violently jerking and twitching like she was having a seizure.

She heard panicked, terrified voices calling her name... But only briefly as she was sinking into blackness.

_She was wandering... around trees, around people... looking everywhere... She was searching for someone... she was lost and confused... not sure where to go or where to even start... Then... she saw something... It was small and beautiful... she became curious... is it a fairy?... She reached out to it, trying to grab it... It flew away from her and she gave chase... maybe it will lead her to the one she's trying to find... Suddenly a bright, flashing light blinded her... There was a scream... that was not her own... and she felt an unknown force knocking her down... Everything went black again... She awoke... and saw a dead body, face obscured in hair... yet... the body looked familiar... "No... no...! NO! NO! PLEASE GOD NO! __**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**__"_

"CLEO, WAKE UP! OH GOD PLEASE, WAKE UP!" Cleo's eyes fluttered open. Everything was, at first blurry. But soon, she regained focus and saw all her friends standing over her. They all looked clammy and shaken (Even Syrilla looked ill) for a good reason: Nearly half her body was infected now. Wearing the Majora's Mask had accelerated the curse.

"There's no time to lose, I'm going in now," Link said. He got up and turned to SK. "I'll have that mask." After the skull kid realized he was still holding it and quickly dropped it like a hot potato, Link picked it up and went right over to the portal. The strange spell circle in the portal looked just like the one Cleo had drawn on the Kentucky soil.

Syrilla got up too and started to follow, but Finn put his arm up. "Link has to go alone. He's the only one who can get in there safely."

Stairs made of light formed before Link and he walked up and stood before the portal. He looked back at his friends. "I'll be right back... hopefully." His body dissolved into black digital particals which flew into the portal.

He was reassembled in the familiar, yet alien world of the Twilight Realm. He took a step... and doubled over in pain. His whole body was suffering rather intensely as it started altering into another form. His face elongated, his clothes vanished, black and silver fur sprouted from his skin, fingers shrunk into paw pads and his tail bone grew long and bushy. Link knew this was coming before he even entered the place. He shook himself and picked up the mask with his mouth. It was time to set off and find Midna.

* * *

><p>Finn, SK and Syrilla were now waiting for Link's return with Midna while Cleo was just sitting in a distant corner, staring into space. She looked miserable with half her body mutating into a whatever-it-was-that's-horrible. Bone spikes had grown from one of her shoulders, her skin had dark hued colors, the aura was stronger and more visible than ever and her eyes were mis-matched (Sickly yellow sclera and acid green iris). To make things worse, whenever Finn or SK would come over to talk or try to give her comfort, she didn't appear to recognize any of them let alone herself. "... ... ...Who-who are you again?..." she would say in an almost miserably bored way. She sounded as though a second distorted voice had been added to her own.<p>

"I don't know why you're even trying. She's obviously losing her mind," Syrilla said bluntly. "I'd stay away from her if I were you."

"I'm not leaving her alone Syrilla," Finn said very irritably. "She's a danger to herself."

"_Herself?_ Just look at her! Knowing what she's becoming, Cleo is most likely more a danger to _us!_"

"If she were Katakina, what would you do?"

Syrilla paused for a moment. "...If she really were Katakina, she would prefer that I put her out of her misery... She'd rather die a warrior than live a monster."

"But Cleo isn't a warrior, she's only a child! She doesn't want to die at all!"

"Well, what makes you so sure?"

Finn was about to answer except... he actually didn't know how to answer. For three years, Cleo hadn't been as cheerful nor as optimistic as she used to. In fact, sometimes he could sense some sort of sadness in her. But was it strong enough to give her a death wish? Did he even know his own sister well? "I... I don't really know." He heard the familiar high pitched yelp. "What is it now SK," he sighed.

SK pointed up on the high pillars and they could now see that they were not alone. Five pearly white figures wearing robes were standing on the pillars, looking down at the team. Their faces appeared to be old men's, but when one of them would turn to their fellows to whisper, Finn could clearly see that they were wearing masks suspended just above faceless heads.

Syrilla looked up with wide eyes. "Are those... the sages? I'd heard stories from my grandmother once, but I thought..." she trailed off.

"_You_..." One of them spoke softly. "_You should not have reopened the portal to the Realm of Shadows_._ Surely Princess Midna had made sure to close the gateway for good_."

"We-we had a good reason!" Finn called up to them. "It's my sister! Something's wrong with her! We're trying to reach Midna so she can help!"

The sages looked at Cleo and then back at Finn. "_You clearly are not of this world,_" Another sage said. "_You must have obtained the ancient tome of Hyrule from one of our ancestors somehow_."

"...If you're talking about the travel guide, then yes we did! But that's not important now, the Majora's Mask is!"

Again, the sages looked back at Cleo. "_The poor child,_" Another said very forlornly. "_Poor, poor child_... _We are afraid to say that you are just wasting what little precious time she has left_."

"...Waddaya mean?" Finn asked weakly.

"_What we mean is that Midna can not help your sister_."

"But... surely the Dark Interlopers were the ones who created the mask?"

"_Alas_... _not all the interlopers were responsible for the mask's existence_. _Only one was, and his actions of malice led him to imprisonment into a simple object_. _Even though Midna knows of the story behind his past and his terrible curse, she would not have the knowledge to reverse the effects that Majora had created_." Each sage took their turn in explaining.

"So... you're telling me... that we're just on another wild goose-chase."

"_That is correct_," said a sage with the symbol of light. "_Majora was quite powerful and still is today, even in his sealed cage of wood and bone_. _He is a parasite that feeds on people's darkest fears, their deepest desires_... _their saddest of emotions, making him even stronger_. _And through an unfortunate event, the interloper's spirit has managed to travel from the mask to the child's body, possessing her_. _If this remains unexorsized, Majora will continue to consume her from inside until there is nothing of her left but a hollow shell_. _She will be unable to live nor die, her soul lost forever_."


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda series do not, repeat, not belong to me. They rightfully belong to Miyamoto. (May he continue to make exellent games for the rest of his days. What does belong to me are Cleo, Finn, Syrilla and Katakina.

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

SK had been mostly silent because of Cleo's condition. He knew what it felt like to lose himself to Majora and now Cleo was going to suffer the same fate. Finn was also deathly silent, his insides felt like they had frozen. He looked up at them again. "I-is there anyw-way t-to save her in-in time," he asked with his voice shaking in anxiety.

"_It is possible to cure her,_" said one with the spirit symbol. "_The only way_-" But before he could continue, he suddenly turned his head about as though searching for something. The other sages also looked around rather frantically. Something was up.

"What? What?" Finn panicked.

"_We sense_... _evil_." All the sages now focused on one spot in the air and then a black hole appeared there. A figure appeared out of it on horseback and the hole disappeared. For a split second, Finn thought it was Ganondorf. But then he could clearly see, even in the dim fading light of dusk, that he was transparent and wearing a skull mask. It was a phantom of Ganon.

"No-no-no! Not now!" Finn pleaded. Phantom Ganon gazed down at Cleo and went right for her. "NO!"

Before he could reach her, the phantom was caught in a beam of light. It was cast by the sages, stopping him in his tracks. "_You must flee! Take your sister and flee! We will hold him off as best we can! Do not hesitate!_"

"C'mon!" Finn and SK said asynchronously. Finn ran over to Cleo, picked her up and carried her toward the stairs with SK and Syrilla following. It didn't take long for Phantom Ganon to free himself from the attack and he unleashed a counterattack that easily knocked down the sages. By the time he recovered and looked around, the team were already halfway down the stairs. He gave chase.

* * *

><p>Midna was <em>so<em> bored out of her mind. Being princess was not always what it's cracked up to be, having to do all the dull things such as adjusting the tax rate to an acceptable amount or going to meetings with the Twili elders to discuss politics. There were other more exciting events however, such as the time she stopped a sorceress called Veran from taking over her kingdom. Being in the first line of attack, Midna had defeated Veran's army of monsters and the villainess herself. But in truth, all the exciting things that had happened for the past three years were just not the same without Link. She missed her old friend and her adventures with him.

Letting out a tired sigh, she decided to sneak up on the roof again to clear her head of this dullness. She got off her throne and teleported herself up to the very top of the towering palace. There was no doorway to the roof, but she didn't need one. She could very easily get up there without her subjects knowing and be herself with her thoughts, some fresh air and a fantastic view of the whole kingdom. After appearing on the roof, Midna looked around her high surroundings and breathed deeply in the air of momentary freedom. "I guess it's just you and me now sky," she said in an echoing and slightly new yorker-accented voice.

Midna looked down to where the portal to Hyrule once was... and couldn't believe her eyes. It was open. Her jaw dropped. "!... How... how is it possible?" If the portal was open, then someone or something must have gotten through. Her eyes carefully scanned the nearby areas for any possible outsiders. At first, she couldn't see any, but then she spotted something beast-like zipping toward the palace. Even at a distance, there was no mistaking the animal. "Link?"

He was already at the door and was inside within seconds. He was apparently in a hurry to see her. Midna almost fell when she leaned way over, forgetting she could levitate and then managed to do so. She knew Link would try to find her in the throne room and teleported again.

Link reached that room, hoping she'd be there, only to find that it was empty. _Where is she?_ He asked himself. He looked at the different doors, wondering where to search for Midna. He put the mask down to take a whiff in the air and immediately picked up her familiar scent coming from behind him. He turned around and saw her at last, standing there, staring at him in joyous disbelief. _Oh, there you are_.

They gazed at each other for a long moment. "...You came back," she said blissfully. Link wagged his tail and that seemed to trigger her running and throwing her arms around him like a little girl who finally found her lost puppy after it ran away. "Link... how did you come back?" Midna got her answer when she looked at the object at his paws. She just now realized that his sudden appearence was nothing compared to what he had with him. Her eyes were wide with shock after seeing the very last thing she expected him to have. She picked it up. "Where... where did you find it, the Majora's Mask? I thought it was just a legend! Did you even know what you were holding?"

Link bobbed his head once.

"Is that why you're here?" Midna asked. Then she gave her usual cunning grin. "What a big brain you have, the better to recognize a Twili artifact and come straight to me."

Link then grabbed her skirt with his jaws and started tugging. _C'mon Midna, we need to go!_ he thought, whimpering.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He stopped tugging and whipped his head to the exit and back at her. _Please, come! I need you right away!_

"...Do you want me to come with you?" He bobbed his head again. "I see. Let me put my most trusted maiden in temporary charge first." After a couple of minutes of making preparations, Midna reverted to her pygmy form and sat on his back, showing off her cunning grin again. "Just like old times, huh Link? Now mush!"

* * *

><p>Finn, SK, and Syrilla were running through the Arbiter's Grounds and Phantom Ganon wasn't too far behind. They could hear his cackles sounding close by and bouncing off the stone walls. Cleo was clinging onto her brother tightly, shaking. Syrilla stopped unexpectedly and Finn turned around. "What's wrong? We need to keep going!"<p>

Syrilla just stood there, gripping the sword hilts so hard, her knuckles went white. "You go."

"But Syrilla-"

"Don't worry about me, worry about yourselves. I've got a score to settle."

"We're not leaving you alone to face him!" Finn argued out of concern.

"Go now! I will not tell you again!" She brandished her twin swords at him in case he didn't get the message. "If you don't, I'll cut you down!" she threatened.

"C'mon, let's go!" SK shouted to Finn.

She didn't need to threaten for Finn turned back around and continued to run, but as he did, he shouted over his shoulder "Please, don't die on me!"

A short while after Finn and his friends left the room, the phantom appeared before Syrilla and she was smilling. "Hello handsome," she said before starting battle.

The rest of the team didn't just have to run, but also had to fight their way through the dungeon, because the stalfos and redeads kept popping out. After some difficulty, they reached the steps to the exit but the door was slowly closing. The phantom must be doing this to stop them. They pelted toward it, they were ten feet from it, the door was more than half way shut. "Hurry!" Finn cried out in panic. He couldn't help but think that they weren't going to make it, but then he got an idea from Cleo's game at school. "Slide! Slide!" After they reached the top step, they leapt and slid underneath the doorway, it's opening was barely wide enough for Finn's body. The only thing left behind was SK's hat, but he managed to grab it at the last second.

"Phew, that was close," SK panted, putting his hat back on. "I think we lost him." Unfortunately, he spoke to soon.

They heard more cackling that seemed to be coming from everywhere. Still holding Cleo, he started to run down the stairs with SK, only to trip after a few steps and tumbled down them instead. It was a vital mistake because his sister slipped out of his grasp and was separated from him. By the time he could stop himself from falling further, he was several feet from her. "Cleo!"

Cleo wearily got herself on her hands and knees, gasping audibly. The human side of her was covered in bruises and scrapes. SK reached Cleo and tried to heave her up. "Cleo, get up!"

A black hole appeared again on the door and Phantom Ganon leapt through it, then he rode his horse toward Cleo and SK. The skull kid stood shielding her and was about to blow his flute, but was sent flying by a dark wave cast by the phantom. Now that the little nuisance was out of the way, he turned his attention to Cleo. "Where is the Majora's Mask?" he demanded. She didn't answer, instead she just looked up at him, her eyes popping. He reached down and grabbed her by the hair and she let out a high pitched squeal of pain.

Finn got up and, with a deep strong rage, charged at him. "LET HER GO!" But no matter how angry he was when he attacked, it was not enough to stop the phantom and he was also felled by that same magic.

Cleo soon lost conciousness and hung there in Phantom Ganon's hand. He chuckled in evil triumph. "If you want to see her alive again, you will deliver the mask to the great Ganondorf! But if you fail or refuse his proposal of exchange, then you will forever forfeit her life to him! You have until midnight!" He placed her on the horse in front of him and then rode off with her through the camp and disappeared.

"No... Cleo..." Finn got himself back up, every part of his body was aching. But that pain was nothing compared to the pain of loss he was feeling. He just saw his sister taken away and unless he could do something about it, to his heavy heart, it was going to be the last time he'd ever see her. Not caring how much he would bleed, he slammed his fists onto the stone ground. "DAMN IT!"

* * *

><p>Link came out of the portal with Midna riding along, into the mirror chamber. He looked around and realized that no one was here except the sages, who were on the ground. Midna also noticed them. "Hey, what happened to them?" Midna asked, knowing this couldn't be good. Link ran over to them and sat next to the Sage of Light. "Great Sage, what's going on? Who did this?"<p>

He and his fellow sages had been weakened so badly that they were vanishing away. "_Your friends_... _are in grave peril_."

"What are you talking about? What friends?" Midna however, couldn't get another answer from him. All of the sages were now gone from this world. Then there was a distant scream coming from outside the chamber. "Did you hear that? Someone _is_ in trouble!" They went over to one of the large barred windows, with one of the bars missing. Link stuck his head through and they looked down.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda series do not, repeat, not belong to me. They rightfully belong to Miyamoto. (May he continue to make exellent games for the rest of his days. What does belong to me are Cleo, Finn, Syrilla and Katakina.

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

They could see SK on the ground, Cleo in the clutches of Ganondorf?, Finn charging at him in anger but then was K.O.'d by his magic and then they heard Ganon? speak. "If you want to see her alive again, you will deliver the mask to the great Ganondorf! But if you fail or refuse his proposal of exchange, then you will forever forfeit her life to him! You have until midnight!"

Link started growling and was edging out the window. Midna immediately floated in front of him. "Whoa, Link! You can't help anyone from up here! You're going to fall!" So now he could only watch as Ganon? left with Cleo. "Was that a friend of yours, the half deformed girl? How did she end up like that?" He just stared at her. "Ugh, just listen to me! I'm asking too many questions of a guy who can't talk at the moment! Of course I can easily-" She trailed off when she noticed something a little ways behind him. "Hm? Hey Link, there's something over here."

He turned around and saw a red lumpy object and went over for a closer look. _Hey, is that_..._?_ Link thought. The red thing had a pink borderline, a large tear that had been stitched together and the name "Cleo H." on it.

"That's a weird looking bag. Who's Cleo H.?... Wait, was that girl Cleo?" Midna asked.

Link bobbed his head.

"I'll bet you want to rescue her, don't ya? Well, you can use this to find her," she said, indicating the backpack. Knowing what she meant, Link sniffed it vigorously, gaining Cleo's scent. "I still can't believe Ganondorf's back and unless I've misheard, he was here because of this mask. That boy down there might give us- well, _me_ some answers about all this. Let's take this bag with us."

Now that Link had got the scent, Midna put on the backpack. Although, because the Majora's Mask was hanging on her back, she put the bag on the front instead. Then they went over to the large window again and she floated ahead to spots below that he could leap onto safely. Carefully climbing down, following Midna and almost slipping once, he reached the bottom where Finn and SK were.

While Finn sat on the steps in silent despair, his hand throbbing, he heard the sound of pattering paws and looked up to see Link back with Midna. He quickly got up and went over to them. "Hey, are you Midna?"

"It's Princess Midna, you would do well with some manners."

"Well, _exuuuse me_ princess, but I'm in a desperate situation right now!"

"Okay, okay. No need to get in a big panic," she said reasurringly. Link gave her a grunt. "What? Oh, all right. I'm getting to that." She turned back to Finn. "There's something I need to ask you about."

"I know you have a lot of questions about why you're here, but I'm afraid they're gonna have to wait! It's my sister, Cleo! She's just been-"

"Kidnapped. I know, we saw it happen. But don't worry. My trusted wolf here can sniff her out to where she currently is."

"That's good to hear," Finn sighed, sounding a little relieved. "By the way, why are you wearing her backpack on the wrong side?"

"What's a backpack? Oh, you mean this?" Midna's ponytail bacame an extra appendage and held it out to Finn. "You can have it back if you want."

"Thanks... Oh! I forgot about Syrilla!"

"Who?"

"One of our allies! She's still in the Arbiter's Grounds!"

"Which room?"

"The blue flame room."

"I'll go get her."

* * *

><p>It took awhile to gather everyone to recover and prepare themselves for the rescue mission. Midna brought back Syrilla who was a bit battered from her fight with Phantom Ganon. (Only thing broken was a couple of ribs) SK was out cold for a good ten minutes before Link could revive him by licking his face. The moment he woke up, he immediately asked where Cleo was and started calling out to her in a panic before Finn could calm him down. Syrilla asked twice about Link's whereabouts, so Midna had to come up with an excuse to change the subject. Some of the team took red potion and readied their horses. SK was going to ride Epona in place of Link, of course, she told Link that she was going to let the skull kid think he's controlling her when she's really following the wolf.<p>

They traveled along the desert in the still night with Link in the lead. It took them a few hours to get to their destination and on the way Finn told Midna the whole story. They were now on a cliff overlooking a ghastly sight. There was a black tower with high spiked walls and watchtowers and lots of bokoblins, moblins and darknuts.

"So how do we get in?" asked Finn.

"I'd say we charge our way in!" Syrilla suggested.

"Hey, little miss rebel! I'll make the decisions, okay?" Midna said, annoyed. Syrilla just huffed. "There are too many monsters here, to face head on. It would be unwise to attack a dozen darknuts at once without strategy. We'll have to sneak our way in. Think you can find a spot to dig boy?" Link wagged his tail in response.

They went down a path and quietly went over to the wall without being seen. Link sniffed around until he could find a suitable place to use his paws. Finding soft soil he started boring like a wombat under the wall. He disappeared for a moment then came back out covered in dirt, shaking himself.

"That hole's only big enough for you, your pet and the skull kid!" Syrilla pointed out, displeased.

"That front gate looks like it can only open from the inside. We'll go in ahead while you two wait outside until we take out the guards so we can let you in. Understood?"

"Yes," Finn answered.

"You better not get caught!" Syrilla warned. "Or I'll come in wherever you're being held and kill you!"

"Such an attitude!" Midna commented. "SK, you know you don't have to come with us. You can stay behind too if you want."

SK shook his head. "No, I'm going!"

"Suite yourself." Midna said as she, Link and SK went through the hole. They crept around unnoticed, dodging search lights and enemies, and taking them out before they knew what hit them.

Finn was now alone with Syrilla, patiently and silently waiting. He was looking very nervous and she couldn't help but notice. "Finn, you need to relax. If you fight in this mood, you'll get killed faster than you can blink. 'Anxiety begets hesitation which begets failure.'"

"That sounds like a quote. Did you say that?" Finn asked curiously.

"My grandmother. She also told me that not all men are as bad as we think, but I never believed her... Until I met _you_ of course. I'll admit, you're actually okay."

"Well, your grandmother is very wise."

"Yes... she _was_."

There was another moment's silence before Finn started another conversation. "Syrilla, you were right."

She raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"I thought I knew my sister but... it turns out I don't. Ever since mom died, Cleo has changed. She's not acting like a typical happy-go-lucky child. And I can't help but think that she's hiding something, something she doesn't want anyone, not even her own family, to know. I wish I knew what it was so I can help her."

"She must mean alot to you." Her voice was surprisingly gentle. "I don't know how to help your sister either, but if my grandma was still alive, I'm sure she would have. Despite being a Gerudo, she had a kind heart."

"Did she now? Just who was she?"

"Her name was Nabooru, and she died a month ago."

Finn stared at her opened mouthed.

He was stunned for only a moment. Then a second later, the front gate opened, beckoning them inside. They both looked over and ran to it, contemplating how fast Midna and SK accomplished their task. They looked at each other and stepped through. All the enemies were on the ground and the search lights were now pointing up toward the endless black sky. Then they ran into the others, who were talking.

"See, I told you we just had to step on the two switches at the same time!" SK said.

"Excuse me? Wasn't I the one who suggested that idea in the first place?" Midna asked. They were interrupted when Finn cleared his throat and they looked at him. "I see you're here. Let us proceed inside."

They entered the tower foyer. The place was even scarier inside than it was outside, with carvings and images of ugly dragons and boars and black flames on the stone walls. There were a few torches here and they gave off a flickering, eerie glow. There were a few doors to choose from and a staircase leading upward.

"So where should we go, oh fearless leader?" Syrilla asked.

"Sniff boy, sniff Cleo out," Midna ordered. Link tried to pick up her smell, but for some reason, he couldn't. He looked over his shoulder at Midna, giving a soft whimper of sadness. "What's this? You can't smell? How can you not smell?"

"You know, come to think of it, I _do_ smell _something,_" SK said, taking a sniff himself. "Something that isn't Cleo."

"Hey I smell it too. What is that?" Finn asked.

"I think that's... Gerudian incense," Syrilla guessed. Then her eyes lit up in realization. "It's the torches! They're causing it."

"What, are you serious?" Finn asked a bit too loudly.

"Yes, they put incense powder in the torches! That's what's blocking Cleo's smell!"

"But if that's the case, then Ganondorf somehow knew that we were going to have a wolf for company!" Midna concluded.

"That's not surprising, he's always watching us! Whether he was following us invisibly or looking through a magic mirror or crystal ball or whatever, he always seems to know what we're up to!" Then Finn thought of Cleo's prank. "Well, mostly."

"So we search for Cleo the old fashioned way? Where do we start?" SK asked.

"She's most likely in a basement cell or at the top of the tower," Midna guessed. "We'll have to split up again to speed up the search. Now the question is, how do we signal each other?"

"We could use the gossip stone... Oh wait, Cleo has one of them in her pants pocket!" Finn groaned. "But I doubt she's in any condition to talk though."

Midna looked down at Link. "One team will have my wolf while the other team will have SK. If one of us does find Cleo, we'll either use howling or that flute he's holding."

"I'll go with SK," Finn immediately requested. SK beamed at him.

"All right then Syrilla will go with me," Midna finished.

"Okay, fine," Syrilla said, shrugging. "I'd _like_ to go up the tower."

"If you're thinking of getting your revenge on Ganondorf, then I'd suggest you perish that thought. We're only here to save the girl, not to fight him. None of us is a match for him right now, you know," said Midna.

"She's right. As soon as we get Cleo, we're getting the heck outta here," Finn agreed.

"Whatever."


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda series do not, repeat, not belong to me. They rightfully belong to Miyamoto. (May he continue to make exellent games for the rest of his days. What does belong to me are Cleo, Finn, Syrilla and Katakina.

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

So they parted ways into different paths. Both teams hit obstacles in their way and they both succeeded in overcoming them. Finn and SK dealt with puzzles while Midna, Link and Syrilla went through room after room with monsters. The latter group then came to a room that was much larger than the last several. They knew something big was coming.

And it did. The black hole appeared once more, causing a familiar foe to show up.

"Oh great, it's that ghost copycat again!" Syrilla exclaimed in anger. They prepared themselves for battle.

* * *

><p>Finn and SK reached the cells and after taking out a lone darkhammer carrying... well, a large hammer, (SK's puppets distracted it while Finn fought from behind) they looked through the bars and, to their great relief, found Cleo. But upon closer inspection, they realized with heart-stopping sickness that she was in an even worse condition than before. Almost her entire body had transformed into the Majora-like beast. The only thing left that was still human was half her arm, most of her leg and a fraction of her face where her untainted eye was.<p>

"...Oh no," SK said faintly. He tried to open the cell door, but it wouldn't budge.

"SK, stand back!" Finn told him firmly. He was heaving the large hammer he had won and, with great difficulty, pulled back as far as he could and swung foward, smashing down the door bars. They entered her prison. "Cleo?" He panted.

Cleo was just lying there at first, but then she slowly got up and looked at her brother in a strange way. "_Ar- y-u fr-en- or fo-?_" She said in a tone so alien that it was scaring Finn.

"Cleo... what's wrong with you? It's me, Finn!"

"..._W-ll yo- p-ay -ith me?_" She suddenly attacked Finn so unexpectedly that he didn't put his guard up. She was clawing him, biting him and reaching for his throat to choke him. SK just stood there in shock, not knowing what to do. He grabbed the rim of his hat and pulled it down, letting out a whimpering groan. Finn managed to push her off and, against his better judgement, hit her so hard that she fell unconcious.

"Why did you do that?" SK screamed at him. "How could you? She is your sister! SHE IS YOUR SISTER!"

Finn would not stand for this screaming lecture so he slapped him in the face. SK fell on his rear and looked up at him, too taken aback to speak. Then to his slight surprise, Finn was shaking not in anger, but in deep and truly emotional sadness.

"Don't you get it?" His voice was breaking. "I didn't have a choice... I never would have... if she... ..." SK heard a loud sniff and after Finn leaned his back on the wall and slid down, the skull kid could see him on the verge of tears. "I promi-" He tried to say.

"What?"

"I promised dad I'd take care of her." Finn put his hand to his face and started weeping.

SK stared at him between bewilderment and sympathy. Then he spoke, "I'm going to signal the others." He raised his flute.

* * *

><p>Phantom Ganon was on the ground, apparently defeated. Link and Midna went over to him, to interrogate. "All right Phantom, where are you keeping the girl? Answer me!" The phantom said nothing. Instead he started cackling.<p>

"What are you laughing at you son of a-" Syrilla started to say, but before she could finish, the apparation disappeared and reappeared with multiple copies of himself. They were all taken by surprise which gave him an advantage. He and his copies threw plasma beams at the team and all they could do was dodge them.

One of the beams nearly grazed Midna, almost knocking her off Link. But something _did_ get knocked loose and it spun a good distance away from her and she knew with great fear what it was. "OH NO, THE MASK!" Link, who heard her cry of panic, ran to get the mask, but it was already too late. The same black hole appeared underneath it and it sank through. The mask was gone.

Then Phantom Ganon flew away saying "You are all fools! You fell right into my master's trap! Now Ganondorf will be the most powerful being in all of existence!" And he vanished one last time, laughing.

"No, STOP!" Midna shouted. Both she and Link, with very sharp ears, heard SK from underneath them, playing Saria's song. "That's the signal! Damn it, talk about timing!"

"What should we do?" Syrilla asked.

"We have no choice, we've got to go now!" And with her teleportation, she took them to the ground level.

After reappearing at the entrance, they realized that they were surrounded. The foyer was now swarming with monsters and they had no intention of letting the team escape. They fought their way through to Finn and SK until they heard the latter's voice. "Hey guys, over here!" They could see the skull kid jumping up and down excitedly, waving both his hands next to Finn who was carrying Cleo in his arms. Midna and Link used a special multi-hit pounce to stop all the enemies from attacking their friends and soon the team was whole again.

"More might come! Let us go back outside so we can teleport away from this place!" Midna said. When they left the tower, she asked Finn what their destination would be and the first thing that came to his head was Hyrule Castle Town. And in just a couple of seconds, they were split apart, molecule by molecule in the Twili Warp and then reassembled right outside the town entrance.

The environment was quite different from the dead, barren desert. They were now in the Lanayru Province just north of Lake Hylia, which was lush and green. They all either sat or lay down in exhaustion. (Missing the feel of it, SK buried his face in the grass) Finn however remained standing, still holding Cleo.

He turned to Midna. "Thank you for helping us back there."

"...It was nothing," she said, a little downcast. Midna was still bitter at herself for letting Ganondorf get the mask.

Finn gently put Cleo down on the soft grass. She was asleep and looked as though she was a feeble elder at her final moment, her breathing shallow and uneven. "Can you help her Midna?"

Her eyes narrowed, examining Cleo closely. "... ...No... I can't," she said softly and sadly. "There's no doubt that this is Dark Interloper sorcery, but it's beyond me. I don't know how to cure her..." Midna lowered her head. "... ...I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do."

"...So... so the Sages were right... But if you can't help her... who can?" Finn wasn't shedding tears this time, instead he was trembling in helplessness. All of them looked at Cleo in grim sadness. Finn and SK felt the worst and Syrilla, for the first time in her life, truly felt sorry for her. Was there no hope left? Was it really the end for Cleo.

"It's not too late yet. There's still time," said a gentle, benign voice. They were slightly caught by surprise when they heard it, realizing that someone else was here. She had come through the entrance from the town to them. She had come from the castle itself. It was none other than Princess Zelda who spoke. She was wearing a traveling cloak so that she could sneak out.

"Wha- princess? What are you doing out here? How did you know we were-?" Before Finn could finish his question, Zelda pulled out her own gossip stone.

"I have been listening for awhile after receiving the letter," she said.

Finn looked at her hand holding the stone and saw the Triforce of Wisdom. He suddenly realized that they could have turned to the Princess of Hyrule for help from the start of Cleo's curse. "Your Highness, _you_ can help her! _You_ can save Cleo, can't you? Surely, you must have the power! Please princess, we don't know who else to rely on!" Finn said, in desperation.

Zelda looked at Cleo. She wasn't sure if she _could_ help her. But she didn't want to tell him that, she wanted to save her just as much as all the others. "I-I will try..." She walked over and kneeled next to the ten-year-old. She placed her hand on the heaving chest and closed her eyes.

"Be careful Zelda! There's no telling what could happen if you try to cure her!" Midna warned, remembering all too well that when Zelda tried to save _her,_ the Hylian Princess ended up disappearing from this realm into the twilight temporarily.

Zelda looked to her and nodded. She focused her magic on Cleo, her Triforce started glowing. The glow spread across her black body and she was lifted into the air, floating a foot off the ground. They all watched in amazement as the curse seemed to be lifting. The blackness of Majora's curse was retracting, shrinking away. But then Zelda showed signs of struggling and the healing slowed to a complete halt. Cleo floated back down and Zelda almost collapsed, panting heavily and clutching at her heart.

"What just happened?" Syrilla asked, confused.

Midna went over to Zelda. "Are you all right?"

"...Yes... I'll be fine," she answered. She looked at Cleo who, despite the hard effort, was still cursed. It wasn't as bad as before, but there were still some dark spots left and they were slowly starting to regrow. Zelda looked up at Finn. "I'm sorry, I did my best. But Majora's magic is too powerful, I can only slow down the sickness." She got unsteadily to her feet. "From what I heard from the Sages, Majora feeds on the negativity in peoples minds and hearts. But if one is truly pure of heart with no negativity nor troubles within, then he cannot touch that person. Which means that the only thing that could ultimately end this curse... is Cleo herself."

"Are you telling me that Cleo isn't pure of heart at all?" Finn asked incredulously.

"She _is_ pure. She should have been unaffected by the mask from the moment she got cut."

"Then why is she affected?"

"I _did_ also say 'troubles' as well, not just negativity. There is no sin in her, but there _is_ something else inside her soul, something holding her back. While I tried to cure her, for only a second, I felt her feelings... It was grieving connected to a heavy guilt. I don't know what's causing it, but it's making her lose the will to live."

"But why would she-" Finn stopped abruptly, thinking about the word "grieving". _Wait_... _does it have anything to do_..._ with mom?_


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda series do not, repeat, not belong to me. They rightfully belong to Miyamoto. (May he continue to make exellent games for the rest of his days. What does belong to me are Cleo, Finn, Syrilla and Katakina.

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

"I'm going to look into Cleo's memories," Zelda offered. "And find the source of her troubles." Kneeling before Cleo once more, she activated her Triforce.

"Zelda, that's enough! You've barely had any time to recover!" Midna begged her.

"I have to help her." Zelda's words were final. In only a moment, she was pulled into a white mist, obscuring everything around her. All her friends gone. She got up and looked around. At first she couldn't see anything, but then a new world slowly came into form. New trees and grass appeared, people unknown to her were walking or running out of the mist. She could hear talking and laughter and could see picnic blankets and food. She was at a park of some sort, with a small lake and a blacktopped road nearby. There were strange metal carriages moving on their own without horses to pull them, some of them just sitting there.

All the people passed by Princess Zelda, completely oblivious of her presence. She was just a set of imaginary numbers to them. After some searching, she finally spotted someone she recognized. It was a little seven-year-old girl with blonde pigtails wearing a green dress with daisies on it. She was sitting next to a woman that was surely her mother who had blonde hair and blue eyes like her daughter. "I'm bored mommy," the little girl said. "Will you play with me?" She got up and grabbed her mother's arm. "Pretty please?"

The mother smiled. "Okay, sure sweetheart. What do you want to play?"

"Hide and seek, hide and seek!" The girl said happily, hopping on the spot.

"Okay Cleo, okay," the mother said, laughing. "I'll go and hide while you count to ten."

"Okay!" squeaked the much younger Cleo. She found a nearby tree and started counting, meanwhile her mother quickly went off to another tree and climbed up, planning to jump down and scare her when Cleo got close enough. "...eight, nine, ten. Ready or not, here I come!" She wandered off to search for her mother, only to go in the wrong direction. It didn't take long for Cleo to get a little lost and confused and it hadn't occurred to her that her athletic mother might have climbed a tree. Then she saw a butterfly on a flower. "Hello, what's your name? Are you a fairy?" She asked the butterfly. It flew off toward the road. "Wait, come back! Did you see mommy?" She gave chase.

The mother spotted Cleo heading to a dangerous place. "Wait Cleo, stop!" she called out, but Cleo didn't seem to hear her. Zelda saw a particularly large, black horseless carriage coming this way. The mother leapt down and ran as fast as she could. Cleo was now in the middle of the road and she looked up to see what was coming toward her. The one driving wouldn't be able to see her in time, because she had run out so suddenly. She was caught by surprise, frozen in place. "CLEO LOOK OUT!" her mother screamed. Thanks to her speed, she managed to reach her daughter and shove her out of the way... What happened next was terrible.

Zelda clapped her hands to her mouth in a horrified gasp. The mother got hit with the force of a charging bull and was completely still, her eyes open but glassy. Cleo was briefly unconscious and when she woke up, she noticed people crowding around and heard panicked voices. When she saw her mother her eyes widened. She slowly walked over to her, staring. She didn't understand, how could her mother have her eyes open and not be moving. "...Mommy?... Mommy get up. Please, get up." She tried to move her. "Mommy why won't you move? What's wrong? Please, move! You're scaring me!" She started shaking her. "Mommy! Mommy! Please, get up! Get up! Mommy!" Some sympathetic adults tried to pry her away. "No! No! Leave me alone! I want mommy!"

"Please, young lady. Your mother's dead," one of the adults said sadly.

"NO, YOU WRONG, YOU WRONG! MOMMY'S NOT DEAD! HER EYES ARE OPEN! LOOK AT HER EYES!" Cleo was getting hysterical. "MOMMY! GET UP! GET UP!"

The screaming vanished along with the tragic scene in the white mist. Soon a new scene appeared. Zelda now found herself in a quiet hallway with black curtains and there was a fourteen year old Finn with a man who must be his father, both of them were wearing black suits. "Where's Cleo?" Finn asked.

"She's still with your mom," answered his father. "She said she wants to be alone with her."

"Dad, the funeral's already over and I don't want to be here anymore. Refusing to leave her won't bring her back!" Finn said bitterly.

"I know, but we mustn't rush her... She's..." His father sighed. "...been though a lot." He rubbed his hand up over his face and hair, then sniffed. "Let's give her a few more minutes and then we're going home." His voice was cracking.

Finn said nothing and looked over at a door a few feet away. Zelda followed his gaze and walked through the door like a ghost, entering a room where Cleo was standing in front of a coffin covered in flowers. She was now wearing a plain black dress, her face was still wet with tears.

"...Mommy I... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." Fresh new tears started falling and she fell on her knees. "It's my fault... all my fault... You're dead because of me..." Cleo started crying again.

Zelda just realized that she was also shedding tears. _Cleo_... _do you still blame yourself even now? After three years, you still can't let it go_. And then, everything went dark and she felt a rush go though her and the next thing she knew, Zelda was pulled back to reality.

"What is it? What did you see?" Finn asked, almost immediately.

"...I saw the accident... that claimed your mother," Zelda answered. "And..."

"And... what?"

"...Telling you the story won't help Cleo... I've done all I can, there's nothing I, nor anyone can do for her... Cleo must fight this battle on her own, to save herself... It's up to her now." Zelda got up again and looked to each team member in turn. "All we can do now is pray and give her our support."

They all placed their gaze on Cleo who's curse was once again accelerating and trying to consume her. SK went over to her, reached down and held her hand. "Cleo... I don't know if you can hear me or not, but... ... I was weak, I was always weak. Weak minded, weak hearted... That's why I gave in to Majora... But you're not weak Cleo, you're strong! Please don't give up, don't give in to Majora! ...I-I beg you... d-don't lose yourself... I-I-I l-l-lo-" SK couldn't bring himself to say whatever it was he was going to say and trailed off.

Zelda held her hands in prayer. _Great Goddesses, please_ _watch over Cleo_. _Help her come back to us safely_.

* * *

><p>Cleo was in a grassy meadow covered in a thick mist. She had been wandering for a while, although she had no idea where she was heading. All she could do was walk on and on and on. Maybe, just maybe, if she kept on going long enough, she might be able to find something. She tried to remember how many hours it had been since she had started, but for some reason, it felt more like weeks to her. But then her patience finally paid off, she now saw something other than mist. It was a large tree with branches that stretched a good ten feet on top of a small hill. And when she got closer, the mist was clearing away. It was a beautiful place for a picnic except... there was no one around to have a picnic with. But when she was nearing the tree, she realized that she was wrong. There <em>was<em> someone there... sitting all by himself right underneath.

It was a small child wearing white clothes, no shoes and the Majora's Mask. He looked up when Cleo bravely got even closer. "Hello. Nice weather, isn't it," the boy said. He got up. "I'm a little lonely, so it's nice to have company." Cleo didn't say anything. "Will you be my friend? It's been awhile since I've played with someone."

She backed away a little. "I-I don't think so."

"...You're all alone too aren't you?"

"I have friends," she said, defiantly.

"Then... where are they?"

Cleo thought for a moment. "I don't know."

"Well, if you don't have any friends, then you just don't have any. Do you want to know why you're here?" She didn't answer. "Because you need a friend."

"I don't want to be _your_ friend!" Cleo denied. "I know what you are and what you're like! You're a monster!"

The boy just stared at her. Even though she couldn't see his face, she could sense his hunger. "Cleo, what will your brother think... when he realizes what you did _that_ day?"

Cleo looked shocked. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

"I do, I know all about your past. It was just as you said... because of you, your mother is dead."

"I... I didn't mean it! It was an accident!"

"Then why do you think about it, still? Imagine what would happen if your family learned that it was _you_ who killed your mother."

"No, no!" Cleo started to cry. "I never meant it! I never wanted it!"

"But you did... ... It's okay Cleo, this is your sanctuary... Stay here with me... I can be your friend, I can help you escape... You can stay here so we can play together... _forever_." As he was talking, everything was changing drastically. The sky went dark, the grass became brown, dead and withering, thorns grew and surrounded the two and all the leaves disappeared from the tree, leaving it bare and ominous. Then shadows formed around Cleo, they looked like herself, only dark and evil, with red glowing eyes. They reached for her, trying to grab her and she couldn't help but think with terror that they were going to drag her to Hell or someplace even worse.

"No! No! Leave me alone! Get away from me!" Cleo struggled and fought to get away, but the shadows where proving too strong for her. She appeared to be fighting a losing battle. "Nooo! Nooo! Stooop! Someone, anyone, help meee!" But there was no one to help her, no one at all to hear her cry. She felt alone... abandoned... But she herself heard someone out there, even though she couldn't tell where. She heard voices that sounded familiar... and it was the voices of her friends. Out of all of them, SK's voice was the clearest she could hear. -_you're not weak Cleo, you're strong! Please don't give up, don't give in to Majora!_ ..._I-I beg you_... _d-don't lose yourself_... Listening to that voice seemed to be giving her new strength and she was finally able to fight these demons off. "NO! I. Won't. Let. You. Take. Me!"


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda series do not, repeat, not belong to me. They rightfully belong to Miyamoto. (May he continue to make exellent games for the rest of his days. What does belong to me are Cleo, Finn, Syrilla and Katakina.

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

Then suddenly, a bright light shined out from within her and the shadows cowered before her and retreated into the abyss from whence they came. Even the Majora kid had disappeared, in fact, everything disappeared leaving nothing but fog once more. Then the light shone again, this time from outside her body, floating in front of her. Cleo looked at it a little curiously as it started to take form. A human body appeared there that wasn't transparent, but wasn't solid either and it was almost glowing like a celestial being. It was a woman... a woman she hadn't seen for three years.

She smiled down at Cleo. "It's alright. It's only me."

Cleo just stared at her for a moment with her mouth hanging slightly open, then she ran to her. "Mom!" She almost crashed into her as she hugged her. "Mom, it's you! It's really you!" She started crying and her voice started to get muffled. "I'm so sorry mom! I didn't mean to kill you! I miss you so much!"

"Cleo, you mustn't blame yourself. It was never your fault in the first place. I chose to give my life for you, because I love you." Cleo looked up at her mother. "I've been watching you Cleo, you and your brother, Finn. You've been so brave the past few days. You've had many chances to go home, yet you stayed to protect a world you didn't belong to. I would've done the same in your shoes, believe me. I could never be more proud of you." Her mother kissed her on the forehead. "It's time you put the past behind you, just... let it go..."

"...Mom... thank you..." As if on cue, the whole misty world instantly shattered like glass and her mother was gone. Blinding light shot through the shattering and Cleo was soaring up, up, up...

* * *

><p>Everyone jumped back in surprise as Cleo's body lit up like a bulb. The black curse was quickly melting away, peeling off her like dead skin, leaving clean, untainted skin underneath. And with a tremendous scream, Cleo exorcised it completely. It's dark essence floated above her then screeched in anger and defeat before it flew off into the distance... It was over.<p>

"What the? What was that? Where's it going?" Finn asked, almost stumbling over his words.

Midna watched it go, knowing exactly what was going on. It was the soul of Majora and it was heading back to the mask in that tower. They all looked at Cleo, who was finally stirring. Her eyes fluttered open and fell upon her friends. "...Oh hi... what did I miss?" she asked, a little tired. As she said it, the night sky was brightening into a new dawn.

* * *

><p>They were all in Zelda's room, sitting quietly and listening to Cleo's story. She bravely told Finn exactly what had happened in the accident (She only got interrupted once when Syrilla asked what a truck was, but the others shushed her) and he hung on to her every word with understanding. Earlier, when they entered the palace, Finn and Cleo were ragged, dirtied, scratched, bruised and exhausted from their journey around Hyrule and Termina. Zelda made sure they were given baths and had their clothes cleaned and mended. Until they could have them back, they had to wear some Hylian clothing provided by the early rising maids. The whole team also had breakfast with some strong tea. Then Cleo decided it was time that Finn learned about how their mother died.<p>

"Cleo..." Finn said after the story was done. "I'm glad you've told me. Did you really see mom again?"

Cleo nodded. "Yes, she helped me. She saved me from myself." Then Link went over to her and rested his head on Cleo's lap. She looked at him and smiled. "Hi Link." She patted him while he wagged his tail.

Midna, who was gazing out the window, whipped her head toward Cleo, her eyes wide with great surprise. "Wait a minute!" She floated over to her. "How did you know this wolf is Link?" She turned to him. "Did you tell her previously?"

Link let out a short low howl that sounded a lot like a "nooooooo".

"I just know it's him," Cleo answered simply, smiling and giggling. This was the first time she had really smiled and laughed without a care in the world in three years.

"What? _That_ wolf is _Link?_" Syrilla asked in disbelief.

"I suppose you'd like to change back finally?" Midna asked. Link nodded. "Okay," she sighed. She lifted the Twili magic and Link turned back into a man and stood up.

Syrilla's jaw dropped. "Oh my goddesses!"

"Welcome back Link," Finn said, not looking the least bit shocked. "How do you feel?"

"Kind of stiff from being on all fours for a good while," said Link. "By the way Princess, before I forget, there's a favor I'd like to ask you."

"What is it?"

"It's my sword, the Master Sword has lost it's glow. Is there a way to revive it?"

"Let me see... The only way to do it, as far as I know, is to turn to the ancient sages."

"Hate to burst your bubble, but I'm afraid that the sages are dead. Phantom Ganon made sure of that," Midna said bluntly. But then she smiled and winked. "But don't worry, I've come prepared." She snapped her fingers and a glowing sphere appeared floating above her finger.

Link gasped out. "Midna, isn't that a sol from your realm?"

"Yep. I brought one of them with me, knowing I would once again be vulnerable to the light of this realm, so it can protect me. But now that you've mentioned your sword losing it's light, I think I'll use it to help you instead." Then she moved the sol close to the Master Sword and the light transferred from the sphere to the weapon. "With only one sol, the sword won't have full strength. But it'll at least be strong enough to defeat evil."

"Thank you Midna, you're a life saver!" Link's praise made Midna blush.

"That's great!" Finn said excitedly. "Hopefully, we'll be able to destroy that nightmare of a mask finally!"

At these words, Link and Midna exchange uncomfortable and slightly guilty glances at each other. "Yeah, about that..." Midna started.

"I'm afraid we lost the Majora's Mask in the tower," Link finished.

Finn's face fell as fast as a light bulb pops. "You're not serious, please tell me you're joking."

"Nope," Link and Midna said in unison.

SK clapped his hands to his mouth in shock. "Oooooh, not good."

"So you're telling me that you just gave away the most powerful and dangerous artifact known in Hylian History straight into the hands of a desert nutcase?"

"That pretty much sums it up," Midna admitted.

Finn paled. "Do you know what would happen if Ganondorf wears the Majora's Mask? It would be like the moon falling on top of us ten times!"

"That's not even the half of it... not even the worst," she replied.

"What do you mean?" Syrilla asked.

"I've heard about the tales of that Dark Interloper. Before, I thought it was just a myth, but I remembered it well, nonetheless. Once a long time ago, when the Interlopers still sought the Sacred Realm to rule it, Majora had a different, more disturbing motive. He had no intention to rule anything, instead he had a secret desire to destroy everything, _everything_ until there's nothing left. No Sacred Ream, no Interlopers, _nothing_.

"But why?" Cleo asked. "What's the reason for such meaningless destruction?"

"There was no reason. No motive. He just wants to see everything fall to ruin."

"But that makes no sense! Why would he do such a thing?"

"No one knows for sure, one version says that when he was a child, he went through an experience so traumatizing, that it drove him completely insane, while another version says that he was a demon incarnate. But anyway, the way he made his mask was similar to the plan the rest of his kind used to make their Fused Shadow. He created a mask that would absorb negative emotions, enhancing his magic. Sometimes he would cause chaos to create these emotions by using curses and hexes. Once he gathers enough power in the mask does he unleash it all in one catastrophic blow."

"What happened to him?" SK asked.

"He was stopped by another Interloper, one who was called Oni. He caught wind of Majora's plan and used the Fused Shadow to seal him away into his own mask, then Oni banished the mask away to a far off land. Knowing that Majora might return one day, he hid himself away from the gods, remaining in this realm until he is needed to stop the Interloper again."

"But where is this Oni now?" Finn asked. "I'm kinda curious about him."

Midna shrugged. "I don't really know. The story said that he just disappeared, nothing more was said about him."

"What's the point of telling us this story?" asked Syrilla.

"I'm telling you this so you can understand." Midna said impatiently. "You know all about what Majora's capable of. This leads us back to Finn's question. To answer that question, in strong theory, if the powers of Majora fall into the hands of one with a truly black heart, it's already terrible potential will reach a whole new level, increasing a hundred fold. Majora's powers would be so great that it would break the boundaries of space."

"What does that mean?" asked Cleo.

Midna showed a grim face. "It means that this world will not be the only one destroyed. Majora will be able to reach other worlds and destroy them too. Any other world you can possibly think of will be gone, lost in death and darkness forever. No one and nothing in the whole universe will be safe."

Finn and Cleo looked at each other in horror. "Any other world". Does it include their world too? Most likely it does.

"But... Ganondorf wouldn't go _that_ far just to rule, because there would be nothing left to rule at all! Surely he _must_ know what can happen if he puts the mask on!" Cleo said fearfully.

"Except he doesn't know," Link said. "Because he's-"

"Stupid!" Finn interjected. "Of course, Cleo's right, he wouldn't go that far! But he is _so_ blinded by his desire for more power that he'll end up biting off more than he can chew! For someone who can come up with elaborate plots that can manipulate and take advantage of our plans, he's a complete idiot!"

"And that is exactly what Majora wants," Midna said. "To let Ganondorf think he can control the power of the mask. But no one can control it, not even the King of Evil. He is playing right into Majora's hands... And once they're bound, it'll be be nearly impossible to separate them, if not completely."


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda series do not, repeat, not belong to me. They rightfully belong to Miyamoto. (May he continue to make exellent games for the rest of his days. What does belong to me are Cleo, Finn, Syrilla and Katakina.

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

From all the information that Midna told them, things seemed pretty bleak. Most of them were now deep in thought. Undoubtedly, Cleo and SK figured they were trying to come up with a plan to stop this great combined threat. Finn was thinking the hardest, thinking back to the Zelda series he had played so far in the past, trying to find an answer in even the smallest of sidequests, _anything_ that can dispel Majora's magic. His mind went to one of the Oracle games and he suddenly remembered something.

"Hey Cleo, can I have a look in that travel guide?" Finn requested.

"What? Oh, okay," Cleo said. She took her backpack, unzipped it and pulled out the book. They hadn't used it in awhile, due to the whole episode with Cleo's curse. (Before that, she had been reading out some information needed to get past obstacles and monsters they had to face) Finn took the book and, without a second's hesitation, flipped through it quickly. After several seconds of combing the pages, he stopped and shouted "Aha!"

"You found something?" SK asked.

"This is it! _This_ is the answer we need to our bigger than life problem, a Maku Seed!"

"Maku what?" they all said at once.

"A Maku _Seed!_ It's a sacred item that has the power to dispel otherwise unbreakable dark magic! It says so right here!" Finn pointed to the page.

"But if it's sacred, where do we get one?" Link asked.

"From the Maku Tree of course! From what I remember, there is one in Labrynna and one in Holodrum. They're pretty far off countries, although..." Finn looked at the page again. "It says here that another one was rumored to be in the Lost Woods as well."

"_'Was rumored'?_" Syrilla repeated. "How do we know that it's not just a rumor?"

"Don't worry, it's for real," SK said. "I saw it with my own eyes, before I first came to Termina, before I met the last hero. And I still remember it like it was yesterday."

"Well then that settles it, you can lead us to the Maku Tree!" Finn concluded.

"And I will come with you," Zelda offered. She was given slightly weird looks from the others.

"Are you serious? You're _really_ coming along?" Link asked, a little disbelievingly.

"Zelda, you sure this is wise?" Midna asked.

"Is there a problem?" asked Zelda.

"I meant no offence, I was just asking out of concern. You're a princess who's going to become queen on your next birthday."

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm more than capable of handling myself. A couple of years ago, I met a sheikah woman in that hidden village Link told me about, a woman named Impaz. She taught me a spell I can use whenever I'm needed. And I believe that you _do_ need me for this next mission. Thanks to that woman, I can now help you, with the spell of transformation." Zelda raised her hand up to eye level. The Triforce glowed once again and she was soon enveloped in bright magic. When the magic cleared, Zelda had vanished, to be replaced by a totally different person. Nearly everyone stared at this new person with stunned expressions, except Finn and Cleo, who recognized that person immediately and were wearing wide grins on their faces. The person looked like a male sheikah ninja. "In this form, you may call me... Sheik."

* * *

><p>Before they could go on to the Lost Woods, the team had to sleep well into the afternoon. After all, hardly any of them had slept last night and they didn't want to start another journey sleep deprived. Now with a party of seven, they warped to SK's old home in the Sacred Grove. Then he led them through the forest until they reached a rocky wall.<p>

He walked up to it, then turned back to the others. "There's only one way to get to the Maku Tree, and it's though this wall. I won't promise you it'll be a cakewalk. It's full of pretty strong monsters. Only the bravest and toughest fighters can see the tree." The team nodded in understanding, then SK faced the wall and played his favorite music. A large cave entrance appeared, revealing intense solid blackness. "Oh, I almost forgot. It'll be dark in there too."

"Ya think?" Finn said sarcastically.

SK and Link lit their lanterns and led the way in. After some exploring, they soon learned that the skull kid wasn't kidding about the cave being tough. The place was full of lizard-like creatures such as dodongos, helmasaurs and dynalfos. Link didn't have much oil left so his light eventually went out. (SK's lantern ran on magic, but it too would go out if they couldn't find a way out soon) Some places in the cave required more thorough searching, so Link had to change back into a wolf to sniff things out. Thankfully, he had good night vision in his animal form. There were also pits and hidden traps they had to watch out for. After a good while, they found some special arrows that could shoot either fire or ice. Finn took the fire ones while Syrilla took the ice. There were torches here and there for Finn to shoot at and the lizard enemies were vulnerable to sheer cold. Finally, after some strenuous spelunking, they reached the final room.

The monster inside was the biggest reptile they had ever seen. It had three heads coming out of a boulder-like tortoise shell, one red, one blue and one in the middle as gray as stone. The red and blue heads breathed flames and ice respectively, then they would lower themselves to block any teammates from escaping so the middle head could strike. Sheik used flashing deku nuts to temporarily blind one of the heads so the archers could have a clear shot and while SK's puppets distracted the other heads, Finn and Syrilla each shot their elemental arrows at the stunned head that was weakest against them. With two of the heads gone, the stone head pulled itself into the shell and then broke right out in an explosion of showering rocks, revealing a snake body. It slithered around, trying to snap at anyone nearby. Midna, riding on Link, stopped before the charging snake and, with her ponytail turning into a large hand, grabbed it's face and tossed it aside, then Link bit down hard onto one of it's eyes. Cleo saw a red jewel on the middle of it's overturned belly and charged toward it, plunging the gilded sword into that jewel and it became still.

Then another opening appeared, with light coming from inside. They walked through this tunnel, where green vines grew thicker and thicker the further they went and when they reached the exit, they were in the forest again. This part of the forest looked far livelier and more peaceful than the Sacred Grove, which was as eerily isolated as it was beautiful. There were glowing specks floating around everywhere in the air, there was an occasional fairy or two fluttering by, but the most interesting sources of life in this place as they got closer to a tree house village were the occupants that lived there.

They were all around Cleo's size and age, wearing wild green clothing and there was no sign whatsoever of any adults. They all looked up at the unexpected visitors now walking across their grounds, some of them hid away in their tree houses, others came closer to get a better look at the party.

Cleo looked at her brother. "Finn-"

"I know. They're Kokiri," Finn said.

"Well, that's not what I was about to say. The tree houses kinda remind me of an ewok village," she whispered.

"Where are the grown ups?" Syrilla asked.

"The Kokiri never age, just like SK," Sheik answered.

Link, who had changed back to normal in the tunnel, made a suggestion. "We need to ask one of them about the Maku Tree."

At that moment, one of the Kokiri ran forward to the team. It was a girl with a leafy skirt, a dark green sweater under a lighter green vest and long green hair. She gazed at them in curiosity and smiled. "We normally don't get any visitors in our part of the forest. Welcome to the Kokiri Haven!"

"Excuse me, but are you the leader?" Cleo asked.

"That's right!" she giggled. "Well, I don't really lead them, I'm more of an adviser to these children. They rely on me for wisdom and guidance. But anyway, what brings you to our village?"

"We need to see the Maku Tree," Link requested at once.

"I see... If you wish to seek an audience with the great tree, you'll need special permission. He doesn't really like to be disturbed by outsiders, unless it's something urgent."

"It _is_ urgent!" Sheik said. "Will he be willing to meet with a member of the Hylian Royal Family?"

"Of course he would. He is just as important to us as the royal family is to you and your kind."

"Well then," Sheik used her magic to reveal her true self. "My name is Zelda Fitzgerayre Tetrana Hyrule, princess and rightful heir to the throne."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Your Highness," the Kokiri girl smiled and giggled again. "I will go and tell the tree of your presence." And then she ran off.

"She hasn't changed a bit has she?" SK said, looking after her and smiling. "Just as spirited as ever." He saw Cleo glance at him in a strange way. "What?"

* * *

><p>After a moment, she came back to beckon the team over to the other side of the village where the Maku Tree was. Zelda stepped forward and bowed. "I was told that the Princess of Hyrule is here to speak to me," said the Maku Tree. "It is an honor to see you, I haven't had a meeting with the royal family for ages."<p>

"Thank you."

"Tell me, the reason you are here has something to do with the steadily growing evil I am sensing, is it not?"

Zelda let out a soft gasp of surprise. "So you already know about the dark force taking place?"

"My dear, many things, including words of news, can be carried into the forest by either the wind or the fairies or some other force at work from the outside. Yes, I can feel an evil power rising in the distance. Something terrible is happening out there."

"There is." Zelda explained about Ganondorf and Majora and what grim consequences their collaboration could bring about. "So you see, this is why we are here, to ask of you to give us the Maku Seed so we can stop the King of Evil from foolishly destroying our world!"

"I see... I understand. Just so you know that I can only produce one seed and you must only open it's shell when it is close to the source of darkness. Hero of Hyrule, rightful wielder of the blade of evil's bane, please step forth." Link, who realized he was being addressed, came closer. "I am now going to entrust you with the Maku Seed. Use it wisely."

A huge seed the size of a basketball rapidly grew and then fell from it's branches. Link caught it and held it up to the evening light. They had done it, they had achieved the tool needed to defeat their foe.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda series do not, repeat, not belong to me. They rightfully belong to Miyamoto. (May he continue to make exellent games for the rest of his days. What does belong to me are Cleo, Finn, Syrilla and Katakina.

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

Finn was sitting next to Link on the balcony of a large tree house, Cleo and SK were inside sleeping, the rest of the team were in other tree houses. Night was already falling so the team needed to rest up for the final confrontation with Ganondorf. They were silent for awhile, looking at the darkening sky, until Finn broke the silence.

"Do you know how weird it is when you end up getting yourself into situations you don't intend to get into, all due to innocent curiosity? And yet, with one thing leading to another, you just don't get out of those situations, because you don't know how or your curiosity gets you in even deeper. And though this whole odyssey doesn't necessarily have anything to do with you... you can't help but show responsibility for some things and feel you need to finish what you started. Do you ever find that weird Link?"

"Well... I don't know. I'm not sure what you mean. Why do you ask such a question anyway?"

"Oh, no reason," Finn sighed. "Me and my sister... we're not even supposed to be here in the first place. We don't belong here. In fact, we should never have come here! Otherwise, none of this would have happened!"

There was a brief pause. "You really _did_ come from a completely different world, didn't you." It was definitely not a question from Link.

"Yeah..."

"Listen, you don't have to continue this journey with the rest of us. You and Cleo can just return to the world from whence you came."

"Should I?"

"It's your decision Finn and we won't force you otherwise," Link said, quoting Finn's words.

"Link, you don't even know what actually started this whole mess."

"It doesn't matter, you really don't have to go through this burden."

There was another pause while Finn let out a heavier sigh. "I started this... We found Ganondorf as a statue underneath Eldin Province... and because of my _stupid_ clumsiness, I accidentally revived him. Cleo has suffered because of _me!_"

"Even so... Things just happen. Cleo admitted that your mother died to save her after she unknowingly put herself in danger, but it didn't prove it's her fault. She walked away from that moment once she learned that staying there doesn't help her heal from that grief. But before she walked away from her past, she stood up and faced it again, accepting it. It's like a battle. You can choose to engage or not engage and they can both end with walking away. There is no shame in ignoring a battle if you don't think you can win... and there should be no guilt in what you did back at Eldin. You can take your sister and go home... or you can stay and continue fighting and I would never think you a coward if you choose the former, especially since you're concerned for her safety."

Finn looked at Link and smiled. "I've always imagined the Hero of Hyrule to be the silent type, but one that can give philosophical advice is pretty cool too."

Meanwhile inside the tree house, Cleo was soundly asleep when a certain someone started rousing her. "Cleo, wake up, wake up," A high pitched voice whispered in her ear. She opened her eyes groggily and looked up to see a gray face smiling down at her, his orange eyes glowing in the darkness.

"SK, what is it?" she asked, sounding a little tired.

"Come with me. I wanna show you something."

"Can't this wait until morning?"

"No, it has to be tonight or you'll miss it."

"What are you going to show me?"

"You'll see, it's a surprise," SK chuckled joyously.

They snuck out of the window, down a puppet made ladder. They walked across the village to the Maku Tree and started climbing with SK helping Cleo, giving a leg up. She asked why they were trying to get on top of the tree, but SK didn't answer. After a slow assent, they were now above the canopy.

"Whoa!" Cleo gasped out as she gazed at the horizon. Underneath the bright full moon light, she could see miles and miles of the Lost Woods, and waaay off into the distance, she could also see the castle that seemed roughly the size of a Minish. "SK, is this why you brought me up here?"

"Not quite, we haven't seen the best part yet!" he said excitedly.

"What are we suppose to be seeing?"

"It's the Autumn Equinox, that's when something amazing happens!" So they waited for whatever that might be happening tonight. It wasn't quite ten minutes before it began. The whole of the forest slowly lit up with thousands of tiny lights like the stars above. They were fairy lights.

"Oh my... God," Cleo whispered in awe. As she stared at those lights, they took off into the air and started dancing above the canopy. It didn't take long for the fairies to be upon the pair and circled around them. Cleo laughed, she had never felt so happy in a long time and she laughed as though she truly missed it. SK saw a pale pink fairy and knew it was a healing one. He reached out, careful not to fall off the branches and he caught it in his hands.

"Here, you have it," he offered. Cleo quickly reached into her backpack and pulled out a bottle, then had SK put it inside. "You might need it just in case."

"SK... it's so beautiful. Thank you for showing me."

The skull kid's face turned pink with a shy smile while he rubbed the back of his head. "Aww, your welcome."

They climbed back down to the ground and were walking back to their tree house. That was when Cleo asked a question she would soon regret. "SK?"

"Yes?"

"...Why... why do you like me so much?"

"What?" he asked, giving her a bewildered look.

"It's just that... you've been so nice to me since you came along with us. You showed me around Clock Town and the fairies, protected me from monsters and pulled the mask off me even though you're afraid of it. But I want to know why you did it."

"Why? Well it's because we're friends of course!" SK answered, obviously. But when he answered, he didn't quite meet her eyes.

"I-I don't know... are you sure we're friends? 'Cause it doesn't feel like we are."

SK stopped walking and looked like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What do you mean? Are you saying we're _not_ friends?"

Cleo also stopped and was trying to catch _his_ eyes. "I meant no offence! I just..." She tried to think. "I can't help but feel that there's something... more than friendship between us."

"Like what?"

"Well-you know... something deeper. You remember the circus? Back then, you tried to reach for my hand."

"Wha-!" He blushed again, only this time, it was a very embarrassed blush. "You saw that?"

"Yes, I did."

"Tha-tha-that doesn't mean anything!" he stammered. "I mean-what else could there be besides friendship, huh? There's nothing, nothing at all!"

"Liar!" Cleo snapped at SK, making him jump. "You know full well that there _is_ something there! I can see it in your eyes! Will you _please_ look at me!"

With her voice rising, some of the Kokiri woke up and looked out their windows, grumbling, wondering who was doing all the shouting in the middle of the night. SK had no choice but to oblige her request. "Cleo... why are you picking on me all of a sudden?" he asked, very annoyed. He didn't approve of being shouted at, especially by Cleo and his expression clearly showed it to her. "Just what do you want from me?"

"...I just want you to tell me how you feel, how you _truly_ feel." SK turned away from her again. "You... you _do_ love me... don't you?"

He whipped his head back at her and he lost his temper. "What did you say? How _dare_ you say that word in front of me!" Now it was Cleo's turn to jump. "Don't you _ever_ say that again in front of my face! We skull kids don't know the word 'love' and we never will! What, did the travel book fail to tell you that?"

"SK I-!"

"You either apologize to me right now or go away and not show your face again until you're ready for it! Do you understand me?"

Cleo just stood there for a moment and then- PUNCH! she hit him in the shoulder rather hard and then shoved him roughly. SK crashed to the ground and looked utterly dumfounded, his shoulder stinging. Cleo's face was scrunched up with tears forming in deep total anger. "I'm such an idiot," she said very bitterly. "to think that you could be my friend." And then she ran off.

"Cleo, wait. Stop!" SK called out, getting up, realizing what he had done, but she was already gone. "...I didn't mean..." He looked down and saw that she had left the fairy bottle behind. As he picked it up, he started to think that he might have permanently severed their friendship. Even though he was a skull kid who was too proud to admit it, deep down, he truly _did_ love her. And now... he just lost his best friend, probably forever. His own tears appeared in his eyes as he hung his head.

"Cleo, where have you been? You weren't in the- Hey, what's wrong?" Finn asked when he saw how upset she was, after she climbed back up.

"Just leave me alone!" Cleo pushed past Finn and flung herself on the bunk. She started sobbing into the grass-stuffed pillow. On the other side of the village, SK hid himself inside a hollow log, curled up and started crying too.

* * *

><p>Morning came and the whole team were getting ready to depart to Ganon's tower. Well, all except SK who wasn't anywhere to be found. Finn was the one who had noticed it. "Hey has anybody seen SK?" he would ask the team and then the Kokiri, but they all shook their heads.<p>

"Finn, I'm sorry. But we mustn't waste any time searching for SK. We have to go now while we still have a chance. If he doesn't show up in a few moments, then we'll have no choice but to leave him behind," said Midna.

"All right. Say, can I have a quick private word with Cleo before we set off?" Finn asked. He went to his sister after Midna nodded. "Hey sis, I need to ask you something." They came out of earshot from the others. "Cleo, tell me. What happened last night with you and SK? Was there something wrong?"

She didn't say anything for a bit, wondering how to answer, but then decided to just tell the truth. "We had an argument. I asked him about something that he found offensive and he yelled at me... And then I hit him."

"What? You _hit_ him?"

"Yes..." Cleo didn't sound the least bit remorseful for doing so. In her opinion, that skull kid deserved it for treating her the way he did. "And then we split up."

"...Cleo... ...I'm really sorry."


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda series do not, repeat, not belong to me. They rightfully belong to Miyamoto. (May he continue to make exellent games for the rest of his days. What does belong to me are Cleo, Finn, Syrilla and Katakina.

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<p>

"Midna's right, it's for the best if we leave him behind... Things will be far more dangerous and... I don't want him to get hurt." That was also an honest answer. As much as she was angry at SK at the moment, she would prefer that he avoided getting himself killed.

"Listen, about the danger. You know that we don't have to face it either. In fact, I think it's time for us to return to our world."

Cleo looked up at him. "What?"

"We should stay out of this fight and go straight back home."

"Why?"

"_Because,_" Finn said a little impatiently. "If we continue toward the final fight, we could die. This could very well be our last chance to be with our dad, our new house and our own lives, and I don't want to put you through anymore danger or suffering." He stroked his hand over her hair. "Waddya say?"

Once again, she thought it over. "I would love to go home... but I'm not going to."

"Cleo-" Finn started, but she cut him off.

"Finn, do you want to know why we're here right now? Because we screwed up, both of us. And when we make a mistake, the best thing to do is to do all that we can to make up for it."

"I don't think you understand. This isn't a video game anymore! There are no extra lives, no 1-ups, no heart pieces or containers, no restarting or cheats or hacks or anything! We could really _die!_"

"I know that, Finn! I _do_ understand! But don't forget that once Ganondorf, puts on the Majora's Mask, he will wipe out all worlds, _including_ ours!... Even if we go home, we'll die anyway, all of us. And if I do die, then I'd rather die fighting! I'd rather fight for my life, for all our lives, than run away! And I will, because I'm not scared... I'm not scared anymore."

After her oration, Finn knew that she was completely sincere and final. Not only had she made up her mind, but she also managed to out-argue him, once more. When he looked into her eyes, he could see a fire in them that refused to go out, burning strong. Finn couldn't help but smile.

"You're just like mom. She too was brave, and stubborn... All right, if you're staying, then I'm staying too. And I'll do everything I can to help."

Cleo smiled back. "Thank you. You're a good brother."

* * *

><p><em>SK was standing in a soothing mist, with bubbles flying everywhere<em>. _He looked around and saw something, a huge shadowed silhouette looming in the distance_. _There was something familiar about it, something he hadn't seen in a long long time_. _Then three more figures appeared right next to each other and when SK strained his eyes to see more clearly, he suddenly remembered who these beings were, with a joyous leap of his little heart_. _"It's you!" he laughed_. _"I'm so happy to see you again!_..._ Wha- What is it?" He heard soft roaring coming from them, but it wasn't any random sound_. _There was a distinct pattern that he learned to understand long ago_. _"'Help_... _your_..._f-r-i-e-n-d_..._' Huh? What friend?" The moment he asked that, SK realized what they meant, his eyes widening_. _"_..._Cleo_._"_

Everything vanished in an instant. The skull kid woke up with a jerk and found himself in the log he was hiding in. He crawled out and looked around, then he ran to the village to find Cleo and the team. But he couldn't see them anywhere. He looked everywhere and called out their names until he had to assume they had left without him. But why? Did Cleo tell the others what he had done last night? Had they decided they don't like him anymore? Is it possible that Cleo hated him now?

As he let himself fall on his rear in disappointment, he felt something hard with a soft chink. He looked back at his bag and pulled out the bottle, with the fairy still inside, fluttering and glowing pleasantly. SK stared hard at it, thinking back to the words Cleo had said. _"You are a _very_ interesting skull kid_._" "Oh, well I thought I'd give you a nickname_._" "I really enjoyed hanging out with you_._" "Thank you, you're sweet_._" "Run SK, run!" "I knew you'd come back_._" "I can't help but feel that there's something_..._ more than friendship between us_._" "I'm such an idiot_..._ to think that you could be my friend_._"_ His grip on the bottle tightened, knuckles white and he looked ahead with new determination.

* * *

><p>They were once again facing the dark tower at the wasteland. There was no warp point available there so they had to travel on horseback. It took them until noon, but when they got there, the sky was so thick with black clouds that it was dark regardless of the time.<p>

"Well, this is it... No turning back," Link said, looking onwards to their goal.

"We let Ganondorf have his way for too long. But now it's time to turn the tables," said Sheik.

"He has no right to wield the power of the Interlopers, especially the forbidden power of Majora," said Midna.

"Now that we have the Maku Seed, we have a chance to win," said Finn.

"And I'll finally be able to avenge Katakina... I wonder if she's watching," said Syrilla.

"I'm sure she is, and my mom too..." said Cleo.

They couldn't help but expect another teammate to say his word, only he wasn't here. There was instead, a silence in it's place, making some of the team quite sad. But they couldn't just stand there and become upset over SK not being here with them. They must go in and finish it once and for all.

"Let's go," Link commanded.

They entered the final dungeon and went up the tower. Link, Midna and Syrilla knew the path up already and so led the way. The rooms were repopulated by the toughest of monsters and it took them hours to fight their way through them, despite having six fighters. Then they encountered Phantom Ganon again, ready for another rematch.

"I'm really getting sick and tired of that abomination!" Syrilla scowled. "But I'm ready for it now!"

"I won't let you fight alone this time!" Finn said, coming next to Syrilla. "I'll help you! I've got your back!"

She smiled at him. "There's no need to be chivalrous. But it's... always nice to have a partner."

Finn blushed before he could stop himself, but then he shook it off and readied himself. Both he and Syrilla used melee weapons while the others used ranged. The phantom showed the same trickery as before, but the duo didn't fall for it twice. It was just a matter of time before it was defeated for good and it burst into green flames, letting out an agonizing cry.

"You fight really well," Syrilla said, encouragingly. "When this is over, I'd like to make you an honorary Gerudo. You and your sister both."

"Me too?" Cleo asked.

"I hope you can forgive me for eavesdropping, but I overheard your conversation this morning. You spoke like a true warrior." They beamed at each other.

"We can't stop now! We're almost to Ganondorf!" Midna reminded. "Just one more floor to go."

After leaving the room, they went up a long flight of spiraling stairs. Up and up and up they went, the silence becoming more and more suspenseful, until they came to very huge double doors. "It's time," Link said. They didn't think it was possible, but the quiet became even denser, they could now hear their own racing heartbeats. Link pushed the doors open.

They stepped through it into the throne room and there, on the other side, expectantly waiting, was the King of Evil. He was sitting there rather lazily and stared at them as though they were quite amusing. "So... you finally came," he said silkily. "I was growing tired of waiting on you. But now that you're here, we can pull back the curtain and start the third and final act."

Cleo wasn't paying any attention to her enemy, instead she was focusing on something that was laying on a small table next to him while he talked. She lightly slapped Finn's arm to get his attention and jerked her head toward the object. Finn saw it and nodded, it was the mask.

Ganon seemed to know what the siblings were looking at and he smirked more broadly. "Ah, yes. You're here for this, aren't you?" He got up. "You want to get this so desperately, don't you? The mask has got terrifying, dark powers. You fear the darkness within, but only because you don't know what lies beyond that darkness... I don't blame you. It's only human nature to be afraid of the unknown, and so you seek to destroy it." He made a grunt of disapproval. "Pathetic! You fail to understand that the unknown is not something to turn against, especially the spirit of the mask! You have no idea what _truly_ lies within!"

"You're WRONG!" Cleo shouted firmly at him. "Although, it's true that we really shouldn't fear the unknown, the mask's spirit is a different matter entirely! I _do_ know what's in there, believe me, I've looked! I was in there! And it _is_ something to be afraid of! That's why we have to destroy it!"

"The only reason you fear is because you cannot control the mask... But I can." He looked at the Majora's Mask. "Even though I'm not wearing it, I can hear it's voice, calling me... talking to me... telling me stories... It has been waiting for a worthy owner, someone who can master it's power. It knew of my existence and so it bided it's time, waiting for the opportunity to land itself into my hands! It knew you wouldn't deliver it to me, so it resided itself in you until you could give yourself to me instead in order to form a ransom. To make sure you were taken, it used it's magic to separate you from your brother and bind you down, preventing you from running. After I captured you, it waited until I received it's old vessel through that ransom. And once I did, it would finish off what was left of you down to your soul and then rejoin the mask that's now in my possession. But as weak as you were, you somehow managed to exorcise it, not that it makes much difference though... It planned it all out, so it can finally join me! It _chose_ me! I was destined to wear that mask, to be it's true master!"


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda series do not, repeat, not belong to me. They rightfully belong to Miyamoto. (May he continue to make exellent games for the rest of his days. What does belong to me are Cleo, Finn, Syrilla and Katakina.

Also I would like to Disclaim the character of Ganon Major who is created by tarajenkins of Deviantart. Being the first, before me, to come up with that character, it rightfully belongs to that artist.

* * *

><p>Chapter 27<p>

"You _idiot!_" Midna said angrily. "It seeks you because you're it's rightful master? Are you that thick? It only wants you to think that! Majora has absolutely _no_ intention of calling you or anyone master!"

"And how would _you_ know Twilight Princess?" Ganon asked, aggressively.

"Because I've known the story of Majora since I was a child! I know of it's true nature, it's true motive! It's even more cruel and evil than you are, a true demon compared to you!"

"Enough!"

"No Ganon! It is _not_ enough! Can't you see that it was just planning to use you like a mere tool? It chose you so _it_ can control _you!_"

"Ha! You think I'm going to fall for that silly superstition? You can't fool me with those lies, it only proves of your cowardice! You're just scared, because you know you can't beat me once I wear it! You're too weak!"

Midna made a deep growling scowl. "Do _not_... confuse cowardice for common sense, which is something that you lack!"

Ganondorf's amber eyes stared sharp daggers at her. "Blind fool..." he viciously said. "Soon you will see the true might of Majora!" He reached for the mask.

Finn was quick, however. He had his crossbow ready and shot a fire arrow at him. Ganondorf dodged away from it and the small table burst into flames, turning into ashes in seconds. Ganon glared angrily at Finn and threw a plasma beam. Finn jumped and landed on the floor as the beam flew over him and hit the wall.

The King of Evil floated upwards, hovering above their heads. The fight had begun. All the team members spread out and armed themselves for the attack. Link tried to get his attention by yelling and swinging his sword, challenging him. Ganon cast his signature move at him and Link bounced it back. But when the beam flew back at Ganon, he moved out of the way. He started laughing while Link groaned in disappointment, the enemy had learned not to volley his attack.

"Now what?" Link asked himself.

"We need to think of a new strategy and fast!" Sheik said. But what kind of strategy could it be that Ganondorf wouldn't expect?

"We'll have to surprise him, catch him off guard somehow!" Syrilla suggested.

Something just snapped into place in Cleo's mind as soon as she heard that suggestion. She remembered something back at Hyrule Castle Town. A certain game she had witnessed. "Hey, Midna!"

"What is it?" Midna asked, coming over.

"Let's play a little hot potato," Cleo whispered.

At first, Midna looked confused, but then she grinned, her red eyes glinting. She got the hint. "Yes, sounds like fun." She disappeared into the shadows, going to the rest of the party to tell them the plan while they avoided and dodged the attacks.

Cleo made sure to get behind Ganondorf while the rest tried to get into position in a circle. Syrilla was the last to be told what to do. "Gotcha," she nodded. She got in front of him. "Hey you! Yea, I'm talking to you! You know you killed my friend don't you? And my band of thieves? You really call yourself a Gerudo? Well here's what I say to that!" She spat on the ground. "You're nothing but a double-crossing, unruly, animal!" she shouted, giving him the rudest hand gesture you could ever give a person.

That did it. "You little wretch!" Ganon roared furiously, as he cast another beam at her. She called out "Sheik!" as she deflected it to the said person. "Midna!" Sheik passed it to another with her short blade. Ganon watched, stunned at this odd behavior. "Link!" "Finn!" "Cleo" "NOW!"

Cleo swung with all her might. It was a home run as the beam flew hard and fast to it's target before he could react. Ganondorf fell to the floor, grunting and panting in pain.

"Now's my chance to grab that mask!" Midna floated over to the black ashes where the unharmed mask lay half-buried. But when she got close, the ominous eyes started glowing and before she knew what hit her, Midna was sent flying by a shockwave cast by Majora. She fell hard.

"Midna, are you all right?" Cleo shouted as she ran over to her. She picked her up, the Twili's skin was cool to the touch. She got scared, but then, Midna opened her eyes.

"I'll be fine." she coughed. "I'm just-" Her eyes widened in horror. "No," she gasped hollowly.

The mask was levitating in the air, the ashes falling off with smoky clouds rising and surrounding it like the aftermath of a conflagration. "_I will not let you touch me,_" It said. It's voice sounded soft, quiet and unemotional, making it even more frightening than if it were gravelly, raging or raspy. "_Regardless of your Dark Interloper ancestry_."

"Majora!" Ganondorf called out. "Come to me! Serve your master and give me your power!" The mask obliged, hovering over to his hand.

"No!" Link yelled, running to it. But as soon as Ganon grabbed the mask, it's eyes glowed again and surges of dark energy shot through the floor to each of the team. They all became paralyzed, unable to move. Grinning in triumph, he held it in front of him, ready to put it on.

"Stop!" Midna screamed. "Don't wear the mask! If you do, you'll destroy everything! Everything that ever existed!"

"Again you try to dissuade me with your false warning!"

"No, it's the truth! The warning _is_ real! You can't control this power, you're making a big mistake!" But her words fell on deaf ears. The mask was even closer to his face. "Please stop! You don't know what you're doing! I'm begging you!"

There was no point in all her pleading for fate itself had sealed that terrible moment. Once the Majora's Mask was on, it immediately clung to Ganon's head like a monstrous parasite. They heard a muffled, panicked scream as the mask grew and engulfed his whole body. Then it started morphing into something grotesquely sinister. This evil form radiated with a dark aura, causing the entire room to shake violently. Dust and debris was falling thickly. Then everyone realized that they could move again.

"We've got to get outta here!" Finn exclaimed over all the noise.

They ran as fast as they could down the stairway. Soon, pieces of the building the size of beach balls were dropping from the ceiling. One, thankfully small, piece of wood fell on top of Cleo's backpack, forcing her to topple over. Midna thrust her ponytail hand on the floor to stop Cleo from crashing all the way. Then she stood back up and kept running. In a couple of minutes, they were out and in the nick of time. As soon as they escaped, the whole tower collapsed in one huge heap of rubble. Everyone was coughing in the giant cloud of dust and as it cleared away, they approached the ruins. Everything was quiet.

"That was it?" Syrilla asked. "What happened to Ganondorf or Majora?"

Link looked up in the sky and saw a strange phenomenon, flashing and swaying like northern lights. But there weren't supposed be any of those kinds of lights in this area. "It's not over! We have yet to face the monster! We need to get that Maku Seed ready! Where is it?"

"Cleo has it," answered Finn.

Cleo took off her backpack, rummaged through it and... she paused. "It's not here, the seed's gone!" She examined her backpack more closely and noticed that the stitched up tear had reopened. "Oh no, It must've fallen out while we were escaping!"

"Oh, that's just great! What else could go wrong now?" Finn's question was answered when they heard an explosion. They turned around to face the source of the noise and saw something erupting from underneath the wreak. It made a very hideous and disturbing moan, and then it looked up at them with big, round, scary eyes. The eyes of Majora. It was a hybrid fusion of Ganon and Majora, grinning madly at it's prey. They all stared at it like they had never stared before, although Cleo felt like she had seen this nightmarish creature before but she couldn't quite remember where.

Then the aura appeared around it again, getting more and more visible. It didn't bode well. Soon, the energy was unleashed upon the party. Midna, who was still being held by Cleo, formed a black shield around them both. Sheik cast Nayru's Love spell and a transparent crystal formed around Link. Syrilla stood there in shock, thinking she was going to get hit when Finn leapt on to her, flinging his arms around her. The blast was over in an instant.

The twilit shield melted away. "Thank you, Midna."

"You're welcome," Midna responded. She winced. "I think that attack on my shield drained me though."

Cleo looked around and could see both Link and Syrilla perfectly fine. But Sheik and Finn were down. "Finn!" She tried to run over to her brother, but she felt something wrapped around her ankle and she fell, dropping Midna. She looked over and saw a whip-like protrusion holding on to her and pulling her toward the source of it. The monster had got her. Midna grabbed her arm with her ponytail, only to be dragged along the rough ground. Cleo screamed.

Link heard her cry and ran towards her. "I'm coming Cleo!" The monster saw him and shot a bladed spinner out of it's hand. The spinner started following Link, making him run around in circles.

Syrilla wasn't paying attention to what was going on. She was too busy trying to revive Finn who was unconscious and wounded.

Midna was forced to let go when she hit a bump. Cleo was on her own now, she had to think of something, quickly. She grabbed her gilded sword and hacked away at her bond. Soon she was free, but then realized that the monster was upon her. She got up and backed away from it. They were a foot apart staring eye to eye.

"_Where do you think you're going little girl,_" the voice sounded distorted yet familiar. At once, Cleo recognized it as the creature from that nightmare she had on the night she and her family moved in.

She stood still a second too long. The monster grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off the ground. She gasped for air, but couldn't breathe. Her legs were flailing wildly as she tried to pry herself free, but it's grip was too strong. She was already starting to black out.

"_Now_... _you die!_" It pulled back an arm that grew a sharp blade, ready to thrust it into her body. But just when it was about to make the finishing blow, a loud, recognizable blast sounded and the monster was soon covered with rattling, wooden bodies attacking it. It shrieked in irritation and dropped Cleo.

She started coughing and saw someone standing before her, facing the creature. "Leave! My friend! Alone!" he shouted at it.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda series do not, repeat, not belong to me. They rightfully belong to Miyamoto. (May he continue to make exellent games for the rest of his days. What does belong to me are Cleo, Finn, Syrilla and Katakina.

* * *

><p>Chapter 28<p>

"SK!" Cleo grinned. "You're here!"

He smiled back at her. "I'm going to protect you Cleo. I'm sorry about earlier, I've been a jerk." Then, to his unexpected surprise, she gave him a peck on the cheek. His face went blank and bright pink and the tip of his hat pointed straight up with a b-o-o-o-ing-g-g-g! SK deeply inhaled through his nose, puffed out his chest, pulled up his sleeves and marched forward. "All right, I'm taking the gloves off!"

"Wait, be careful! That thing's a maniac!" warned Cleo.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing!" SK said confidently.

The monster threw off the marionettes and turned his attention to it's new foe. It looked at SK with fresh new insanity, staring down at the little skull kid, who stood his ground without any sign of fear. "_Well hello_... _old friend_."

Cleo didn't get it. Since when had SK and Ganondorf been friends?

"You're not my friend you freak!" SK exclaimed in anger. "What kind of friend would brainwash me or make me hit my buddies or try to kill someone I care about!" Cleo soon realized it wasn't Ganondorf SK was communicating with at all, it was Majora. This was proof that the mask was more in control than the wearer. "You've tricked me once and one trick was enough for me to learn! I knew you'd come back so I had an ace up my sleeve for this, in case you managed to trick another idiot!" He raised the flute to his lips, ready to blow.

"_Is this your big plan? More puppets?_" It asked, snidely.

SK lowered his instrument and grinned his most mischievous grin yet, like he was about to pull the mother of all pranks. "No... _bigger_." Then he started playing music, but it wasn't the usual song he always played. It was an entirely different tune that Cleo didn't recognize, at first, but knew it was familiar. Majora, however, seemed to know what song it was immediately and, in a sudden, unexpected panic, charged at SK and struck a mighty blow at him before he could play the last note. He flew across the ruins and hit the crumbling wall with a really hard bounce and fell on the ground... completely still. Cleo screamed as the flute spiraled out of his hand and the monster caught it, snapped it in half and threw the pieces aside.

"_Now you won't have the back up needed to stop me! No one can stop me from consuming all!_"

While SK was dealing with his opponent, Finn finally came to and looked up at Syrilla. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing!" she answered, sounding relieved. "I can't believe that you protected me with your own life."

"Where's Cleo?"

"SK just came, he's with her."

"Please don't worry about me now. Help them." Finn winced. "I'll be okay."

They heard a body being smacked. Syrilla, Link who had gotten rid of the spinner, and Midna turned their eyes upon SK's body as Cleo ran to him, terrified and close to tears. She stooped down and turned him over. He was greatly bruised with a cut right under one of his closed eyes. She could see green blood but the cut wasn't bleeding.

"You'll pay for that!" Link hollered. He was about to charge when he saw someone streak past him toward the monster.

"I'll keep it busy! Tend to the others!" Syrilla ordered.

Link stared after her for a moment, then ran to Midna on the ground. He gave her some red potion and once she was recovered, they went over to Cleo and SK.

Cleo was silently weeping. "He's not breathing! He stopped breathing!" she cried out.

"Move over!" Link told her. He bend over and placed his ear on SK's chest. "I don't hear a pulse." Link placed his hands over the heart and pushed down hard. He pushed and pushed and pushed, while Cleo silently prayed. "It's no use, I can't revive him!" Link said sadly after several tries.

"NO!" Cleo screamed. "Please come back SK, don't leave me! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"Cleo, screaming won't help! He's gone!" Midna said with a cracking voice.

Cleo was crying harder than ever. It was happening again, someone she loved died to save her. But she couldn't accept it, she _wouldn't!_ She looked around wildly for something, _anything_ to save him in time. And there sitting a few feet away was a bottle with a fairy inside. It must have rolled out of SK's pocket when he got hit. She ran to it, picked it up, ran back and set the fairy free over SK. "Please save him!"

It fluttered over his body and cast it's sparkling magic. Then SK stirred and opened his eyes, groaning. His cut started bleeding finally, but only for a moment before it healed up and all his bruises disappeared.

He got up, quite confused. "What happened?" he asked. Something just came to him. "Wha- Where's my flute?"

"I'm afraid your instrument got busted," Midna answered awkwardly.

"Oh no! Now how am I supposed to call my friends for help?"

"SK, that song. When you say 'friends', did you mean...?" Cleo trailed off. That song... it was coming back to her now. "Midna, change Link back into a wolf!"

"You got another plan? Your head's going to explode if you keep coming up with ideas." Midna used the Shadow Crystal on Link.

"Link, have you listened to the song?" Cleo asked. He nodded. "I want you to sing it, the last note is high d!" They heard Syrilla yelp. They turn to see her fallen with the monster on top of her. "Hurry Link!"

Link sat still, raised his head toward the sky and started howling. His voice sounded beautiful as he sung the following notes: a-f-d-f-a-D. As soon as he was done he was pulled into a vision where he was standing in human form on a pillar, surrounded by mist and bubbles. He saw large shadows, one on each point of a compass. Their deep booming voices were making their own howling noises as though responding to him. And somehow he knew what they were saying to him. "_C-a-l-l u-s_."

The vision stopped and he was back to reality. The rest of the melody formed in his head and without hesitation, he sung it again in it's entirety. As the creature was about to finish off Syrilla, it paused and began searching for the source of the noise. Midway through the song, the ground started rumbling and over time got stronger and stronger. Something very big was coming. Cleo and SK laid down on the ground to avoid falling, but despite the earthquake, SK was ecstatic.

"I-i-i-t's w-w-working! It's worki-i-i-ng!" he shouted in total excitement over the loud rumble. "The Oa-ath to O-o-orde-er!"

"Y-yes, I kno-o-o-w!" Cleo was also excited.

"Wha- What's going on?" Midna asked, unaffected by the quake. They heard roaring over the horizon. "What in the world did you summon?" She found out soon enough. They saw four, huge, tall figures appearing out of thin air and marched toward the battlefield, closing in on all sides. Her jaw dropped open. "Are those giants?"

The monster snarled at the guardians of Termina, not paying any mind to Syrilla who was crawling away unnoticed. SK got back up and started hopping up and down, waving. "Guys, guys! Get Majora, get him!" The giants saw the abomination and went after it. Syrilla got fully out of the way by the time they reached their enemy.

"Who's idea was that?" Syrilla exclaimed as she ran to the others. "I almost got stepped on!" That was, of course an exaggeration, for she was nowhere near the giants. The team backed away as fast as they could when the giants began their attack. They were kicking, swiping, and throwing boulders at the evil being while SK whooped and cheered.

It easily dodged them, then floated into the air. "_You haven't learned a thing, have you!_" it said, indifferently. "_As big as you are, none of you are a match for me!_" It formed another aura around it's body and unleashed it. All the giants toppled over with loud, violently shaking crashes.

"OH NO!" SK screamed. He ran ahead to their aid.

"SK, wait!" Cleo called, but he didn't seem to hear her.

The monster spotted the skull kid, created a plasma beam the size of a house and threw it at him. He looked up and was frozen with fear. One of the giants saw SK in trouble and dived between him and the blast and was hit with full force. SK watched the horrifying sight helplessly, his mouth hanging open in heart sinking shock, as the giant fell again and this time his friend didn't get up again. He pelted forward and flung himself onto the giant's face, emitting anguished whimpers. The little orange eyes met the huge black ones before the latter slowly closed shut. He mouthed "no", sinking to his knees and started crying, screaming in grief, tears pouring down like waterfalls.

The creature was enjoying the tragic scene, not paying attention to another giant getting up near it. It turned half-way around before getting hit by a back hand, and spun around as it fell. It got back up without a scratch.

The two other giants went to the team and roared to them. Midna, who was sitting on Link's back again turned toward them. "Hey Link, I think they're trying to talk to us." Link twisted his head around to look at Midna. "What? Do I look like I can speak giant to you?"

Once again, he somehow was able to understand them. Perhaps their call was similar to a wolf's howling. "_Great hero, chosen by the gods_. _The combined forces of Ganondorf and Majora cannot be beaten with the Master Sword alone_. _To defeat such a foe, you must fuse with another powerful entity just as Ganon had done with his_... _We bestow upon you the tool needed to unite with that being_... _He awaits you_." Then they raised their arms in the air and called to the heavens. The dark clouds parted, revealing a column of light, that hit Link. His eyes squinted as he felt Midna quickly hide away into his shadow, not wanting to be exposed to the light. He managed to see something coming to him, falling gently down. It was another mask.

Link was changed back to his true self momentarily and he held the mask in his hands. It had the face of a feral warrior with white hair and red and blue face paint. His heart pounded as he turned it over, he knew what he must do. He placed it on his face and a brand-new change came over him. He screamed out as the mask infused itself into his skin and his whole body was covered in light. It was over in a couple of seconds. Where Link was standing before, there now stood a new warrior with pure white eyes.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda series do not, repeat, not belong to me. They rightfully belong to Miyamoto. (May he continue to make exellent games for the rest of his days. What does belong to me are Cleo, Finn, Syrilla and Katakina.

* * *

><p>Chapter 29<p>

Midna came back out of the shadows. "Link, what happened to you?" He didn't respond to her. "What's wrong? Why are you so silent all of a sudden?" Again, she was ignored. The new Link walked by her like she wasn't there, right to the battlefield. She looked on in awe. "T-that face... There's something... familiar..."

The giant who was keeping the enemy busy fell again by it's dark attacks. Then it turned to see Link transforming into his new form, watching impassively. The warrior slowly approached, face set, calm and fully prepared for what could be the most epic and challenging battle of the century. Soon the two god-like beings were facing each other, not too far apart, staring unblinkingly. The monster seemed to have expected him to come as though it knew he was destined to, that they were destined to fight, one on one 'til the very end. Link unsheathed his twisted blade merged with the Master Sword while his arch nemesis grew katana swords on both his arms. After a momentary but intense silence, they struck.

From the very first second of the fight, the battle was explosive, every swipe, strike, stab, and parry were but a fast blur. They would chase and make a leap at each other, trying to land a mighty blow. Cleo and Midna watched with bated breath when they noticed someone limping to them and leaning onto Syrilla for support. It was Finn.

"You okay sis?" he asked, clutching his side.

"Finn, are you sure you should be standing? You look hurt."

"I'm fine." Although he did wince. "I've been watching the whole thing since waking up. Hopefully, Link will be able to defeat that freak now he's become the Fierce Deity."

Midna was still staring at the battle. "...It's him... Of course... why didn't I... His image was carved into the walls of my room..."

"What are you talking about?" Syrilla asked.

"That Fierce Deity Finn speaks of... is no deity at all... ... ... He is a Dark Interloper... the legendary Oni from the stories... and my direct ancestor."

"Really? That's Oni?" asked Cleo.

"He's your direct ancestor?" asked Finn while Syrilla placed him down.

"Indeed... he was the leader of the interlopers, the very first King of Twilight. I've always wondered about what had happened to him after the battle with Majora. I'd never thought that Oni himself would become a mask and wait to fuse with the Hero of Hyrule if Majora ever came back. And now he's over there within Link, fighting on our side! I had never dreamed I would meet him in person!"

Oni Link had unleashed an energy wave of his own from his sword and hit the creature square in the face. It clutched it's face squealing in pain, but after that it started laughing and then it began changing. It's body was mutating again into a new form, a form used often by Ganon. Soon, it became the Majora version of a giant boar. It charged at Oni Link and knocked him aside.

After it's change, the northern light filled sky was quickly covered in a raging thunder storm. Holes were developing in the dark clouds, some having very unnatural light seeping through, others having nothing but infinite blackness wanting to swallow everything. They all looked up in worry. "The power of Majora is getting too unstable! He's slowly tearing this whole realm apart without even trying!" Midna said, fearfully. "If this doesn't stop soon, there will be nothing left! I've got to go help Link!" She flew off.

"Wait, Midna! What are you-!" Cleo voice was cut off by a loud crack of thunder, making her duck.

Oni Link got up and saw Midna floating before him once more. "Oni! It is I, Midna, the Twilight Princess, your latest descendant! I wish to give you my support... if you will let me." Oni Link just stared at her for a moment and then nodded. Midna brought out the Shadow Crystal and thrusted it into his forehead.

Instead of being bathed in shadow like he always was when transforming into beast form, a bright light engulfed him. He took on a brand new form, three times the size of a normal wolf, with white fur, red and blue markings, a bit of armor plating and twin tails twisting together. He howled as the boar returned from it's charging. They circled each other snarling and growling. They pounced and started clawing, biting, pounding and tackling violently.

After the beasts' fighting had moved some of the debris on the ground, Midna spotted a peculiar sphere. She approached and picked it up and, recognizing what it was, her face brightened. "GUYS, I FOUND THE MAKU SEED!" she shouted in excitement. Unfortunately, her friends weren't the only ones who heard her. The monstrous boar turned it's ugly head toward her with flashing eyes.

"YOU IDIOT!" Syrilla called back.

Midna just realized with a look of awkward surprise that the monster was about to charge and, with a panicked squeak, ran for it. It gave chase.

Cleo, Finn and Syrilla could see the sky becoming like shattered glass, about to break apart with even the slightest touch. Parts of the ground, some in large chunks were lifting into the air. "Midna, find the opportunity to crack open the seed near it 'asap'! We're running out of time!" Cleo called.

"I'm _trying_ to be near it without getting killed! Give me a break!" Midna said angrily. For something so big, it was quite fast. The boar was closing in when the wolf leapt on it with a huge bite and pinned it to the ground.

"Cleo!" someone called out. She looked around and saw Sheik standing a little wobbly and holding her bleeding arm. She collapsed on her knees.

"Sheik!" Cleo went over to her.

"Cleo... I need you to do me a great favor. Do you know any archery?"

"Well... I have played archery on Wii Sports."

Sheik held out her hand and a small ball of light appeared which formed into a glowing bow and arrow. "Take these and use them. The Light Arrow has the power to pierce the heart of evil. Use it to destroy Majora, once he's separated from Ganondorf."

"I don't know Zel, what if I miss?" Cleo asked nervously.

"Why don't you let me do it?" asked Syrilla. "I'm an expert!"

Sheik shook her head. "Only one with a pure heart can use the Light Arrow. It has to be her." She stared into Cleo's eyes. "Don't worry, you won't miss. I have complete faith in you." Cleo nodded in understanding and took them. "May the Goddesses be with you."

The monster struggled to free itself from the wolf's hold. "Keep it still!" Midna told him and then she told herself "I only have one shot." She threw the seed with all her might at the target... and hit it's mark. The shell cracked opened and ignited like one big deku nut. The creature screamed in agony when the bright light seeped into it and started rupturing it's body from the inside. The Oni wolf let go and backed off as the body melted away and then exploded. A huge wave of aura shot up into the air and spread across the sky. The cracks and holes shrunk away, the dark cloud disappeared, revealing a beautiful dusk sky, and the chunks of land fell gently back into place as though they never left.

After everything cleared away, all that was left was both Ganondorf and the Majora's Mask on the ground. Midna landed before the mask. "Finally... It's over. If it remained bound to Ganondorf for a moment longer, this whole world would have perished... along with all the innocent lives that reside here. Hopefully we won't have to face such a threat ever-" She let out a shocked gasp and jumped back before she could say "again". The eyes of the mask glowed and started levitating.

It was changing again without it's host, but before it could fully develop, a young voice cried out "Midna, duck!" and she instinctively obeyed. Something bright streaked over her and hit Majora right between the eyes. A high pitched squeal echoed across the battlefield as cracks formed all over it and it shattered into a dozen pieces. Midna looked up see Cleo holding the bow and she couldn't help but smile at her, but then her face suddenly turned to fear. "Cleo, behind you!"

She turned around to see Ganondorf standing before her, showing a look of pure hatred and murder. "_You!_ This is the last time you stand between me and my goal!"

"What goal? To run rampant like a mindless killer?"

He raised a sword in anger and Cleo had no time to defend, but before he could strike, he was stabbed in the belly. He grunted as he felt hot sticky blood spill out and his amber eyes glanced down to see the one who did it.

"This is for Katakina," Syrilla said so quietly that only he could hear. She pulled her sword back and watched as he staggered and fell. Now it was truly over.

Cleo let out a relieved sigh and sat down on her knees while Finn limped over and gazed at Syrilla with grateful fondness. "You protected my sister."

"You saved my life and now I saved Cleo's. I've paid my debt," she claimed. Finn beamed.

Cleo just remembered about SK and got back up to go check on him. Meanwhile Oni Link came to Midna who pulled the crystal out of him, then she revealed her real form to him. Oni Link spoke with Link's voice mixed with another unknown voice. "Princess Midna. You risked your life not just to protect your people, but also to protect others as well. You cared not of their differences nor what world they came from. My own actions in the past however were foolish and ignorant, I tried to take the Sacred Realm for myself... before I had to stop Majora from utterly erasing everything. You, on the other hand, have proved to be the better interloper than I could ever be. As a king, I cared about my people just as much as you do. That is the _truth_. Now that I know they are in good hands, that all realms are safe from... my brother's wrath, I can depart to the heavens without regret... You have my blessing... my great granddaughter."

Midna bowed. "Thank you... honorable ancestor."

Oni Link placed his hands on the edge of his face and pulled. In a flash of light, the old Link returned and let out an exhausted inhale and exhale. He dropped the mask and, before it could hit the ground it vanished into thin air. "Wow... That was quite exhilarating!" he said with a laugh and Midna smiled.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda series do not, repeat, not belong to me. They rightfully belong to Miyamoto. (May he continue to make exellent games for the rest of his days. What does belong to me are Cleo, Finn, Syrilla and Katakina.

* * *

><p>Chapter 30<p>

Cleo had went over to SK who was low on the ground, his hat lying abandoned. He wasn't crying anymore, but was still shedding a couple of tears and sniffling. The giant that fell was gone without a trace while the three remaining were crouched low over him. Cleo stood next to the skull kid and sat down, wrapping her arms around him. "It's okay, I know how you feel," she said comfortingly. SK lifted his tear stained face to her for a moment and hugged her.

The giants moaned softly at the pair. Cleo and SK gazed up as big hands were placed on the ground and they each chose one to climb on. They were lifted until they were level with the giants' faces. SK rubbed his forehead in their green beards and Cleo was touching one of their noses. "Hello, I'm Cleo," she said cheerfully. The giant's eyes crinkled up in a smile. "Can you give us all a lift? Tomorrow's the Carnival of Time Right?"

* * *

><p>They spent another night in Clock Town, recovering from the final battle. The giants stayed close by the town preferring to watch over SK and his friends until he got over his grief. Both Cleo and SK were sleeping soundly together, having gotten totally exhausted by the ordeal. Finn was whining over how painful the gerudian remedy was when Syrilla was treating his injuries. She shook her head and called him a "big baby", but after his wounds were properly cleaned, he received something <em>wonderful<em> from her that he would never forget. And Cleo, who was witnessing it, (She was awakened by her brother's complaints) had a big grin on her face. Link, Zelda and Midna were standing on the balcony, not saying much, just looking at the moon and stars above.

In the morning, the team hung out at the park, having a pleasant picnic. Link and Midna vanished for a moment before coming back from around the corner with the hero transformed into a wolf again. Link had decided to entertain and play with Cleo and SK, having them throw a stick for him to fetch and making them laugh by acting all dog-like, rolling around and chasing his tail. Then they played hide and seek, which was a surprise to Finn, knowing about the loss the siblings had had. Cleo was playing and laughing like never before: she was truly a kid again.

Mid-afternoon, two fairies came by and seemed to recognize SK. It was Tatl and Tail who were visiting the park and he was very happy to see them. He introduced them to Cleo and they started sharing stories with one another. Cleo talked about her adventure with them and they were a great audience. When they all went back to the main square, the place was quite busy on the eve of the Carnival of Time. The streets were lit with glowing lights and the air was thick with confetti. The Circus of Noir was joining in the celebration, showing off their amazing tricks to the cheering passersby. Finn had a little too much Chateau Romani and was singing a little crazily. "_Link ~ he come to town ~ come to save ~ the princess Zelda! ~ Ganon took her away ~ now the children don't play ~ but they will ~ when Link saves the day!_" He would most likely not remember that embarrassing moment, but Cleo certainly would.

They went to the theater to watch the musical play of the Majora's Mask. They managed to get front row seats and were enjoying the show. There were some funny songs along with some sad ones throughout the three acts, from the previous hero being turned into a Deku Scrub to the giants stopping the moon from falling. Cleo started crying when the SK in the play sang about his woes in the past and the real SK next to her held her hand without trying to hide it.

After they left the theater, they heard a familiar voice. "So, did you like the show?" It was the Happy Mask Salesgirl.

"Huh? Oh, it's you!" Link said. "Yeah, we did. It was quite interesting."

"It was good, but that actor playing me was nowhere near as good-looking as I am," SK pointed out.

"I see that your curse has lifted. You are looking quite better now child," the salesgirl told Cleo. "Did you take care of the Majora's Mask?"

"Yes, ma'am. It took awhile, but we finally destroyed it."

"Oh, happy day! The ancient evil has been vanquished!" she said with a cheery laugh. "I had a feeling that was what happened when all the unusual storms and shaking suddenly stopped! For a horrible, fleeting moment before that, I and all the people here thought the world was coming to an end! But thanks to all of you, the world is now safe again!"

"There's no need to thank us. It's all in a days work," Link said, smiling.

"Speaking of work, I have made quite a sale on my masks today. Right now, I am down to my last seven and if I counted correctly, that is enough for each of you. Would you like to buy them?" They all nodded and purchased their masks for the carnival. "Thank you! Go ahead and have fun! Meanwhile, I will be heading off."

"Really? Off to where?" Cleo asked.

"Well, I do not know. I am always getting myself lost... But I will tell you a secret: Even if you do not know where you are going or how lost you will become, you will always wind up somewhere. That is what makes an adventure exciting. Where will you go? Where will you end up? It all depends on this." She pointed to Cleo's chest. "Well good-bye my friends, may your life be filled with happiness." Then she walked away and disappeared into the crowd.

Right after she left, the clock tower chimed for midnight. The fireworks shot into the sky in dazzling, colorful explosions as the top of the tower tipped over and unlocked a door into stairs. Everyone climbed up the stairs that lead to the roof, a roof large enough for a huge crowd. It could easily be a dance floor. The whole town was soon up there along with the team and they all started praying and singing and dancing for good luck and a good harvest. Cleo was at the edge of the roof, looking over the town.

"Hey Cleo?"

She turned around and saw Finn. "Hey."

Finn went over and stood next to her. "You know we have to leave in the morning. Now that it's finally over, it's time for us to go home."

"I know, I _am_ starting to get home sick. And dad has most likely spent eight sleepless nights wondering where we are."

"Yeah... not looking forward to that," Finn said with a wry laugh. "You won, by the way."

Cleo looked at him confusedly. "What?"

"Don't you remember? The bet we made? If we went into Hyrule, you'd get to play Twilight Princess."

Cleo smiled. "The deal's off. I've played it plenty enough for a lifetime."

"Well it's more like a mix between Majora's Mask and Twilight Princess."

Cleo look out at the horizon where she could see the giants going off to sleep again. "You know, this special day is, without a doubt, the best one in my whole life."

"But this is only your first carnival."

Cleo looked back at Finn. "I'm not talking about the carnival."

"What do you... oooh!" Finn just remembered something. "Is today-? Cleo, I'm so sorry. I forgot."

"Don't worry about it. This is enough to make me happy," she said sincerely.

Finn was glad and he patted her on the back. "Happy Birthday, Cleo." They heard a coo and turned around to see all their friends beaming at them. "What?"

* * *

><p>The sun was shining beautifully through the trees of Faron Woods, which were slowly giving way to fall. Two small figures were standing on the ledge of the chasm to the Sacred Grove. The rest went on ahead to the fields while Cleo and SK stayed behind for this very important moment to be alone, knowing what was inevitable.<p>

"Well... I guess this is good-bye then," Cleo said. There was a moment's silence apart from the pleasant sound of birds chirping. "SK, before we can part ways, there's something I want to say to you."

"What's that?" asked SK.

"...I'm sorry."

"Huh? For what?"

"Well you see, after the fairy lights you showed me... I asked you an overly personal question about well- you know... the L word. And... I kept pressing on about it... It wasn't fair of me to do this to you when you never want-"

"Forget about it Cleo. It's fine, I just overreacted. I shouldn't have yelled at you... _I'm_ sorry." SK's expression was a little bereft.

"SK, I know what's going through your head. This parting isn't going to be forever... We'll meet again, I'm sure of it. Besides, I think it's best that we just stay friends."

Cleo smiled at him and when SK looked at her, he smiled back. "Yes... friends," he said with full acceptance. "Oh Cleo, I almost forgot!" He started searching through his clothes until he brought out something. "Here, I want you to have this."

Cleo took the object and examined it a bit. "SK, isn't this a Bombers' Notebook?"

"Yes, it was given to me by the Bombers Secret Society of Justice, but I never used it. Even though it's old, I thought this would make a good birthday present."

Cleo looked at it again and then back at SK with moist eyes. She wrapped her arms around him in a gratifying hug and he hugged back. "Thank you... so very much SK," she said softly. "I'll miss you."

When SK released her, he gave off his usual cheshire cat like grin. "Don't worry, Cleo! As a crazy mask salesman once said: 'Whenever there is a meeting, a parting shall follow. But that parting need not last forever.' Who knows? We'll probably meet again sooner than we-AAAH!" SK had been backing up to the edge to take off only to topple over. Cleo let out a sharp gasp of fear, ran to the edge and looked down. Fortunately, SK was prepared for something like this and was now soaring upward and away on his leaf cape parachute across the chasm, whooping. "Bye Cleo!" he called out laughing and Cleo couldn't help but laugh herself.

She waved to him and turned around, running through the woods as fast as she could. It took her ten minutes to get to the open field where the others were waiting. A spell circle was already drawn by Finn holding the travel guide. Cleo was panting when she reached him. "Sorry it took awhile. But I'm ready."

"I understand," Finn said. "Let's say our final good-byes shall we?"

* * *

><p>Auther's note: Please stay tuned! The epilogue is comming up next!<p> 


	31. Epilogue

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda series do not, repeat, not belong to me. They rightfully belong to Miyamoto. (May he continue to make exellent games for the rest of his days. What does belong to me are Cleo, Finn, Syrilla and Katakina.

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

They turned to Link first. "I hope you come back soon, so we can spar sometime," he said. "And you are a good sparring partner."

"Thanks, I've learned a lot."

"Thank you, Link for helping me so much. You're like the second big brother I never had," said Cleo.

Link patted her on the head. "It's the least I can do."

"Well, see you later Cleo," said Midna, placing a hand on her shoulder. "As soon as I find out how humans can enter the Twilight Realm without turning into lost spirits, you'll be free to visit me anytime."

"You mean you're not going to shatter the mirror again?"

"No... not this time. After meeting you, I realized that no matter how different we are or how far apart our worlds might be, if our friendship is true, it should never be cut off. And after hearing Oni's words, I no longer feel the shame of my ancestors' greed, knowing he had felt remorse."

"Well, maybe someday, your people will be pardoned by the Gods," Cleo said, with compassion.

"Thank you, you're sweet."

Zelda walked up to Cleo and embraced her. "Take care of yourself. I'll be watching over you."

After she was released, Cleo pulled out the Gossip Stone. "You can have this back now." She held it out to Zelda, but the princess pushed it back.

"Keep it. You'll need it just in case. If there's any advice you need, don't be afraid to ask."

"Okay, thank you Zel." Cleo put it back in her pocket as Zelda smiled.

Syrilla walked forward to Finn and they stared at each other for a moment. "You know you could stay here," she said. "You _are_ an honorary Gerudo. We can welcome you with open arms, you could have _anything_ you want."

"I appreciate the offer but... the fact is... I already _have_ everything, right back at home."

Syrilla shook her head. "That's not true. You're still missing one thing."

"And what's that?"

"Well... I... ... I'm sure it'll come to you." Midna looked at Syrilla with mild curiosity. She knew what was going through her head, what she was feeling. She knew because Midna herself had gone through it.

"Actually... I think I do know what it is," Finn claimed. "But that will have to wait until the time is right, when I'm ready for it."

"I understand." Syrilla then turned to Cleo. "I have to give you something." She pulled out a piece of folded yellowed paper and handed it to her. Cleo took it, unfolded it and let out a slightly startled gasp. At first, she thought she was looking at the real thing and that she had never really destroyed it. But it was only a watercolor illustration of the Majora's Mask with some letters telling you all about it. She turned it over and could see the info continuing on the other side. "I swiped it from Ganondorf as I plunged my sword into him. This undoubtedly belongs to you. You can add it back to your book now."

Cleo stared at it but didn't bother to read any of it. "I know that whoever wrote the book, did this for the sake of knowledge, but..." She held the page firmly in both hands and ripped it in half. "In my opinion, there are some things best left unwritten to become nothing but a forgotten memory." She kept ripping it into smaller and smaller pieces until it was no longer possible to as she talked and the tiny bits of paper blew away in the wind.

"Good on you sis!" Finn said, clapping his hand on her shoulder. "You know Cleo, you seem so grown up lately."

She smiled up at him. "I know, but now that I don't have to face any more hardships, I can just go back to being a kid again."

"Are you ready, Cleo?" asked Finn. Cleo nodded. He turned the pages to the poem and read it aloud. Unlike the English version, the poem rhymed in Hylian.

The circle started glowing and light was shooting upward through Finn and Cleo who braced themselves. "Good-bye Guys! Thanks for everything!"

"Good luck getting home!" Link shouted. "Please come back again soon!" Those we're the last words the friends exchanged before the siblings vanished from Hyrule completely.

* * *

><p>It turns out that the spell can not only open the door to another world, but can also manipulate the flow of time as well. After finally getting back to the house after nine days spent in Hyrule, their father came home and greeted them as though they never left. Finn and Cleo were quite confused indeed by his strange behavior, but soon found out that they had come back on the same day as they had left. In their world, they were only gone for several hours so it was like they never left at all. The Bombers' Notebook, the Gossip Stone and the Eye of Truth were reminders that they <em>had<em> gone to the mystical realm that changed their lives forever.

Also being proof of Hyrule's existence, Cleo's gifts were hidden away underneath the basement tile along with the Hylian Travel Guide again and her life was soon back to normal. However, she kept the notebook close to her in a side drawer, knowing that she'll need it for what was coming next week. For the rest of the weekend, Finn and Cleo played games together and had fun. (They didn't play any video games, just board games and whatnot) Their dad joined them on occasion whenever he wasn't working. Then, on Monday was her first day at school. It wasn't as bad as she had thought when she first moved. She thought she wasn't going to be able to make friends, but soon she was getting along great with a lot of kids who were quite nice to her. And she used the notebook to keep track of their problems and her promises to them.

Over the week, she received letters from her old friends, asking how her new life was going. The trees were gaining golden tips in their leaves and some of them were lazily drifting down. Her dad was also busy decorating the house, wrapping presents and ordering an ice cream cake for her birthday. On the next Saturday, Cleo recelebrated her birthday with her whole family. She got her own DS and a few games from Finn, a science and chemistry set, a model helicopter and toy spy gear from their father and a new baseball glove and bat and a few Barbie dolls from her new friends. But that wasn't all.

"Now before we can end the party, there's something I'd like to show you Cleo," her father said. "It's in my car, I'll be right back." A few minutes later, he came back with a cardboard box that wasn't wrapped and had a long oval shaped hole. "I know you'll like this one," he said, grinning.

He placed the box in front of her and she looked at it with wonder. As she reached out to it, she heard a faint, soft _mew_. With a leap of her heart, Cleo lifted the box and held her breath in joy. It was a kitten, purring as soon as it saw her. It was gray with silver stripes and orange-red eyes.

"Oh my..." she said faintly. She picked it up and held it close and the kitten immediately and relentlessly started to climb up her shoulder. Cleo laughed. "You're restless, aren't you."

"Where'd you find him dad?" Finn asked.

"Down town. One of my co-workers found him, but he couldn't take the little guy in because his wife's allergic. So I brought him home today knowing Cleo is a very responsible young lady and likes animals."

"Thank you dad," she said, happily as she set the kitten down on the table and stroked him.

"Cleo sweetheart, there's something different about you. I can tell you've changed inside, I can see it in your eyes." Cleo looked up at her father. "A week ago, you were a little girl who was unsure of herself, but now when I look at you, I see..."

"You see... what?"

"...I see a brave and confident fighter who's ready for anything. Your mother was like that too. There's no doubt in my mind that, one day, you're going to do big things." Those were the proud words of a father named David, whose daughter was now gazing up with her brother at the vase containing the ashes of their mother. The vase with the Initials S.H.

Their dad brought out some cat toys from his car so Finn and Cleo could play with their new friend. They played for hours until it was dark out and the kitten got pooped. Then Cleo cradled him in her arms and looked out the window to see the twinkling stars. Then she heard a _hoot hoot!_ and up on the branch of a nearby tree stood an owl. Although it was hard to tell, Cleo was sure that it was the same owl as the one in the woods before she and her brother went on that fateful trip. They stared at each other intently for a long moment and then...

...the owl winked at her... and flew off into the night.

The end.

Ending Music:

Lifehouse, How Long

Nickelback, This Is How You Remind Me

Good Charlotte, Let The Music Play

Three Days Grace, Never Too Late

Daughtry, September

* * *

><p>Well that's it for the fanfic. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. For all my life, I hadn't accomplished anything before this. This is my magnum opus and I am happy to have made it. Also, there are four special chapters to read about the making and ideas of this story from certain inspirations from other sources to original ideas. It will also point out hints and easter eggs you might've missed, but you don't need to read them if you'd rather try and guess 'em yourself.<p>

*In italian accent* Thank you so much for a-reading my fanfic!


	32. Bonus 1

Here are all the bonus material for the whole fanfic.

_**Warning! Do not read this unless you've already read the whole story! It will contain spoilers!**_

**Note**: I know a lot of you already know some of the video game facts, but I must write them in case someone didn't know anything about the Zelda franchise and was just reading it for random fun instead of as a fan.

The first thing to note is that this story is practically the Zelda version of the Spiderwick Chronicles (2003-09). Although, the travel guide played a major role at the begining, it becomes less and less freqent due to certain other things happening. But it's importance springs back up just before the fourth dungeon. (More on that later) This fanfic was also born from a question I asked myself one day while watching a Majora's Mask walkthrough: What would happen if Ganondorf got his hands on that cursed mask? That's how I came up with the story in the first place.

_Cleo discovered the travel guide when they moved into the new house. It was a one floor ranch house which was smaller than their last house, in a different county in Kentucky._

This first line of the story was based on the first couple sentences of Coraline (2002).

_Cleo, who was ten years old, got out along with Finn, seventeen, and walked right toward the house, and stared at it for a moment._

Here, we were intoduced to the two main characters. My mom was the one who came up with those names. Cleo was named after my great-great grandmother and Finn was chosen because it's an interesting name.

_The real reason she had been so quiet lately was because she was thinking about mom. She had died in an accident three years ago and Cleo was the only relative to have witnessed it happening. She never talked about it and Finn didn't want to ask her how it happened knowing that it might upset her. Their moving away from the home where their mother lived was what made Cleo think of her._

It was imortaint to let the readers know a little bit of Cleo's background without revealing too much and yet still give a hint that her past is very vital to the story and more of it would be revealed later on.

_"Bad news," their father said after he was done talking on the phone. "Turns out that the truckers had a flat tire and on a highway too, they said that they won't come until at least three or four in the morning." The sun had just set on the horizen._

_"Are you kidding me dad, that's at least eight hours from now!" Finn complained._

I'm not good at mph calculating. I had to look at a map of Kentucky, measure out the width of it in miles and calulate how long it would take for a vehicle to go from one side of the state to the other, all online.

_Cleo had walked up to them when their father mentioned the sleeping bags. He turned to her. "You see Cleo? Always be prepared and plan ahead."_

And she does. ^_^

_He's either doing Bowser's Inside Story or the Phantom Hourglass (the only games they brought with them) and considering that she wasn't hearing her brother chuckling over a certain character's dialogue,_

Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story (DS, 2009) and the Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass (DS, 2007). BTW, the "certain character's dialogue" was refurring to Fawful cus' he talks in crazy engrish. E.g. "Your lives that I spit on are now but a caricature of a cartoon drawn by a kid who is stupid!" XD. His talk can make anyone lol.

_She found herself lost, she couldn't find her way in the forest. There were many paths, but no matter which one she took, she always ended up back where she started from. After many failed attempts, the forest started to grow black. She knew she hadn't much time left, somehow she had to find the exit. An earthquake rumbled, something bad was about to happen. A deep dark chuckle was heard, she started to panic. Where is it coming from? she wondered. "Where do you think you're going little girl," the voice sounded distorted yet familiar. She slowly turned around and saw a pair of ominous eyes... She closed her own..._

The nightmare was to hint of what she would be facing in the near future. The darkening forest she was trying to escape reflects her attemts to run away from her past and the creature she almost saw was the final boss.

_Three days had passed and the siblings were still getting used to their new place, even their noses hadn't fully adjusted to the house's smell._

There was a deleted scene where Finn would drive Cleo around town when the movers came in the middle of the night, so she could sleep. But mom pointed out that it would be too weird for him to do that to a child her age and that that scene doesn't have any importance at all. So how do they keep Cleo from getting disturbed from her sleep by all the ruckus anyway? :/

_Most of the time they played Zelda games since it was their favorite kind of games, but today they were playing Mario Kart Wii._

Mario Kart Wii (Wii, 2008).

_"I dunno, maybe we'll get swept up in a tornado and end up in the land of Oz or something,"_

This reference to the Wizard of Oz (1939) is a forshadowing to what's sorta going to happen to the siblings the next day.

_There was very little stuff here, just a few boxes, some pots and a water heater. But no breaker box, instead there was a fuse box and when she went over and looked in, there were no extra fuses._

There are many reasons why I barely ever write fanfiction. One of them is: I am no good at technology! Sure, I use a computer all the dang time, but I didn't have to be a comuter expert to operate them. I just had to know the basics. The LoZ is one of the few universes were I can create a real story, because it takes place in a fictional world where it's all fantasy. In a sci-fi, you need to think up a lot of really complicated theories on science and technology which is something I'm not good at. I can't even make a story that exist in our world without needing help with stuff like that because it's not fantasy. But in a fantasy, you can make up anything as long as there are certain rules to them. I needed mom's help with the fuse box thing and thank god, it's the only scientific thing I had to deal with thoughout the entire story.

_She bravely took a step forward and heard the sound again. This time, she could tell where it was coming from. Cleo looked down at her feet, one of them was on the middle of a stone tile. She stomped on it and the sharp clap was heard again, replacing the dull clomp she had made before. She bent down and dug her fingers into the crack. After some difficulty, she managed to lift the tile, revealing a hollow space underneath._

In some Zelda games, not all bombable walls had visible cracks. Instead, you'll have to hit certain walls with your sword to see if it sounds different than the rest.

_It was heavy. Then she brushed the dust off and saw that it was a book bound in green leather. The title read: The Hylian Travel Guide. Underneath the title was the triforce insignia and below that was a small embossed image of an owl._

The detail on the book is supposed to be a hint of what it really is and who might have written it. The Book of Mudora, which is obtainable in A Link to the Past, (SNES, 1991/92) was bound in green leather so the travel guide she's carrying around may very well be the same one. The owl image also indicates that it was written by Kaepora Gaebora.

_Finn had packed a map, a compass, a pair of binoculars, a first aid kit, a flash light, a lunch and (in case of a big emergency) one of his father's guns (he had been thoroughly trained in gun safety and use)._

The safety bit was added much later during writing to let readers know not to use guns unless they're really responsible with them. I don't approve of, or encourage gun use through the fanfiction. The only reason I didn't remove the gun all together was because Finn would be completely unarmed against the dangers of Hyrule and he needs to be prepared for it.

_And for the hiking trip, Finn was wearing a cadet blue insulated vest, white carpenter pants, a pair of sneakers and a green backpack with a yellow trim. Cleo was wearing a white t-shirt with a japanese panda, cropped denim pants, a pair of vans and a red backpack with pink trim._

I played around with Sims 3 (PC, 2009) sim creator to best figure out what they would wear in their adventure. Although there were no backpacks available (as far as I know). The main colors on the backpack (red and green) represent the Mario Brothers colors. And the border colors (pink and yellow) are Peach and Dasy's.

_Cleo nodded. Together, they set off into the forest. They walked for at least an hour, while seeing some rock formations, a few strange trees and an old iron furnace. They decided to take a break near a dirt clearing._

When I wrote a synopsis before starting on the fanfic, I didn't do much on the beginning because it wasn't very important to me at the moment and that the thick of the adventure was. So it was difficult for me to come up with ideas for things like where they would find the travel guide, (will it be in the attic or the basement?) how they'll get into Hyrule, (hmmm, maybe a certain spell during a hiking trip?) and most importantly, how they run into Ganondorf (Well, he was defeated in the Eldin Province, so they must go there for something to happen).

_"You know, that owl reminds me of Kaepora Gaebora."_

Kaepora Gaebora first appeared in Ocarina of Time (N64, 1998). He also appeared in Majora's Mask (N64, 2000) and Four Swords Adventure (GC/GBA, 2004).

_"Okay, but if we do go into Hyrule, I'll get to play Twilight Princess from start to finish and you will be helping me out if things get too hard for me."_

I was planning to play the whole game of Twilight Princess (Wii, 2006) by myself as best I can without the help from my brother a long time ago. But a lot has changed. My brother moved away to Oklahoma and I no longer feel like playing video games anymore. They're not so fun without him around. é_è

_"In everything that exists  
>a doorway is always present<br>it may lead in or lead out the way  
>to and from any destination we go.<br>Entering a new phase  
>may meant betterment<br>and going out from there  
>is a choice for one to decide.<br>A portal is sort of conscience  
>that shows the consequences<br>if one dares proceed with wit  
>then must take the right step."<em>

This poem does not belong to me. It was written by marvin brato Sr of PoemHunter. I am not good with poetry, which is another drawback of mine when it comes to writing. It was really frustraiting to find it as well because Google wasn't very helpful. This was the best one I can find and it had to do.

_There was a faint humming sound. It wasn't the kind of sound that you would hear from a computer, but a softer, more melodic tone. And then, there was a glow that grew across the lines of the circle like water pouring into the stream. Both the glow and the sound became stronger and stronger. "What's happening!" Finn was panicking. "Cleo, we need to get off!" But before they could make a move to escape, they were surrounded by a swirl of color, light and sound. They clung on to each other and closed their eyes until... it suddenly stopped._

This experience is similar to the kind Jack and Annie go through in the Magic Tree House (starting from 1992) when they time travel.

_They were standing in a lush, far and wide field with trees dotted here and there and high cliffs. You could easily mistake the place for New Zealand if there weren't a castle in the distance._

If there was ever a live action version of LoZ, they would film it on New Zealand for Hyrule field scenes. Many films such as Lord of the Rings (2003), The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005), King Kong (2005), and many more movies were made there.

_She held the book up so Finn could see the cover. But instead of looking at a title that read "The Hylian Travel Guide", it had been replaced by Hylian letters._

The reason for the change was so that everyone in Hyrule would be able to read it. If it stayed in english then no one can understand it, because laten is not a written language you would find in that world and I highly doubt that Ganondorf could read english. So it was important that the travel guide goes through this change in order for the story plot to progress. And I don't think only the travel guide would change, probably anything with writing could change, maybe. There are different laws in each world and entering another can have some magical atmospheric effect on people and things, including gaining the ability to read Hylian instantly.

_Cleo poked around in the grass to find some rupees and found six pieces, one red, two greens and three blues, making it 37 rupees._

In the Zelda games, you will always find rupees in the grass. I desided the amount through the RGB color thing in paint and such. Red is first, green is second and blue is third. Green rupees are worth 1, blue worth 5 and red worth 20.

_They went to the park, where the STAR game tent was, to rest and eat some of their lunch._

The STAR game is a mini-game you can play in TP (Twilight Princess) for quiver upgrades.

_Cleo watched a group of kids in a circle, playing hot potato with an overexcited little toddler in the middle. One of the kids decided to toss the beanbag to the toddler, except the little guy turned his back at the wrong moment and was knocked down in the grass._

This was a hint to the strategy for the first phase of the final battle in this fanfic.

_The siblings then went over to the Central Square and cooled off from the heat at the fountain. Then they went out through another gate to the main field of the Eldin Province._

I could have written 'Then they went out through the west gate' or 'the east gate'. The reason I didn't specify east or west was because of the mirrored difference between the Gamecube and Wii version. I can't remember which true way is the Eldin Province and I didn't bother to find out 'cuz I'm too lazy. :p

_"I think we need to go home," Finn said._

_"But why?" asked Cleo. She felt like she didn't want to leave Hyrule at all._

_"Because we've been gone awhile. If we don't get back soon, dad will worry."_

I was originally going to have the siblings explore all of Hyrule, seeing the sights and the people, before running into Ganondorf. But the idea was abandoned for two reasons: 1, I couldn't figure out a good oneway path around Hyrule from southern Lanayru to main Eldin, 2, the whole trip would probably take them days and they wouldn't really do that if they didn't know they could come back home the same day they left no matter how long they're in another world.

_"There's monsters here and I can already see a kargarok in the distance."_

A kargarok is a big bird enemy you'd find in the Zelda series.

_And she ran across the cobbled ground, her feet going clomp! clomp! clomp! clap! She suddenly stopped._

Sometimes, it's interesting to both writer and reader about reused small ideas in a story.

_She felt hot liquid dripping, her chin was bleeding._

_She pulled up her pant legs to see if her knees were bleeding too, but they were just bruised._

One day when I was walking home with big bags of groceries, I tripped on the sidewalk and fell flat out. My chin banged on the concrete and started bleeding greatly, my knees were quite bruised and my hand that tried to break the fall. _Man_ it was the worst, at least one and a half inch of skin had been nearly scraped off. This scene reflects that injury, only I didn't make her damage her palm for a good reason.

_It was a rock that looked vaguely like a man and it was tied up in ropes pegged to the ground. There were papers dangling from them with ancient inscriptions._

The statue was based on Ganonforf's defeat at the end of Wind Waker (GC, 2002/03). The ropes and such were based on the mini-boss you fight in the Arbiter's Grounds on TP.

_Ganondorf took a step forward and grabbed the hilt of the stolen Sword of the Sages, with a look of murder in his eyes._

In TP when the Sages tried to execute Ganondorf on the top of the Arbiter's Grounds with their sword, he used the Triforce of Power to escape and took that sword that was imbedded in him to attack and kill the Sage of Water. The rest of them then banished him into the Twilight Realm while he was still holding the sword.

_Not hesitating one second, Finn picked up his sister and ran. But he did not go far, because after at least ten yards, his escape was cut short when the dark man somehow appeared right in front of him. "Oh crap!" Finn yelped._

The first swear I've written in the fanfic. I'm so proud of me! :D

_"I'm surprised that you haven't run away by now. You've got guts." She was not impressed by his false praise and pulled a metal bat out of her backpack, ready to strike. He slowly let out another deep chuckle that sent a chill down her spine. "You want a piece of me? Very funny! I like your attitude!"_

This was almost the same lines he used in OoT (Ocarina of Time) when he met his opponent, Link, for the first time.

_"Well, it's about Hyrule of course. And the nearby countries. Tells you everything you need to kno-"_

_"CLEO, DON'T TELL HIM THAT!" Finn shouted._

I know that Cleo's not a stupid girl, but she's only ten about to turn eleven. You can't expect her to think straight in a crisis.

_And so they set off south, their destination Ordona Province. It was going to be the first place to look for the Hero of Hyrule. The sun was already getting low on the horizon. They knew that it would take them overnight, even through the shorter route. So they decided to take the longer one that would lead them to Kakariko Village where they would spend the night._

Another abandoned idea was that Cleo and Finn really would get to that place. But it changed to meeting Link in Kakariko Village for reading time purposes and because Ordon Village was too far from the Bridge of Eldin which is were it would be a good place for horseback combat.

_Cleo gathered up her spilled stuff and carried it in her arms since her backpack was torn. Thankfully, she didn't have very much._

I didn't bother describing what she was carrying beside the bat, I desided to leave it to the reader's imaginations of what a ten year old kid would carry around.

_The place looked the same as it did in the game, except there were now a few more people living in Kakariko Village and there had been some repairs to the buildings. The Elde inn was now open and Malo Mart was slightly bigger._

Kakariko Village had been recovering from Zant's invasion over the last three years. It had received quite a blow from it back then with damage to the buildings and all but the shaman, his daughter and the bomb shop owner had either disappeared or been killed.

_"So, tell me. Are they good?" the boy said. It was Malo and he wasn't as small as he used to be._

Even though Malo and the other children of Ordon Village had to return to their home at the end of TP, I felt that Malo had to come back eventually to continue his career as a shop tycoon. There's also an abandoned idea of Malo mentioning that he was going to spread his Malo Mart branch to Clock Town in Termina. I desided not to add that due to it being too big of a hint of where the team will go next.

_The green clad hero turned around and noticed the two staring at them. "Can I help you?"_

_"Uh..." Finn did not answer right away, because he was a bit taken aback by Link's talking. He was used to the main hero being silent._

The main protagonist of the LoZ series never talks in the game other than shouting or yelling when he preforms certain actions. I don't officially know why Miyamoto made it that way, but IMHO it would have been much more realistic that he did. (and that characters wouldn't say things like 'press A to talk' or whatnot like they knew they were in a video game, there could've been a text box from an anomymous source to talk about these things instead) But then again, this _is_ nintendo logic.

_"We need your help, something majorly bad happened."_

To those who think this a hint to the Majora's Mask, that's sorta just an accident. But it's a good hint anyway.

_"Because there's a piece of paper on it and it's got letters and I think you should read it," Malo said._

This line is similar to a quote in Monster House (2006).

_After their discussion was over, Cleo decided to go to the hot springs to wash up. It really soothed her and the bruises on her cheek and knees had greatly faded._

To the novices who play TP, the hot springs can fully replenish your hearts if you're low on health. Other games have similar ideas, Super Mario RPG (SNES, 1996) has a healing spring in Nimbus Land and a few games of Harvest Moon (various platforms, starting from 1996) have hot springs that restore your stamina.

_Ganon's horse reared back with an aggressive shriek and then he charged. Link responded quickly, riding toward his opponent. The two were speedily approaching the middle, looking like they were about to collide. And then with the loud clashing of swords, they passed each other._

This is kind of a sequal to the Eldin Bridge battle against King Bulblin and Lord Bullbo in TP.

_With a quick swish of his sword, he cut the book loose. However, it flew away before he could grab it and landed halfway off the edge._

_"NO!" Cleo gasped._

_"IF THAT BOOK FALLS, WE'LL BE STUCK HERE FOREVER!" Finn exclaimed._

Of course it really wouldn't be lost forever. It would have fallen into Zora's River far below and eventually wash up in Lake Hylia. The siblings most likely forgot that fact.

_Finn started cheering and whooping, shouting things such as "You did it!" and "That was awsome!" while Cleo let out a sigh of relief._

During moments like these, I had Cleo a little more cheerful with laughter and such. But then I forgot about her loss and her self grudge so I tone her attitude down a bit where she is not sad, but not happy either. She would try and show a brave face just to hide the true sadness deep down and she had kept it hidden fairly well. But Finn had noticed anyway that something was up due to his sister hardly ever having fun and acting like any other kid.

_When "The Group" took interest in the travel guide, Cleo decided to show it off, letting them read some of the pages._

To those who are not familiar with the TP story or at least slow on certain things, "The Group" is a team of vigilanties that each help Link enter the Mirror of Twilight dungeons. The only member missing in this scene was Rusl.

_"This is a most interesting book," replied the scholar, Shad. "It even tells you about the Oocca."_

The Oocca are little bird people that help Link warp out of dungeons if he needs to. Shad is obsessed with them.

_"I wonder who wrote this? Do you know?" Ashei asked Cleo._

_"I don't know. There was no name," she said with a shrug._

Even though the travel guide is based on Arthur Spiderwick's Field Guide (2005), I decided from the very start that it's origin would be more like Jumanji (1995). It would take the siblings through the world of Hyrule where they would face the danger and the mystery of who made it and where it came from was never to be revealed in the fanfic. Although, I left a couple of clues for the readers to guess the identity.

_"I heard," Link said. "I don't have long ears for nothing you know."_

Fun Zelda fact: The long ears of Hylians were said to be able to hear the voices of the gods.

_"That's okay. Whatever information he had stolen, it's about an artifact," Finn claimed._

_"Yes, but which kind?" Link asked._

_"Knowing Ganon, it's ether powerful or dangerous or both," Finn guessed._

This was to hint of the Majora's Mask appearing in the Fanfic.

_"I think I know someone who might be able to help you with this mystery item," said Auru. "In fact, she's not too far from here."_

_"Madame Fanadi?" Cleo asked._

Madame Fanadi is the fortune teller who gives the player hints on how to progress in the game and where to find unclaimed heartpieces for just ten rupees.

_After finishing their drinks (And asking Telma if they could borrow one of her bottles),_

In all Zelda games exept the first two nes games, you can collect up to at least four bottles to use for containing certain items, potions and fairies being the most common.

_It was a beautiful, partly cloudy morning when they approached the front gate and went past the guards._

In the fanfic I gave to my brother, there was a scene where one of the guards would briefly stop the team to ask for a password. That scene was almost a copy to the one in Meet the Robinsons (2007). I had to remove that scene for the online version to avoid risk of copyrights.

_They stepped into the main hall where a maid greeted them. "Do you wish to seek audience with the king?"_

I went through a lot research on Zelda Wiki and a few cutscenes on Youtube to figure out whether or not the King of Hyrule had been killed during the Zant invasion. It doesn't say _anything_ about that. Not one mention of the King. I decided to risk it and leave that line there, assuming he's alright.

_Cleo was looking all around her and occasionally stopping briefly to look at something really interesting, such as a vase with three beautiful woman on it or the paintings of the royal family._

A slight detail of the Golden Goddesses in the Hylian religion. Din, Nayru, and Farore.

_"Link, it's so good to see you again. It's been three years since we last met."_

This tells the readers how long it had been since TP and also Cleo's mother died three years previously. So the story took place in 2009.

_Zelda went over to an end table with a little box on it. She opened it and pulled out two crystal pendants._

The Gossip Stone pendents were used in WW (Wind Waker). They were passed down though the Royal Family.

_"I wish you good luck." The princess looked at Cleo. "And be strong."_

Even when they first met, Zelda could tell that Cleo was going through an internal struggle with her personal troubles. This gives an easy to miss hint that Zelda was going to be the one who helps Cleo fight off the curse.

_They then mounted their horses and took off south, traveling through the place where Finn and Cleo first started. He quietly reminded her that they could go home anytime, now that they've got their travel guide back, but she told him that she's got a sick feeling in her stomach about what Ganondorf might be after and she has to find out the truth behind the missing page before she could leave Hyrule._

It was true that they could have gone back home and avoided all the trouble they went through in the story. I had to come up with a good excuse for them not to and that is Cleo's strong sense of responsability. The tragedy that took place in her life triggered something inside her that made her what she is: brave and strong. Although, she hadn't fully realized it yet. It was still in the form of instinct.

_When they approached Trill's Shop (Which meant that they were almost to their destination), Link got some oil for his lantern and dropped rupees in a box._

This is exactly what you have to do to pay for potions and oil at Trill's Shop in the game. If you take the bottled items and leave without paying, the bird (Trill) will call you a thief and start pecking you every time you approach the shop until you finally pay for the purchases.

_He lead the siblings toward the path to the Forest Temple before veering slightly off to one side and stopped near a ledge._

Again, I did not specify east or west or left or right because of the different mirrored versions.

_"If I can handle Ganondork, I can handle anything," Cleo said confidently._

Ganondork is a common way to to make fun of the villan by Zelda fans.

_He pulled out his clawshots and fired at the nearest hanging tree root dangling from a cliff. And then he started spidering across the chasm._

'Spidering' is not technically a real word. But it's the only real way of describing the action Link performs. The word is based on Spider-Man (starting from 1962).

_"Was I too heavy for you?"_

_"Nah, it's fine. I'm used to having someone on my back."_

Midna rides on Link's back when he is in wolf form. This also hints to her reappearance in the fanfic.

_A few minutes passed and she decided to drop some pebbles down the chasm to see how far down it goes. She counted the seconds until she heard the distant plunk at forty._

This references Coraline when she drops pebbles down a hidden well and the book describes that it takes forty seconds to hit the bottom.

_It wore a burnt orange tunic, pointed hat and pair of buckled shoes. It was decorated with a broad, wooden necklace and several leaves, the largest one was worn on it's back like a cape._

I wanted to describe more of SK (like the teal earrings), but I soon learned that too much of a good thing can be bad. The detail explaining had to be toned down a bit. I added the earring thing much later.

_"As the hero, I've hardly time to play. Especially if Hyrule might be in danger."_

_"Well, whatever."_

The quote 'Well, whatever' was used once before by SK when he was wearing the Majora's Mask in MM. (I take it you know what the MM initials mean) It was also used by Tetra from WW.

_"It's playing hide and seek with us. We must beat the skull kid to gain access to the temple."_

In TP, you go through that dangerous mini game with the skull kid two times in order to proceed with the main plot. The first time to gain the Master Sword and break the Shadow Crystal's curse and the second time to get to the Temple of Time.

To be continued...


	33. Bonus 2

_"I..." She couldn't seem to talk at first, but finally managed. "I don't like hide and seek."_

_"But why not? You're not actually scared of the skull kid, are ya?"_

_"It's not that Finn! It's just that-" Cleo caught herself, closing her mouth. She looked as though she almost let something slip, something either embarrassing or forbidden._

Here, the readers are given a small hint to the tragedy that took hold of Cleo's past.

_"Make me!" It turned around, slapping and wiggling it's little butt at him._

SK did the exact same thing in MM when you look a him through the observatory telescope.

_"What's that, a story book?"_

_THWACK!_

This idea came to me suddenly while I was writing this scene. I had SK deprive Cleo of her bat and I was trying to figure out what she could use next to knock him off and it just hit me in the face like, well- the travel guide. LOL!

_Link remembered the place like it was yesterday, especially with the puzzles. However, they were now going down some new pathways he'd never been to before. He no longer needed the small statues to use as weights for switches or giant scales, for he had his friends to help him out with those kinds of things. After going through rooms, dealing with the monsters, and finding a slingshot for Cleo (Some kid must've left it on the floor by accident), they finally entered the boss's chamber._

I did not want to bother with making a story in dungons like I do in the outside world. I especially do not think up puzzles and put them in detail. I'm not good at that. I try to go through the dungeon bits as quickly as possible while letting the readers have, at least, a decent idea of what the heros were doing in there. I also do have to put a dungeon item there for them to collect.

_The door behind them barred itself and the eyes of the face began to glow. Then there was a voice that sounded similar to Darth Vader's, without the mechanical breathing of course._

First of five Star Wars (starting from 1977) references in the fanfic.

_The stone being began waving his hands to knock Link and his friends down. There were either gems or eyes on it's palms and Finn and Cleo shot at them. Once they were paralyzed, Link threw a bomb at the face then charged at it with a few slashes. They had to repeat the process, while it fought back with lasers and bombs. But they've managed to finish it off in the end._

The boss in this dungeon is Gohdan from WW. He was found in the Tower of the Gods.

_When they stepped through, the team found themselves in a circular room where every inch of wall was covered in hieroglyphs and in the middle of the room was another pedestal. They all looked up. There didn't seem to be a ceiling and if there was, it was so high, you couldn't see it. And the hieroglyphs stretched on for miles._

In the synopses draft, when the team entered that room, they came across some hieroglyphs that took on the shape of the Majora's Mask. They noticed that while they were trying to translate and had to back away to see it fully. But when it came to actually writing that part I reallized how much of a stupid idea that was. They can't just luckily come across it by coincedence. The next idea was the hieroglyphs magically manipulating into that shape like the temple itself knew what they were searching for. That idea was also abandoned because the readers might not get the idea of the temple being alive and can mind read. And the fanfic would definately not explain that. It seemed that the pedestal of knowledge and a vision was the best way to find out about the true threat in the story and I think it works out pretty good IMO.

_"We had to drag you outta there after you fainted. We also pulled out the sword and took it with us."_

Although the Master Sword can only be pulled out by one with great courage, my best excuse was that Cleo was the one that pulled it out for she is both brave and pure enough.

_They went through the tale from it's creation by an unkown ancient tribe to the events that had taken place in Termina._

For those of you who have never played MM or even have any vauge idea about the story behind it, play the game, watch scenes on Youtube, go to Zelda Wiki or Zelda . Just look it up!

_"What do I have to do?"_

_"Simple, just play my three little games. If you beat all of them, you win. But if you fail only once, you lose."_

The three mini games they play are based on the ones in Chrono Trigger (SNES, 1995). You'll find those mini games at the begining in the Tent of Horrors.

_He blew his flute to summon the usual quadruplets and named each one in turn: Numachi, Yama, Umi and Keikoku._

For those who played MM and can speak japanese will immediately see this as an easter egg. For those who can't, they mean, swamp, mountain, ocean, and canyon. The four places where the Four Giants sleep.

_He thought that, with the gun, he would be able to finish this quickly, that with one shot, each puppet would fly across the line and it would be over before they even knew it. Except there was one problem: He only had three bullets left._

You don't really expect him to use his gun forever, did you? He _was_ going to run out eventually. Plus, I didn't want to expose the gun to kid readers for long.

_Cleo couldn't help but smile. "Thank you... SK."_

_"SK?" The skull kid looked curious._

I wonder how many fans would call the skull kid SK? I haven't come across any on the internet so far. I might be the only one who calls him that. But if I'm wrong, let me know on the comments.

_Every once in a while, SK would walk in a strange way, such as hand-walking or cartwheeling or rolling in a ball._

I kinda got that silly idea from Edward in Cowboy Bebop (1998-99) during one episode (I forgot which) where she was walking the same way.

_The skull kid slowly got himself back up and looked back at her. "Uh..." He looked stunned. "Nothing... just tripped... I trip all the time." He brushed himself off. "Well, let's keep mooning- uh, moving! Sorry, tongue slip."_

That 'tongue slip' reveals a bit of his background from MM. I'm sure most of you Zelda fans will know what it refers to. ;)

_DON'T! EVER! DO! THAT! AGAIN!" At each big word, SK stomped his feet. Those stomps were so loud that a flock of birds flew off from a nearby tree, chirping loudly._

He really stomps like that in TP.

_"You do realize that he was sleeping next to you," Finn explained._

_"He had to, he was having a bad dream!"_

_"Now what kind of a bad dream would a skull kid have?"_

_"I didn't ask him and I don't want to!"_

There was an abandoned scene where it actually shows SK having the unknown nightmare. He would say things like 'No, not again!' or 'G-get off me! Get off my fa-!' in his sleep. And Cleo would rouse him awake and offer to sleep with her. I never wrote it because of reading time purposes and because readers would most likely have already got the hint about who he really is, rendering this scene useless.

_Even though the sticks looked weak, it was not so. Deku wood is very strong, according to the travel guide and the sticks were proving helpful._

In both OoT and MM, the deku sticks are actually stronger than the Kokiri Sword. Whether it was a programming mistake or that the programers made it that way on purpose, I'm not real sure. I've seen speedrunners use them on bosses to blaze their way through battles quickly.

_SK shook his head. "That was cool! Let's do that again!"_

I originally would have him say something like 'I haven't flown like that in a long time!' (he could levitate with the Majora's Mask). Again, it's a ridiculous idea to give too many hints to SK's past when readers already know from just one.

_The rest followed her gaze to the stump and saw... They went closer to get a better look at what they saw and sure enough, there was some carved drawings on the stump. There was an imp, a boy wearing the legendary hero's clothes, two fairies and four really tall men in the background._

That stump appears at the very end of the credits in MM.

_Link was the last to enter and as soon as his head went below ground the stump closed up again._

This tells the re-readers that Ganondorf (if he was hanging around, invisible) didn't follow them down. I had to come up with a reason for keeping him in the dark about the fake mask.

_He handed them to Cleo who recognized the gilded sword._

The gilded sword is the strongest sword (not counting the Geat Fairy's Sword as it is an item) obtainable in MM. Here are the next few items that only briefly appear in the story.

_"Now where is it? I know it's around here somewhere." He tossed aside a piccolo..._

SK used to play a piccolo before moving on to the magic puppet summoning flute.

_...a moon's tear..._

A tradeable item in MM.

_...a blue cane rod..._

Which is the Cane of Byrna from LttP (Link to the Past).

_...and a red cap with a letter M on it._

Need I say more? ^-^ lol.

_He pulled out a strange looking magnifying glass. It was purple with a slit pupil on the glass. "There are lots of hidden things in Termina and this tool will help guide you to them. It's called-"_

_"The Eye of Truth!" Cleo finished._

I'm kinda getting tired of explaining about items, but just in case the readers don't know, it's from OoT and MM.

_"You have the Majora's Mask?"_

_"No... That is just a fake copy. I made it myself." SK answered unenthusiastically._

_"Why would you carve something like that?" Link asked, still looking at the mask._

_The skull kid put his hands to his hips. "If you must know, I made it as a reminder of my... past mistakes."_

This was the best excuse for the fake to exist. Otherwise, without it, Ganondorf would have got the real one too early and most likely win. And that would not be a satisfying ending, unless any of you like to read tragedy. If so, I'd strongly advise you to click the back button and read some other fanfic. Great, I'm starting to sound like Lemony Snicket, except I'm not discouraging tragedy. =_=;

_"I'm not proud... for what I did back then... ... Even though I was not myself... that I was just being controlled... I still feel guilt. I did alot of terrible things... made everyone suffer, especially children... and anyone else who didn't even do anything mean to me... Anyone who crossed my path was a victim..." He finally turned to face the others. "I don't expect any of you to understand what it's like... to feel responsible for the tragedies that happened in the past."_

I know this might seem like OOCness to some of you, but it's really not. SK _is_ an emotional person deep down. I've seen it in some MM cutscenes and I'm sure he felt sorry for what he did.

_There was a chasm with island pillars for them to hop across. When they reached a ledge on the other side, they passed a tall, strange tree that looked like it had a face on it. Cleo couldn't help but stare at it. The supposed face appeared to be in a peaceful sleep._

In MM, SK turned a young deku scrub into a tree and placed his spirit into Link, transforming the hero into the victom's image. That spirit was soon healed and turned into a useable mask. During the end credits, the scrub's father (who is the Deku Royal Family's butler) went to visit that tree and mourn over his son. Sad, really. :'(

_The place was much more realistic than in the video game, but it was all familiar just the same._

Because the adventure started out in the TP universe, Termina would be a little different. And yes, I'm well aware that Termina is supposed to be a parallel world intstead of a neighboring country in the game. I made it a country for two good reasons, one: it's much more realistic, two: If it really _was_ a parallel world, every character (except Link, SK and mask salesman) would be a parallel twin, except there's not. There are ones like Mayor Dotour and some members of the Indigo-Go's. Where were _they_ in OoT? The fact is they're just not there. I think (I might be spitballing here) the character designers were lazy, ether that or they didn't have enough time. ¯\(º o)/¯

_"Wow look at this place! It's even better than I remembered!" Finn said as his face brightened._

_"Have you been here before?" Link asked._

_"Oh yeah, a long time ago when I was seven." Of course, that wasn't entirely true. He was playing "Majora's Mask" after Cleo was born. She didn't remember it, but she had managed to watch her brother play it on an emulater years later._

This would explain how Cleo remembers the events in MM even though she was born in 1998. BTW Finn was suppose to be eight, not seven in 2000. I miscalculated. :P

_Cleo suddenly heard a low creak behind her and she looked around at the door she had just come through, to see who had made that noise, but there was no one there._

For those who think it was the mask salesgirl, it wasn't. It was actually Ganondorf, invisible. He can actually turn invisible in LttP.

_It was apparent to her that Finn still didn't like SK or trust him for that matter. He probably thought that the skull kid would turn her into a bunny rabbit or something._

In LttP, the main character will turn into a rabbit in the dark world unless you get the Moon Pearl from the third dungeon.

_SK sniffed and turned back to Cleo. "You do trust me don't you?" He held out a hand to her._

_She thought for a moment before looking up at him with a gleam of faith in her eyes. "Yes."_

This references Aladdin (1992) where the main hero asks 'Do you trust me?' holding out his hand and Jasmine answers 'yes' taking it.

_"We're not on vacation! We're on a mission to save the world!" Finn argued._

This references the Fifth Element (1997) where Priest Vito Cornelius says 'We're not on a vacation, we're on a mission!' 'We have to save the world, my son.'

_She soon learned that the Carnival of Time was taking place in six days which reminded her of something. There was another special event that always took place on that day and she was surprised that she had forgotten it. Cleo was even more surprised that it was on the Carnival of Time every year since she was born._

This hints to Cleo's birthday which _doesn't_ take place on the eve of the carnival when they celebrated their victory near the end. And she announces her birthday at midnight which is the start of a new day in our world even though it starts at sunrise in Hyrule/Termina. I also calculated carefully how many days it would take from their first visit to clock town to the day of their leaving Hyrule.

_"Hey Cleo, come look at this!" He pointed to a poster on the wall advertising a current attraction called "The Circus of Noir!"_

This is my personal favorite easter egg. Anyone who had played Super Paper Mario (Wii, 2007) will recognize the circus group once they read the descriptions of them. They are the human cameo appearence of Count Bleck's Army. Count Bleck (called Count Noir in the japanese version) is the ring leader, Mimi's the shapeshifter, O'Chunks is the muscle man, Nastasia is the hypnotist, and Dimentio is the magician. Their performence in the circus will also tell you more about their official powers and abilities in the game. Also, check out some of BechnoKid's work on Deviantart. She's made some pretty neat gijinka art and has a pic of human Count Bleck's Army, plus the Green Thunder, Mr. L. The Yukiki pics are my favorite.

_"Well I have heard a rumor, of sorts, abou' a thief named Sakon who, apparently, became this here poe a long time ago and is now haunting the Ikana Canyon."_

This is to hint for the next boss they have to face. BTW I really don't know what kind of accent the old man was speaking, if it's even a specific accent at all. If not, then you could say that I kind of made it up. :p

_Cleo and SK had spent fifteen minutes waiting in line for the circus (SK was bouncing up and down in excitement), gave their tickets to the guy at the entrance, bought some popcorn and star bits candy, and found themselves a couple of decent seats._

There was an abandoned idea for more performences in the circus, but I decided to just show the ones from each member to save reading time. Plus, I couldn't think of any more good shows. PS, the star bits candy are from Super Mario Galaxy (Wii, 2007) and SMG 2 (Wii, 2010).

_Finally, the ring leader reappeared and, using magic shadow puppets, told everyone the tale of two lovers from two different worlds sharing a forbidden love._

To anyone who didn't play SPM (Super Paper Mario) or watched a walkthrough of it or looked up the story of it in Wikipedia, the ring leader's tale was _not_ based on Romeo and Juliet (16th century). It was based on the said game's backstory between Lord Blumiere and Lady Timpani which is sorta based on the classic tale. Whatever.

_He hit the Milk Bar to take a breather._

In MM, you have to gain Romani's Mask to enter the bar. But as I said before, the town's a little different in the fanfic via TPverse.

_Finn had just won a new crossbow in a shooting gallery and when the game owner asked him where he learned to shoot like that, he answered "Link's Crossbow Training."_

Link's Crossbow Training (Wii, 2007/08). The shooting gallery bit was also based on Back to the Future Part III (1990).

_Now he was drinking milk (Chateau Romani)..._

The item which gives you infinite magic until you go back to the dawn of the first day in MM.

_...and listening to the Seven Siren Sisters, an all girl zora band._

The band happens to be the baby zoras you rescue in MM. There's an explanation as to why they're still around after a hundred years and still young. I've done alot of thorough reading on the zora article in Zelda Wiki and similar sites. Nothing said anything about zora aging and the games, I'm sure, don't say anything about it either. This lack of information gave me an excuse to include the band as an easter egg. Remember, zoras aren't human, so they probably don't age the same as we do. Sure, Princess Ruto went from child to young adult in seven years which is the same rate as a human, but growing up is not the same as growing old. Think about dog years. After growing up, the zora's aging process slows way down. That's my best theory.

_A purple haired woman gave them a room key and they went upstairs to a room with a few bunk beds._

An obvious descendant from Anju and Kafei.

_"I am the Happy Mask Salesgirl!"_

To any flamers who think I'm stealing from the Twillight Mask writer or whatever, I'm really not. I. Am. _Borrowing._ I gave thanks and everything. Besides, there are three of us (as far as I know on fandom internet) who came up with the happy mask salesgirl (Look at chapter 11) who is either a gender-bender creation or a descendant, and we most likely don't know each other. There's a saying: great minds think alike. Also, don't ask me why she talks like Starfire or something, that's just how I imagined her.

_"I know where it is, basically. My grandfather told me that the mask is now in the Ikana Canyon, he just never told me the secret hiding place."_

I was originaly thinking about the Majora's Mask hidden in a dungeon underneath the clock tower and that the grandfather had entrusted his granddaughter to guard the secret entrance and wait for the one to destroy the thing. This was abandoned because it would be too ridiculous to hide something highly dangerous underneath a city. The mask is like a bomb waiting to go off and should be placed somewhere farther from people. The Ikana Canyon is the only isolated place in Termina so it fit the bill.

_"Wait! Before you go, I want you to take this garo's mask, free of charge. You need it to enter the canyon."_

That mask is obtainable in MM and functions the same as she explains.

_SK's torso was hanging off the upper bunk bed above Cleo's until he slipped and fell to the floor with a plop, jerking him awake shouting "the sky's falling!"_

Yeah, awkward moment. :x

_Somebody was standing there, blocking the team._

_It was a hooded being who looked similar to a jawa._

Second of five Star Wars references in the fanfic.

_"Link, the hood. Use the hood!" Finn urgently whispered._

This references Hoodwinked (2005). Although, I wrote this without thinking about the movie so it was actually a happy accident. #^w^#

_Link immediately drew his Master Sword and got into a fighting stance. The garo charged foward at him with it's two knives, Link parried and countered but the garo dodged like a ninja. Cleo watched and tried to take in all their moves. But it proved impossible for they were fighting so fast._

Another writing drawback is describing a fight. I really don't want to go into the details for every move in a fanfic and I try to make up an excuse for not doing it, such as Cleo having a hard time keeping up. I put a little more effort in a boss fight and because the final battle is the most important, I had to plan ahead in the synopsis. And it ended up lasting three chapters long. :o

_"Since I have been defeated, I will openly reveal my secrets to you."_

Thinking up backstories, I admit, are a little challenging, but they're worth it. Sometimes I had to think them up as I go along.

_"You see, when the last hero had defeated the spirit of Majora, it went back into sleep. It had not truly died."_

I know the mask salesman said that the evil left the mask completly in MM. I'm not going to explain this and pretend he never said that. :[ But if you have a good theory for this, please share it in the comments. Thank you.

_"Now that I have told you everything you need to know, my purpose in this world is done." It pulled out something from inside it's robes, it was a bomb that was already lit._

Garos tend to do that after you defeat one and they reveal hints for game progress. This represents the kamakazi ritual back in the old ages in Japan.

_Finn pulled his backpack over his head, but his sister didn't._

_"C'mon Cleo, you're going to catch a cold here," Finn said._

_"I can't risk getting the travel guide wet," excused Cleo. "The water will seep through the cut."_

The actual reason she didn't was because the fake mask was underneath the back of her shirt. Her friends would have seen the bulge and she didn't want them to know about it, thinking it's best to keep the backup plan to herself.

_But before the skull kid could say "You're welcome", a guay swooped down out of nowhere and nearly pecked him._

A guay is a small bird that swoops down and annoys the hell outa' ya.

_He looked weird without it, he was mostly bald except for having three leaves on his head._

I wondered what was underneath SK's hat. The deku scrub victim originally had three leaves on his head in his true form (just play the Elegy of Emptiness as Deku Link to see for yourself). I used that detail as reference.

_Finn, not wanting to argue with SK, decided to sit down on the smallest boulder the size of a juvenile goron and when he did... it sunk down. Right after that, they heard a deep low rumbling coming from the rock wall. It was moving sideways, revealing a big cave. (Zelda chime)_

Can't resist putting it there! LOL XD LOL!

_"There better not be any redeads in there," Cleo said, shivering. She hated redeads._

This reflected _my_ absolute hatred for redeads and their screams. Ulgh! X( I can't stand the sound!

_"We're obviously in a dungeon, so it doesn't matter which way we go as long as we don't get separated." Right after Link had said it, a wall shot up very unexpectedly, leaving Finn with Link and Cleo with SK._

This bit was from Hellboy (2004).

_He knew that they really had no choice but to separate. And so they went through the duo dungeon, facing the awaiting monsters and solving the puzzles. Finn had been training with Link back at the forest and the town and now his training was starting to pay off. Even though the two teams were apart, there were certain switches and devices that opened doors for the other team. Thanks to the gossip stones, they were able to cooperate with each other._

This dungeon is Sakon's Hideout in MM. You go through it during the Anju and Kafei sidequest. The dungeon is also based on Dungeon Duos minigame from Mario Party 4 (2002).

_The woman whipped around at them. Link attached a bomb to an arrow and fired. "NO, DON'T YOU DARE-!" It had already happened. There was a big blast and the sunlight burst into the room, onto the woman. She screamed very loudly as though in terrible pain and her voice was monsterous, inhuman. "NOOOOOO! THE LIGHT, THE LIGHT! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Then she started transforming, before their eyes, into a gigantic poe with a flaming head and lantern._

This boss is based on Blind the Thief from LttP.

_"Cleo, watch out! That's a poe!"_

Interesting Zelda fact: The poe's name comes from the macabre story writer Edgar Allan Poe (1809-1849). He was famous for creating scary and/or depressing tales and poetry.

_As though his words had activated it, a blue circle of light appeared on the ground nearby. "Looks like that's our exit. C'mon every one!"_

This is the only dungeon in the fanfic where they exit the traditional way.

_"I'm such an idiot," Cleo said more firmly than necessary._

This slightly hints to _her own_ plan coming into motion.

_She took off her backpack and dropped it on the ground. Then she reached behind her and pulled out the mask from underneath the back of her shirt._

The hint becomes more obvious by now if you think Cleo putting the mask in the backpack and pulling it out of her shirt wasn't a writing mistake.

_"Finn, remember when you said that Ganon doesn't know the mask's whereabouts any better than we do? As soon as you told me that, I knew that he had no intention of finding the mask himself. He was going to let us do all the work so he could steal it from us. Fortunately, I had a plan."_

I originally had her saying 'Fortunately, I had an ace up my sleeve.' But it was removed after learning that a ten year old shouldn't say something like that, because she doesn't gamble.

_She immediately looked at the hand that was covered by one of SK's leaves and pulled it off. Everyone's eyes widened in utter horror... her palm was completely black._

This is based off Pirates of the Caribbean: the Dead Man's Chest (2006) where Jack Sparrow received a black spot on his palm. In Treasure Island, (1883) the black spot represents doom to the pirate who it was given. This reflects Cleo's condition farely well even though she's not a pirate.

_"HEEEY!" someone called out. Link was snapped out of his concerned thoughts while everyone else jumped. They all looked up to the source of the shout and saw a man in a red hat, white clothes and a big flag tied to his back running toward them._

The postman can be found in a few Zelda games. His first appearence was in MM (although his bunnyhood wearing counterpart can be found in OoT).

_"But what about the Song of Healing? Can't that help me?" Cleo asked._

The Song of Healing is from MM. It was used to gain tranformation masks and a couple of other masks.

_"Fused Shadow, are you serious?" Cleo exclaimed. "That's a Twili artifact!"_

The pieces of the Fused Shadow were importaint quest items in TP. Midna wore one big piece as a helmet for 98% of the game and needed the rest of the artifact to stop Zant and his unjust reign.

_"On horseback, it would be three days."_

_"What, are you kidding me? Don't you think that might be cutting it close?"_

This is based on the three day time limit in MM. If you're almost out of time, you play the Song of Time to restart the timer with all the items you've gained in the last cycle (not counting consumables, bottled items and rupees).

_"I have an idea," said a female voice that startled the team. They had momentarily forgotten about the mask salesgirl and what they saw made their jaw drop. She was sitting at a huge piano (That seemingly came out of nowhere), getting ready to play._

The mask salesman also whips out a piano magically when he teaches the player the Song of Healing. Where the _hell_ do they keep it in anyway? O_o

_"How about I play the Song of Soaring for you."_

The Song of Soaring was used as warp traveling in MM.

_"That felt really weird," Cleo said. "That warp was nothing like the one we'd-" Finn waved his hand and shook his head at her, making a "mm-mm" grunt while Link wasn't looking. She went silent._

_"We'll at least I don't have to ride that cannon again," Link said._

To get to the Gerudo Desert in TP, you have to give Auru's memo to Fyer, the owner of a cannon ride. Then he'll give you the 'Oasis Flight'.

_The moldorms were not helping matters for they occasionally jumped out of the sands to attack them._

Moldorms were worm enemies from many Zelda games. I originally thought they were leevers when I saw them in TP because they behaved as such. I'm sure that's a common mistake. :P

_"Don't worry I'm sure we've got plenty of time," said SK. "We got a head start, I bet that we'll get to the Twilight Zone before we know it!"_

I don't know if the word 'zone' is in a skull kid's volcabulary, but I had to put the reference joke _somewhere_. The Twilight Zone (starting from 1959).

_"Guys listen, something's up. I've got a bad feeling about this."_

Third of five Star Wars references in the fanfic.

_"I am Syrilla, leader of the Gerudo tribe!"_

_"I thought the Gerudos're long gone,"_

Again, I did thorough research, I looked through Wiki articles and cutscenes on Youtube. It doesn't say anything about Gerudos being extinct in TP. Besides, I thought up the character of Syrilla and she deserved to be in this fanfic 'cause she's such a cool OC. This story needed an anti-hero.

To be continued...


	34. Bonus 3

_"One more outburst and I'll make you wish you'd never been born!"_

It was originally gonna be 'One more outburst and I'll sever off the one thing that separates you from us!', but that was too severe for a K+ fanfic so I changed it.

_"Oh, no-no-no-no- you- you don't- don't want that mask." Syrilla just kept looking at it curiously, oblivious to what she was actually holding. Then she passed it to another Gerudo. "No seriously! That mask is worthless!"_

Some parts of the whole kidnapping scene were baced off of the Prince of Persia (2010).

_"There's really nothing to worry about, he's more than capable of taking care of himself, you know that don't you."_

_Cleo nodded._

_"A-choo!" SK sneezed._

The old anime clishe where they sneeze when they're being mentioned.

_Then carefully measuring the distance, he leapt, pulling out his leaf cape to use as a parachute and floated across to another rooftop._

There's an item called the Deku Leaf that helps you glide across in WW.

_He knew that this would require some careful planning and he wished he had his two old fairy friends with him. They were always better at planning than he._

A brief mention of Tatl and Tael from MM.

_"Stop right there, little imp!" SK froze, slowly turned around and saw Syrilla who had appeared out of nowhere. He jumped with a small yelp and, glancing at the keys, hid them behind his back, grinning innocently._

He made those exact same motions at the begining of MM and I'm sure he was 'grinning innocently' behind the mask.

_She placed her swords in a scissors-like position at his throat. "I'm going to enjoy doing this to you!" SK shuddered... but only once. Then he looked up at her, now unafraid, as though blissfully unaware of oncoming death, like it was just part of an exciting game to him._

Sometimes SK reminds me of Peter Pan (1904). Peter also goes through this when he was about to be killed by Captain Hook.

_The Gerudos pointed their spears at them._

_"Oh, fink-rats," Finn swore._

In the Mario & Luigi series, (GBA/DS 2003-2009) Fawful sometimes calls the Mario Bros. 'fink-rats' as an insult. In the fanfic, it's used as a swear.

_Then, lifting his flute, he took the deepest breath he could muster and blew. The blast was as deafening as an airhorn and all the horses inside were scared out of their wits. Without hesitating, they started a stampede._

_Link and his friends hid behind Epona (she didn't let the sound bother her) while the Gerudos ran in a panic, screaming._

In MM, the Gerudo pirates where chased off by hornets when the player shoots down the nest from a window.

_"Syrilla! Syrilla, where are you?" she called out as she entered the prison room._

_"I'm right here Katakina!"_

The names of Syrilla and Katakina were homonyms of written languages, Cyrillic and Katakana.

_"Of course, ma'am! We'll do it right away... as soon as we calm all the horses down."_

_"OH, FOR DIN'S SAKE!"_

Din is the godess of Power. The Triforce of Power belonged to Ganondorf. Ganondorf is a Gerudo. So Syrilla would shout 'OH, FOR DIN'S SAKE!'

_"Hey SK, that was pretty sweet, starting that stampede!"_

_"Yeah well, I learned that from you," SK replied._

_"Really? How?"_

_"I got the idea from your prank on me." He said it in a way that sounded as though the brilliant idea was ironic._

_Finn was silent for an awkard moment, then he said "SK... I'm sorry I was mean to you, I know you're not a bad guy... In fact, you're really okay! I guess I was just a little overprotective of my sister, but you treated her well and protected her when I wasn't around. So... no hard feelings, right?"_

Writing the relationships and chemistry between characters are both easy and fun. Love between Cleo and SK was short and sweet, but never ment to be. Finn and SK having differences making things rough and rocky which can be smoothed out with some teamwork. Link and Finn acting like they were brothers, arguing and supporting at the same time. And Finn and Syrilla... well, you know what goes on between _them_. It's like support conversation in Fire Emblem (various platforms, starting from 1990). They become stronger with each interacting moment.

_Cleo nodded and took the red potion. It tasted strange, like a mix between tartar sauce and kidney beans, but she drank every last drop._

The red potion is a common bottle item that refills hearts. Now you're asking, 'why tartar sauce and kidney beans?' Because they're totally random flavors. No one knows what red potion tastes like so I just randomly picked two different flavors from a Bertie Bott's list. So what did you expect, cherries? :3

_Soon, a large group of both bokoblins and moblins swarmed in as if out of nowhere._

Moblins were not in TP, although bokoblins are.

_Syrilla looked over and could now fully observe the outcome of the gruesome battle. Every one of her teammates were dead, the only one that was still moving was... "Katakina!" She ran over to her and bent down to study her condition. Katakina had a large puncture wound on her abdomen and she was bleeding profusely. "Damn it! Hang in there Katakina!" She ripped a part of her clothing and tried to cover the wound._

_She started coughing up blood. "Syrilla..." she gurgled. "I'm sorry... I can't... make..."_

_"Katakina..."_

_"...You are... a great... le...ad...er..." Katakina's eyes became glossy as she stopped breathing and went limp._

This is where things get darker in the story. The Harry Potter series (1997-2007) started out light and friendly if not danger filled in some parts, then, near the end of book four, it starts getting darker and darker until it becomes suspenceful and edgy by book seven. It was all about perfect balance between comedy and drama that makes a story great. My fanfic was balanced the same way as the series, the first half being sweet and funny with a few dangers and the other half becoming near-tragic with a few tender moments.

_"Oh really? Well I'd like to see you say it to his face!" SK shouted._

I originally had Finn say it, but then changed it to SK instead.

_"You want proof?" Cleo spoke up bravely, walking up to her and ripping off the bandages, revealing the full extent of her curse. Her entire arm wasn't just black, there were also dark purple and red pulsating streaks, the eerie glows traveling up and down them. Without the bandages, a large and somewhat faint aura was now emanating from the cursed mark. "Does this look like a normal disease to you? The Majora's Mask did this to me! I'm turning into a monster and the changing is constantly hurting me! This is what happens when we're exposed to an evil we don't fully understand. If I don't get cured, the best I can hope for is to die before the painful changing is complete." She was half sobbing through her words and when she was finished, the tears just rolled out of her eyes._

The spreading curse was similar to a curse Ashitaka received in Princess Mononoke (1997).

_She gave a little disapproving "hmph", but also showed a flattered smile. "You know bribing isn't always necessary to get a thief to do what you ask... but it does help." She came closer to him. "I'll go with you, but for one purpose only. I want to get back at the man responsible for the deaths of my comrades, whether he's a legend or not."_

As despicable as she was, Syrilla has a strong sense of honor. That is was brings her into the team, despite her temporary indifference toward them. But over the course of her journey, she experiences a special bond between the others that drives them to shield one another with their lives. Witnessing their determination to save Cleo at any cost because of their love and care was what changed her.

_They were passing the Cave of Ordeals (A place for the Gerudo's right of passage, Syrilla claimed) which meant that they were almost there._

The Cave of Ordeals is an optional side quest where you go through 50 floors filled with monsters (and a Great Fairy on every 10th floor). Hence it's name it is very difficult to get all the way to the bottom floor. You have to kill all the different monsters on each floor to proceed without any hearts to find. It will require all the weapons, items, four bottles of full recovery potions, all twenty hearts, the Magic Armor with the biggest wallet full to the brim (use as an emergency) and upgrated quiver and bombbag.

_The Bulbin Camp they went through on the way to their destination was long abandoned, not a soul around apart from themselves. By the time they finally arrived at the entrance of the Arbiter's Grounds, it was already past noon._

The Arbiter's Grounds was once a subject I did the least research. I thought I could nail it through memory alone (It's been long since I've seen the game). But it didn't mention the Bulbin Camp like it doesn't exist and I also neglected other small details such as bars on the large windows ect. ect. I had to make emergency changes almost at the last second.

_They found a few more spinners for everyone to move along the wall rails. They also found a strange yellow wand that was similar to the Dominion Rod, except that it could manipulate the sand, raising it, hardening it and even using it to push objects or obstacles around._

Both the spinner and the Sand Wand are recently new items in the Zelda games. The spinner is officially the Arbiter's Grounds' dungeon item while the Sand Wand is obtainable in ST (Spirit Tracks).

_The monster they faced in the sand pit was indeed a giant moldorm that was thirty feet long, give or take. It burrowed through the sand as easily as a fish swims in water. It sensed the team and tried to ram into the stone wall under the sand in order to knock it's prey into the pit. They managed to avoid that by riding the spinners, but if someone did fall in, a more able fighter like Link or Syrilla would distract it long enough so the victim could make an escape. Link almost got eaten when the worm's tongue grabbed him, but his sword slashes helped him out of that jam. Syrilla used the sand wand to trap it, forcing it to surface, SK's puppets pried the mouth open and Finn threw a bomb in to heavily damage it. Its glowing tail became exposed and it spat out smaller reinforcements to defend the monster, but Link got past them easily with his sword and finished the job._

The boss they faced is a mix between Lanmola (LttP) and Molgera (WW), but it would officially be called a Moldorm Queen. Because the team is getting bigger, it added the challenge of comming up with some good teamwork to write down. I, understandably, left Cleo out of it because of her current condition.

_"Oh no... I... ...I forgot." Link's tone was hollow. "I can't believe that it slipped my mind..."_

_"What do you mean?" Finn asked horrified. "What happened to the mirror?" He didn't actually know what had happened because he didn't finish the game completely. The last time he played Twilight Princess was when he was trying to beat Ganondorf in the final battle, before he was forced to stop mid-game to help with the moving._

I know it wouldn't be like Link to forget such an important moment like Midna shattering the mirror after the TP credits. But a lot has been going on for him, getting caught up with the Majora's Mask and Cleo's curse that it would be easy for it to 'slip his mind'. I also had to put in an excuse to why Finn didn't know about the mentioned cutscene.

_Skull kids are normally somewhat detached, but SK had been helping her out back at the thief's cave, at the Gerudo's cell and was now breaking a vow to never mess with the mask._

Sometimes finding the right word to descibe something isn't easy, especially if you knew what it is and yet you couldn't name it. In this case, I had a difficult time with this one where I have to use an adjective perfect for a skull kid who is normally a hermit. I tried 'indifferent', 'neutral', 'apathetic' 'aloof', but none of them would work or fit. After some mental struggling, I finally settled with 'detached' and it was the best one for SK.

_She was wandering... around trees, around people... looking everywhere... She was searching for someone... she was lost and confused... not sure where to go or where to even start... Then... she saw something... It was small and beautiful... she became curious... is it a fairy?... She reached out to it, trying to grab it... It flew away from her and she gave chase... maybe it will lead her to the one she's trying to find... Suddenly a bright, flashing light blinded her... There was a scream... that was not her own... and she felt an unknown force knocking her down... Everything went black again... She awoke... and saw a dead body, face obscured in hair... yet... the body looked familiar... "No... no...! NO! NO! PLEASE GOD NO! __**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**__"_

It's not quite a memory, as it is more like a nightmare. The mask she's wearing is twisting up her past making her even more vulnerable to it. Here we get a peek to her tragety before the big reveal.

_The strange spell circle in the portal looked just like the one Cleo had drawn on the Kentucky soil._

This reveals that the siblings used the same kind of magic as the Mirror of Twilight. I had thought up that idea when I was looking at an image of the mirror on Zelda Wiki just before writing this part. I know that drawing a circle that complex would take at least fifteen minutes to draw on the ground, but Cleo's most likely drew chalk on the sidewalk like any other neighborhood kid as a hobby and had plenty of practice.

_He took a step... and doubled over in pain. His whole body was suffering rather intensely as it started altering into another form. His face elongated, his clothes vanished, black and silver fur sprouted from his skin, fingers shrunk into paw pads and his tail bone grew long and bushy._

My mom asked me if I copied the description of Link's tranformation from somewhere and I told her I thought the whole thing up myself. She was amazed at how good I am at it and kept praising me about it for awhile.

_To make things worse, whenever Finn or SK would come over to talk or try to give her comfort, she didn't appear to recognize any of them let alone herself. "... ... ...Who-who are you again?..." she would say in an almost miserably bored way._

Romani from MM was mentally suffering the same way after becoming abducted by 'them', unless the player prevented it from happening in the current three day cycle. She also says 'who are you again?' because of her memory loss.

_Five pearly white figures wearing robes were standing on the pillars, looking down at the team. Their faces appeared to be old men's, but when one of them would turn to their fellows to whisper, Finn could clearly see that they were wearing masks suspended just above faceless heads._

They appeared in TP. At first, I didn't plan for the Sages to make an appearence mostly because I almost forgot about them. I wasn't sure for a moment, but soon I ultamately decided it was important for them to make an appearence and give them a certain role. I also thought it would be a good plot twist opportunity to reveal a little more about the secret of Majora's Mask, and it's curse via the Sages role.

_"It is possible to cure her," said one with the spirit symbol. "The only way-" But before he could continue, he suddenly turned his head about as though searching for something. The other sages also looked around rather frantically. Something was up._

Just moments away from finding out how Cleo could be saved from the worst fate in existance and she ends up snached away by Phantom Ganon. A very good and edgy cliffhanger is another qualifacation to a great story.

_For a split second, Finn thought it was Ganondorf. But then he could clearly see, even in the dim fading light of dusk, that he was transparent and wearing a skull mask. It was a phantom of Ganon._

I was once thinking about the original Ganondorf making another appearence. However, I realised that it isn't him to personally appear too often, 'cause it makes him slightly OOC. He would prefer to let his minions go deal with his enemies and not waste his own time. So I used the Phantom instead.

_"C'mon!" Finn and SK said asynchronously._

Asynchronously means 'not exactly at the same time' in case you've never heard of an online dictionary. I thought 'in unison' meant 'not at once', but I was _dead wrong!_ :( I mean, what other word could I use besides that.

_There were other more exciting events however, such as the time she stopped a sorceress called Veran from taking over her kingdom._

Veran was the main villan from the Oracle of Ages (GBC, 2001). She and Midna in her true form share some characteristics, so I wouldn't be surprized if they were sisters.

_"I guess it's just you and me now sky," she said in an echoing and slightly new yorker-accented voice._

Don't ask me why, but Midna always seems like a new yorker to me. I guess it's because of her attitude that I can't help but imagine her voice having that accent if she spoke in english (she verbally talks in a foreign languige in the game).

_"What a big brain you have, the better to recognize a Twili artifact and come straight to me."_

I admit, that was a lame Red Riding Hood joke. :/

_After they reached the top step, they leapt and slid underneath the doorway, it's opening was barely wide enough for Finn's body. The only thing left behind was SK's hat, but he managed to grab it at the last second._

The hat retrieval is from Indiana Jones (1981-2008).

_The red thing had a pink borderline, a large tear that had been stitched together and the name "Cleo H." on it._

_"That's a weird looking bag. Who's Cleo H.?... Wait, was that girl Cleo?" Midna asked._

For those of you who had been asking what H. or S.H. from the vase stands for, I'm afraid I cannot confirm the knowledge to the surname and the mother's identity. I just randomly chose those letters. I gave the name David to the father but nothing more than that. It's best left to the reader's imagination/guess work. P.S. If and only _if_ I write a sequel I'll probably give Cleo a surname.

_Link sniffed it vigorously, gaining Cleo's scent._

In TP, you collect different scents in wolf form to progress through the game. E.g. the youth's scent, medicine scent, even a poe's scent.

_Now that Link had got the scent, Midna put on the backpack. Although, because the Majora's Mask was hanging on her back, she put it on the front instead._

In one cutscene in TP, after you gain the sword and Shield, Midna would wear the shield like a mask while swinging the sword around, doubting their use against monsters. This could very well be an official hint of the Twili's connection to the Majora's Mask. For anyone asking why she doesn't just tuck the mask away in shadow like she does the sword and shield in the game: She probably couldn't because the mask's magic prevents it.

_Then they went over to the large window again and she floated ahead to spots below that he could leap onto safely. Carefully climbing down, following Midna and almost slipping once, he reached the bottom where Finn and SK were._

As a wolf, if you come to an otherwise unreachable spot like a high ledge, you will hear Midna laughing. That tells you to push the button Midna's icon indicates and leap to where she's floating. You'll have to press it more than once for multiple jumps and also to time it right on certain jumps with falling debris or crumbling platforms.

_"It's Princess Midna, you would do well with some manners."_

_"Well, exuuuse me princess, but I'm in a desperate situation right now!"_

This is a famous quote from the Legend of Zelda cartoon (1989). Link says it whenever Zelda nags or complains.

_SK was going to ride Epona in place of Link, of course, she told Link that she was going to let the skull kid think he's controlling her when she's really following the wolf._

In wolf form, you can communicate with animals. Epona's one and only line in the whole game was 'Link... Hurry up and return to your true self...'

_They traveled along the desert in the still night with Link in the lead. It took them a few hours to get to their destination and on the way Finn told Midna the whole story. They were now on a cliff overlooking a ghastly sight. There was a black tower with high spiked walls and watchtowers and lots of bokoblins, moblins and darknuts._

I seemed to have a knack for better writing in the more fun, exciting, and/or interesting parts of the story. In less exciting parts, I have more difficulty. It easier to write when you're caught up in the action than it is when writing descriptive or explanatory segments.

_"It would be unwise to attack a dozen darknuts at once without strategy."_

Darknuts are heavily armored and super tough to beat. You have to pull off a series of advanced sword moves to even strip it's armor off. And without it, the darknut moves considerably faster. In the 49th floor of the Cave of Ordeals, you face three of them at one on your very first visit, four on your second (whether or not you reached the bottom first time).

_"She must mean alot to you." Her voice was surprisingly gentle. "I don't know how to help your sister either, but if my grandma was still alive, I'm sure she would have. Despite being a Gerudo, she had a kind heart."_

_"Did she now? Just who was she?"_

_"Her name was Nabooru, and she died a month ago."_

I know that little scene wasn't very important, but I thought it would make a very interesting little background story for Syrilla. Actually, the real reason it's there was because, I wanted to create a support conversation between Finn and Syrilla, showing the readers their developing relationship. Syrilla is starting to become a love interest for Finn.

_All the enemies were on the ground and the search lights were now pointing up toward the endless black sky._

This reflects a scene in WW where Link would sneak around and avert the lights in the Forsaken Fortress so he could rescue _his_ little sister, Aryll.

_"I think that's... Gerudian incense," Syrilla guessed. Then her eyes lit up in realization. "It's the torches! They're causing it."_

_"What, are you serious?" Finn asked a bit too loudly._

_"Yes, they put incense powder in the torches! That's what's blocking Cleo's smell!"_

I know that incense powder was totally made up, but I had to make _some_ excuse to why Link can no longer find Cleo via her scent.

_Finn and SK reached the cells and after taking out a lone darkhammer carrying... well, a large hammer,_

In TP, the darkhammer would carry a ball and chain when encountered at Snowpeak Ruins (the said item is also optainable).

_Phantom Ganon was on the ground, apparently defeated._

Phantom Ganon, BTW, appears occasionally in the Zelda series.

_One of the beams nearly grazed Midna, almost knocking her off Link. But something did get knocked loose and it spun a good distance away from her and she knew with great fear what it was. "OH NO, THE MASK!" Link, who heard her cry of panic, ran to get the mask, but it was already too late. The same black hole appeared underneath it and it sank through. The mask was gone._

_Then Phantom Ganon flew away saying "You are all fools! You fell right into my master's trap! Now Ganondorf will be the most powerful being in all of existence!" And he vanished one last time, laughing._

_"No, STOP!" Midna shouted._

This scene is similar to the one in chapter 3.

_Both she and Link, with very sharp ears, heard SK from underneath them, playing Saria's song._

Which is SK's favorite. In OoT, you teach the skull kid that song for a heart piece after learning it yourself. In MM, after defeating Majora, the skull kid will thank you and comment that you smell like the boy who taught him a song. And in TP, the skull kid would play the song all the time while toying with you with the game of hide-and-seek.

_Midna and Link used a special multi-hit pounce to stop all the enemies from attacking their friends and soon the team was whole again._

A special attack in wolf form where Midna creates a magic field around you and your nearby enemies when you hold down the appropriate button, when it's released, Wolf Link will strike all the enemies in the field instantly.

_When they left the tower, she asked Finn what their destination would be and the first thing that came to his head was Hyrule Castle Town. And in just a couple of seconds, they were split apart, molecule by molecule in the Twili Warp and then reassembled right outside the town entrance._

Twilight warping was created by invading three to five Shadow Beasts. They trapped the player in an unbreakable wall forcing the fight. The player mustn't leave a single beast standing. If one is left standing every single time, it will screech and revive all the others. To ultimately end it, you must either kill them all at once or leave at least two and then kill both birds with one stone. Defeating them leaves behind a warp point.

_"Be careful Zelda! There's no telling what could happen if you try to cure her!" Midna warned, remembering all too well that when Zelda tried to save her, the Hylian Princess ended up disappearing from this realm into the twilight temporarily._

A mentioned scene in TP.

_"From what I heard from the Sages, Majora feeds on the negativity in peoples minds and hearts. But if one is truly pure of heart with no negativity nor troubles within, then he cannot touch that person. Which means that the only thing that could ultimately end this curse... is Cleo herself."_

This is based on an episode in Samurai Jack (2001-2004) where he was infected by the Aku sickness. Only the goodness in his heart was what saved him.

_"...Mommy I... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." Fresh new tears started falling and she fell on her knees. "It's my fault... all my fault... You're dead because of me..." Cleo started crying again._

_Zelda just realized that she was also shedding tears. Cleo... do you still blame yourself even now? After three years, you still can't let it go. And then, everything went dark and she felt a rush go though her and the next thing she knew, Zelda was pulled back to reality._

This is similar to Simba's emotional scenes in the Lion King (1994).

_Cleo was in a grassy meadow covered in a thick mist. She had been wandering for a while, although she had no idea where she was heading. All she could do was walk on and on and on. Maybe, just maybe, if she kept on going long enough, she might be able to find something. She tried to remember how many hours it had been since she had started, but for some reason, it felt more like weeks to her. But then her patience finally paid off, she now saw something other than mist. It was a large tree with branches that stretched a good ten feet on top of a small hill. And when she got closer, the mist was clearing away. It was a beautiful place for a picnic except... there was no one around to have a picnic with. But when she was nearing the tree, she realized that she was wrong. There was someone there... sitting all by himself right underneath._

The location in particular is in MM after you summon the Four Giants and enter the falling moon. It's where you will fight Majora (who takes the form of a masked child in this location until you challenge him) in the final battle. As an option, you can give your masks (not counting the main transformation masks) to the other children wearing the masks of the previous bosses and play hide-and-seek with them. If you beat all four of them, Majora will give you the Fierce Deity's Mask.

_Then shadows formed around Cleo, they looked like herself, only dark and evil, with red glowing eyes._

These shadow forms of Cleo are like the Shadow Links the hero encounters on occasion.

_She bravely told Finn exactly what had happened in the accident (She only got interrupted once when Syrilla asked what a truck was, but the others shushed her) and he hung on to her every word with understanding._

A scene isn't all melodrama, sometimes a twinge of humor must spring back up. ^_^

_"Wait a minute!" She floated over to her. "How did you know this wolf is Link?" She turned to him. "Did you tell her previously?"_

_Link let out a short low howl that sounded a lot like a "nooooooo"._

I got the idea from Mishka the talking husky from Youtube. One video had her yapping strange words in response to her owner. The owner asked 'are you stupid?' and Mishka said 'noooooo!'. X3

_She snapped her fingers and a glowing sphere appeared floating above her finger._

_Link gasped out. "Midna, isn't that a sol from your realm?"_

The sols are the source of power and light in the Twilight Realm. Link retrieves them from the shrine to free the cursed Twili citizens and give the Master Sword an upgrade. The biggest difficulty is playing keep-away with the wall masters who are slowly and constantly chasing you to snatch back the sol and return it to it's original place.

_"So you're telling me that you just gave away the most powerful and dangerous artifact known in Hylian History straight into the hands of a desert nutcase?"_

A line similar to one in Atlantis: the Lost Empire (2001).

_"I've heard about the tales of that Dark Interloper. Before, I thought it was just a myth, but I remembered it well, nonetheless. Once a long time ago, when the Interlopers still sought the Sacred Realm to rule it, Majora had a different, more disturbing motive. He had no intention to rule anything, instead he had a secret desire to destroy everything, everything until there's nothing left. No Sacred Ream, no Interlopers, nothing."_

Finding out both Majora's backstory and secret motive with Ganondorf was the most difficult plot twist to write.

To be continued...


	35. Bonus 4

_"He was stopped by another Interloper, one who was called Oni. He caught wind of Majora's plan and used the Fused Shadow to seal him away into his own mask, then Oni banished the mask away to a far off land. Knowing that Majora might return one day, he hid himself away from the gods, remaining in this realm until he is needed to stop the Interloper again."_

In the japanese version of MM, the Fierce Deity is called Oni which means demon or ogre.

_They hadn't used it in awhile, due to the whole episode with Cleo's curse. (Before that, she had been reading out some information needed to get past obstacles and monsters they had to face)_

If this were a game, Cleo with her travel guide would be Link's helper, like Navi or Midna.

_"A Maku Seed! It's a sacred item that has the power to dispel otherwise unbreakable dark magic! It says so right here!" Finn pointed to the page._

The Maku Seed is a very important item obtainable in both OoA (Oracle of Ages) and Oracle of Seasons (the sister game).

_"From what I remember, there is one in Labrynna and one in Holodrum."_

The locations are also in the two games, although separately. Former in Ages, latter in Seasons.

_"A couple of years ago, I met a sheikah woman in that hidden village Link told me about, a woman named Impaz."_

That village and woman is in TP. Impaz was based on Impa, another Zelda character who appeared in a few games, including Skyward Sword (Wii, 2011).

_Zelda raised her hand up to eye level. The Triforce glowed once again and she was soon enveloped in bright magic. When the magic cleared, Zelda had vanished, to be replaced by a totally different person. Nearly everyone stared at this new person with stunned expressions, except Finn and Cleo, who recognized that person immediately and were wearing wide grins on their faces. The person looked like a male sheikah ninja. "In this form, you may call me... Sheik."_

Sheik is a character in OoT. Zelda used that alias in the game and also appears in Super Smash Bros. Melee (GC, 2001) and Brawl (Wii, 2008) where she transforms into Sheik and back when you use the special down move.

_SK and Link lit their lanterns and led the way in. Link didn't have much oil left so his light eventually went out. (SK's lantern ran on magic, but it too would go out if they couldn't find a way out soon)_

For anyone wondering why Finn doesn't have his flashlight from the start of their adventure, most likely he lost it in that grotto at Eldin Province. Although, the batteries would have already died by now so it wouldn't matter anyway. BTW, the lantern in LttP runs on magic.

_The monster inside was the biggest reptile they had ever seen. It had three heads coming out of a boulder-like tortoise shell, one red, one blue and one in the middle as gray as stone. The red and blue heads breathed flames and ice respectively, then they would lower themselves to block any teammates from escaping so the middle head could strike. Sheik used flashing deku nuts to temporarily blind one of the heads so the archers could have a clear shot and while SK's puppets distracted the other heads, Finn and Syrilla each shot their elemental arrows at the stunned head that was weakest against them. With two of the heads gone, the stone head pulled itself into the shell and then broke right out in an explosion of showering rocks, revealing a snake body. It slithered around, trying to snap at anyone nearby. Midna, riding on Link, stopped before the charging snake and, with her ponytail turning into a large hand, grabbed it's face and tossed it aside, then Link bit down hard onto one of it's eyes. Cleo saw a red jewel on the middle of it's overturned belly and charged toward it, plunging the gilded sword into that jewel and it became still._

The creature is called a Trinexx located at Turtle Rock in LttP.

_Cleo looked at her brother. "Finn-"_

_"I know. They're Kokiri," Finn said._

_"Well, that's not what I was about to say. The tree houses kinda remind me of an ewok village," she whispered._

Fourth of five Star Wars references in the fanfic.

_At that moment, one of the Kokiri ran forward to the team. It was a girl with a leafy skirt, a dark green sweater under a lighter green vest and long green hair. She gazed at them in curiosity and smiled. "We normally don't get any visitors in our part of the forest. Welcome to the Kokiri Haven!"_

Her name isn't mentioned in the fanfic, but most readers will guess that it's Saria from OoT.

_"My name is Zelda Fitzgerayre Tetrana Hyrule, princess and rightful heir to the throne."_

The two middle names are my own inventions. Fitzgerayre was from Zelda Fitzgerald (1900-1948) whom the princess originated from and Tetrana is from Tetra the pirate girl (who is also really Zelda) from WW.

_"She hasn't changed a bit has she?" SK said, looking after her and smiling. "Just as spirited as ever."_

I was thinking of using the word 'gay' (which means really happy and giddy), but didn't risk it because most people'll probably not know it's original meaning.

_"Do you know how weird it is when you end up getting yourself into situations you don't intend to get into, all due to innocent curiosity? And yet, with one thing leading to another, you just don't get out of those situations, because you don't know how or your curiosity gets you in even deeper. And though this whole odyssey doesn't necessarily have anything to do with you... you can't help but show responsibility for some things and feel you need to finish what you started. Do you ever find that weird Link?"_

One final drawback of mine is speaking philosophically. I tried to write this by myself and it just ended up a bad mess. My mom looked at it for me and, even though I fear she won't be able to solve it, she helped me correct it with flying colors. Yay! :D

_Underneath the bright full moon light, she could see miles and miles of the Lost Woods, and waaay off into the distance, she could also see the castle that seemed roughly the size of a Minish._

The minish are little people from the Minish Cap (GBA, 2004/05) who can only be seen by children. They are also referred to as Picori. The most notable member of that race is Vaati, a wind sorceror and main villan of that game.

_"It's the Autumn Equinox, that's when something amazing happens!"_

This specifically, more or less indicates the date that takes place. The whole adventure happened in the middle of September. Cleo is either a Virgo or a Libra.

_"...Why... why do you like me so much?"_

_"What?" he asked, giving her a bewildered look._

_"It's just that... you've been so nice to me since you came along with us. You showed me around Clock Town and the fairies, protected me from monsters and pulled the mask off me even though you're afraid of it. But I want to know why you did it."_

_"Why? Well it's because we're friends of course!" SK answered, obviously. But when he answered, he didn't quite meet her eyes._

_"I-I don't know... are you sure we're friends? 'Cause it doesn't feel like we are."_

_SK stopped walking and looked like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What do you mean? Are you saying we're not friends?"_

_Cleo also stopped and was trying to catch his eyes. "I meant no offence! I just..." She tried to think. "I can't help but feel that there's something... more than friendship between us."_

_"Like what?"_

_"Well-you know... something deeper. You remember the circus? Back then, you tried to reach for my hand."_

_"Wha-!" He blushed again, only this time, it was a very embarrassed blush. "You saw that?"_

_"Yes, I did."_

Their relationship is like Wendy and Peter from J. M. Barrie's (1860-1937) tales. This scene is also similar to the 2003 movie of Peter Pan. I was going to have Cleo slap SK for yelling at her, but was changed to a punch and a shove because they were kids and they needed to act like that when they're furious.

_"I don't think you understand. This isn't a video game anymore! There are no extra lives, no 1-ups, no heart pieces or containers, no restarting or cheats or hacks or anything! We could really die!"_

It's a pretty good agument for the kids to go home and stay away from danger, never really living the video games, which is a logical thing to do. So I had to think of an even better counter and here it is:

_"I know that, Finn! I do understand! But don't forget that once Ganondorf, puts on the Majora's Mask, he will wipe out all worlds, including ours!... Even if we go home, we'll die anyway, all of us. And if I do die, then I'd rather die fighting! I'd rather fight for my life, for all our lives, than run away! And I will, because I'm not scared... I'm not scared anymore."_

That is the argument that outshines the other quite epically. Not logical, but very reasonable and gives a good excuse for the story to continue.

_SK was standing in a soothing mist, with bubbles flying everywhere. He looked around and saw something, a huge shadowed silhouette looming in the distance. There was something familiar about it, something he hadn't seen in a long long time. Then three more figures appeared right next to each other and when SK strained his eyes to see more clearly, he suddenly remembered who these beings were, with a joyous leap of his little heart. "It's you!" he laughed. "I'm so happy to see you again!... Wha- What is it?" He heard soft roaring coming from them, but it wasn't any random sound. There was a distinct pattern that he learned to understand long ago. "'Help... your...f-r-i-e-n-d...' Huh? What friend?" The moment he asked that, SK realized what they meant, his eyes widening. "...Cleo."_

The dream-like environment is just like in MM after defeating a boss and freeing the trapped spirit of one of the Four Giants. They give the player an important message with Tatl translating it. This fanfic scene'll also hint to their real appearence in the final battle.

_"You fight really well," Syrilla said, encouragingly. "When this is over, I'd like to make you an honorary Gerudo. You and your sister both."_

In OoT, you can become an honorary Gerudo and gain the Gerudo Membership card after sneaking around and freeing the carpenders from their cells.

_Ganon seemed to know what the siblings were looking at and he smirked more broadly. "Ah, yes. You're here for this, aren't you?" He got up. "You want to get this so desperately, don't you? The mask has got terrifying, dark powers. You fear the darkness within, but only because you don't know what lies beyond that darkness... I don't blame you. It's only human nature to be afraid of the unknown, and so you seek to destroy it." He made a grunt of disapproval. "Pathetic! You fail to understand that the unknown is not something to turn against, especially the spirit of the mask! You have no idea what truly lies within!"_

Writing an evil monologue isn't easy, I'll admit, but not impossible for me. I had to find out how it's spoken and make it sound good and not dumb.

_The King of Evil floated upwards, hovering above their heads. The fight had begun. All the team members spread out and armed themselves for the attack. Link tried to get his attention by yelling and swinging his sword, challenging him. Ganon cast his signature move at him and Link bounced it back. But when the beam flew back at Ganon, he moved out of the way. He started laughing while Link groaned in disappointment, the enemy had learned not to volley his attack._

Volleying plasma beams is a common way to beat Ganondorf. Only I gave it a 'hot potato' update.

_The mask was levitating in the air, the ashes falling off with smoky clouds rising and surrounding it like the aftermath of a conflagration._

It originally said 'the ashes falling off with smoky clouds rising and surrounding it like the aftermath of a burned down village.' I didn't know the word 'conflagration' existed. Mom was the one who suggested it to me.

_Once the Majora's Mask was on, it immediately clung to Ganon's head like a monstrous parasite. They heard a muffled, panicked scream as the mask grew and engulfed his whole body._

The transformation masks in MM gives that kind of image when you put it on. After the first time for each one, you have the option to skip that brief cutscene.

_They ran as fast as they could down the stairway. Soon, pieces of the building the size of beach balls were dropping from the ceiling. One, thankfully small, piece of wood fell on top of Cleo's backpack, forcing her to topple over. Midna thrust her ponytail hand on the floor to stop Cleo from crashing all the way. Then she stood back up and kept running. In a couple of minutes, they were out and in the nick of time. As soon as they escaped, the whole tower collapsed in one huge heap of rubble. Everyone was coughing in the giant cloud of dust and as it cleared away, they approached the ruins. Everything was quiet._

This is similar to the final battle in OoT. You fight Ganondorf, escape the crumbling castle with Zelda, and then you check the debris and Ganon springs back out, transformed.

_They turned around to face the source of the noise and saw something erupting from underneath the wreak. It made a very hideous and disturbing moan, and then it looked up at them with big, round, scary eyes. The eyes of Majora. It was a hybrid fusion of Ganon and Majora, grinning madly at it's prey._

I will honestly say that I was thinking up the fused character before learning that somebody from Deviantart had beaten me to it. So I will disclaim it and admit it rightfully belongs to tarajenkins.

_Sheik cast Nayru's Love spell and a transparent crystal formed around Link._

Nayru's Love is a spell you learn from the Great Fairy in OoT. It is also Zelda's basic special move in the Smash Bros. games. Although she couldn't use it in Shiek's form. I also realized that I wrote 'Din's Love' in the printed version for my brother! AAAARRRGH! HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID! 8-[

_"I'm going to protect you Cleo. I'm sorry about earlier, I've been a jerk." Then, to his unexpected surprise, she gave him a peck on the cheek. His face went blank and bright pink and the tip of his hat pointed straight up with a b-o-o-o-ing-g-g-g!_

There are separate moments where SK is given a kiss, then a hug. I've had to figure which one would go first in the final battle, a hug or a kiss. I desided a kiss first to motivate him further in facing his worst enemy and then a hug during Cleo's departure from SK, because they fully accepted each other as friends.

_Cleo was crying harder than ever. It was happening again, someone she loved died to save her. But she couldn't accept it, she wouldn't! She looked around wildly for something, anything to save him in time. And there sitting a few feet away was a bottle with a fairy inside. It must have rolled out of SK's pocket when he got hit. She ran to it, picked it up, ran back and set the fairy free over SK. "Please save him!"_

If a player has a fairy in a bottle in any Zelda game, the fairy automatically revives that player when he/she dies.

_Link sat still, raised his head toward the sky and started howling. His voice sounded beautiful as he sung the following notes: a-f-d-f-a-D._

Howling is another ability, mostly used to make an appointment with the Hero's Spirit who takes on the form of a golden wolf. The spirit teaches you a hidden sword move with each encounter. The finishing blow is the first move to learn and the lesson is unavoidable because it is needed to defeat Ganondorf. BTW, anyone who played MM and had studied music will know beforehand of SK's plans after reading the notes. They are the notes to the Oath to Order.

_The monster spotted the skull kid, created a plasma beam the size of a house and threw it at him. He looked up and was frozen with fear. One of the giants saw SK in trouble and dived between him and the blast and was hit with full force. SK watched the horrifying sight helplessly, his mouth hanging open in heart sinking shock, as the giant fell again and this time his friend didn't get up again._

This is similar to the scene in Cleo's memories.

_"That Fierce Deity Finn speaks of... is no deity at all... ... ... He is a Dark Interloper... the legendary Oni from the stories... and my direct ancestor."_

_"Really? That's Oni?" asked Cleo._

_"He's your direct ancestor?" asked Finn while Syrilla placed him down._

There was no official mention of the Fierce Deity having a connection with the Dark Interlopers. But fans speculate the Majora's Mask's connection to them and Oni seemed to be the sworn enemy of Majora so not only do I think Oni is an interloper, I desided he is also Midna's ancestor. Originally, I was thinking of Majora being her direct ancestor (and that she's ashamed of having his blood run in her veins). But that idea was tossed aside and changed to Oni. Knowing Majora's nature, it's really not possible for him to have kids.

_Instead of being bathed in shadow like he always was when transforming into beast form, a bright light engulfed him. He took on a brand new form, three times the size of a normal wolf, with white fur, red and blue markings, a bit of armor plating and twin tails twisting together._

The description on Oni Wolf was inspired by demoneyes303 of Deviantart who made a fanart of the wolf version of the Fierce Deity. If you're reading this demoneyes303, thank you for the inspiration.

_After the beasts' fighting had moved some of the debris on the ground, Midna spotted a peculiar sphere. She approached and picked it up and, recognizing what it was, her face brightened. "GUYS, I FOUND THE MAKU SEED!" she shouted in excitement. Unfortunately, her friends weren't the only ones who heard her. The monstrous boar turned it's ugly head toward her with flashing eyes._

Yeah, not her best moment. She had made mistakes before like that time she got all the Fused Shadow pieces, not expecting Zant to show up and nearly destroy her.

_"Cleo... I need you to do me a great favor. Do you know any archery?"_

_"Well... I have played archery on Wii Sports."_

Wii Sports Resort (2009).

_Sheik held out her hand and a small ball of light appeared which formed into a glowing bow and arrow. "Take these and use them. The Light Arrow has the power to pierce the heart of evil. Use it to destroy Majora, once he's separated from Ganondorf."_

The Light Arrow is supposed to be the found item in the final dungeon, even though it came quite late. It is Zelda's Final Smash in SSB Brawl. In earlier games, it's called the Silver Arrow.

_"May the Goddesses be with you."_

The final of five Star Wars references in the fanfic.

_"This is for Katakina," Syrilla said so quietly that only he could hear. She pulled her sword back and watched as he staggered and fell. Now it was truly over._

There were a few alternate ideas on what would happened to Ganondorf. One was Oni Link finishing him off, another would be the team being so distracted with finishing off the Majora's Mask that Ganon slinked away without their knowing and they desided to just let him go because he's no longer a threat for now and they will be ready for his return. In the end, I desided on Katakina needing to be avenged, so I had Syrilla kill him.

_"Princess Midna. You risked your life not just to protect your people, but also to protect others as well. You cared not of their differences nor what world they came from. My own actions in the past however were foolish and ignorant, I tried to take the Sacred Realm for myself... before I had to stop Majora from utterly erasing everything. You, on the other hand, have proved to be the better interloper than I could ever be. As a king, I cared about my people just as much as you do. That is the truth. Now that I know they are in good hands, that all realms are safe from... my brother's wrath, I can depart to the heavens without regret..."_

Even though the Dark Interlopers were well... dark, I believe that Oni had started to have regrets for his own actions after witnessing the insane doings of Majora. Being brothers Oni probably once trusted Majora thinking he will help him take full control of the Sacred Realm, only to be betrayed. After that, Oni had a change of heart just like Midna.

_The giant that fell was gone without a trace while the three remaining were crouched low over him._

Normally, the giants vanish into thin air when they go off to sleep. So that giant may not necessarily be dead, but went back to sleep for another century to recover. I'm not going to confirm that though. It's up to the readers to deside that.

_Finn was whining over how painful the gerudian remedy was when Syrilla was treating his injuries. She shook her head and called him a "big baby", but after his wounds were properly cleaned, he received something wonderful from her that he would never forget._

To any readers with a dirty mind, _THIS IS NOT SEX, JUST A KISS_!

_Finn had a little too much Chateau Romani and was singing a little crazily. "Link ~ he come to town ~ come to save ~ the princess Zelda! ~ Ganon took her away ~ now the children don't play ~ but they will ~ when Link saves the day!"_

The lyrics were made by The Rabbit Joint from OverClocked ReMix, using the Zelda main theme. Note: this is _not_ made by System of a Down, it is a total lie!

_Cleo started crying when the SK in the play sang about his woes in the past and the real SK next to her held her hand without trying to hide it._

The moment SK's feelings for her comes full circle.

_"Thank you! Go ahead and have fun! Meanwhile, I will be heading off."_

_"Really? Off to where?" Cleo asked._

_"Well, I do not know. I am always getting myself lost..."_

Once, at the first meeting with the happy mask salesgirl at chapter 11, I thought of having Finn say he didn't know the mask salesman had a granddaughter and she would reply with 'the reason he has a granddaughter is because he met a woman called Amelia and married her.' I had this very interesting idea for a historical easter egg where the girl's grandmother would be Amelia Earhart who disappeared while trying to get across the Bermuda Triangle (in the fiction version). However, most readers would probably not get why she would mention her grandmother, thinking it's just random. And anyone who do catch the joke would most likely ask why and how Earhart was in Hyrule/Termina in the first place since the fanfic would definitely not explain the triangle bit. And I don't think they'll guess the connection, so this easter egg had to be abandoned. However, I had left her saying 'I am always getting myself lost...' which is a trait she undoubtably inherited from her gran.

_Right after she left, the clock tower chimed for midnight. The fireworks shot into the sky in dazzling, colorful explosions as the top of the tower tipped over and unlocked a door into stairs._

This doorway will open up at the night of the final day in MM. The first time, it is needed to get back the Ocarina and learn the Song of Time to go back to the first day. The second time is after you free all four giants so you can summon them on the roof and stop the moon from falling.

_"I know, I am starting to get home sick. And dad has most likely spent eight sleepless nights wondering where we are."_

Of course, her dad, being a police officer, would search frantically for his kids with his fellow co-workers. But Cleo's 11, so she doesn't know that.

_Cleo took the object and examined it a bit. "SK, isn't this a Bombers' Notebook?"_

_"Yes, it was given to me by the Bombers Secret Society of Justice, but I never used it. Even though it's old, I thought this would make a good birthday present."_

The Bombers' Notebook is optainable in MM. And it _was_ given to SK in the pre-events of the game.

_Cleo looked at it again and then back at SK with moist eyes. She wrapped her arms around him in a gratifying hug and he hugged back. "Thank you... so very much SK," she said softly. "I'll miss you."_

I was trying to come up with a very good last word from Cleo to SK. I tried 'I'll never forget you' or 'I'll always remember you' or 'I love you'. But I felt it was too overused in many parting scenes in books and media and they don't seem powerful enough. I eventually went with 'I'll miss you' and that was _it_.

_When SK released her, he gave off his usual cheshire cat like grin. "Don't worry, Cleo! As a crazy mask salesman once said: 'Whenever there is a meeting, a parting shall follow. But that parting need not last forever.' Who knows? We'll probably meet again sooner than we-AAAH!" SK had been backing up to the edge to take off only to topple over. Cleo let out a sharp gasp of fear, ran to the edge and looked down. Fortunately, SK was prepared for something like this and was now soaring upward and away on his leaf cape parachute across the chasm, whooping. "Bye Cleo!" he called out laughing and Cleo couldn't help but laugh herself._

As usual, he goofs off one last time before exiting by pulling off a Jack Sparrow.

_"Well... I... ... I'm sure it'll come to you." Midna looked at Syrilla with mild curiosity. She knew what was going through her head, what she was feeling. She knew because Midna herself had gone through it._

Hence the final cutscene in TP.

_Cleo stared at it but didn't bother to read any of it. "I know that whoever wrote the book, did this for the sake of knowledge, but..." She held the page firmly in both hands and ripped it in half. "In my opinion, there are some things best left unwritten to become nothing but a forgotten memory." She kept ripping it into smaller and smaller pieces until it was no longer possible to as she talked and the tiny bits of paper blew away in the wind._

I know it seemed pointless to do that when Majora is no more. But she explains why she did it which is a good enough excuse.

_It turns out that the spell can not only open the door to another world, but can also manipulate the flow of time as well. After finally getting back to the house after nine days spent in Hyrule, their father came home and greeted them as though they never left. Finn and Cleo were quite confused indeed by his strange behavior, but soon found out that they had come back on the same day as they had left. In their world, they were only gone for several hours so it was like they never left at all._

Now when they spent days in Hyrule and be gone for a few hours at their world, it doesn't necessarally mean that these different time flows stay the same speed respectively like in the Chronicles of Narnia (1950-1956). I'm not scientific about this so I'm not sure I can explain any of it, but I think that those flows are alway changing and never fixed. It's just those things in the universe we could never fully understand.

_Although it was hard to tell, Cleo was sure that it was the same owl as the one in the woods before she and her brother went on that fateful trip. They stared at each other intently for a long moment and then..._

_...the owl winked at her... and flew off into the night._

One last bit of hint of Kaepora's connection to the book and the owl leaving it in the house for unknown purposes.

Well that's it for all the trivia! I hoped you liked it. And please, for the sake of decency, _do not_ steal my work for profit and/or claim it as yours! Thank you.


End file.
